Le Survivant face au passé
by melo-fallen
Summary: Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts... Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry devra affronter de nombreuse épreuves...
1. Le souvenir de Dumbledore

****_Note de l'auteur : _

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_ Malgré l'abandon de ma fanfiction précédente je ne vous abandonne pas. Voici donc ma nouvelle fancfiction: Le survivant face au passé qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Premier Chapitre: Le souvenir de Dumbledore.  
_

_ Bonne lecture._

_Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire._**_  
_**

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir de Dumbledore

Un jeune homme de 17 ans marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du château. Il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair ce dessinait sur son front pâle.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes et traversa le Hall d'un pas ferme. Une femme d'un certain âge à l'air sévère l'attendait au pied des marches de marbres.

-Bonsoir Potter, je suis désoler de vous avoir fait venir mais c'est important ! Lança le professeur McGonagall d'un air grave.

-En quoi consiste cette chose importante dont vous voulez me parler ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

McGonagall lança des regards autour d'eux, puis hésita.

-C'est à propos de Dumbledore, dit-elle dans un murmure, mais venez dans mon bureau, ce sera plus sûr pour parler !

Le jeune Potter était de plus en plus perplexe, cette chose devait être vraiment importante pour que McGonagall ait peur dans parler librement dans le Hall.

-Suivez-moi !

Harry acquiesçât et suivit McGonagall à travers les corridors du château pour arriver devant le gargouille de pierre qui gardait anciennement le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-Suçacides._

Le jeune homme remarqua que le mot de passe était toujours le même que l'année dernière. Le gryffondor monta les marches à la suite de la nouvelle directrice.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard murmurèrent à leur arrivés. La directrice des gryffondor s'assit derrière le fameux bureau du directeur et invita Harry à faire de même.

-Désoler Potter mais le ministère surveille l'école en ce moment, vous comprenez qu'il aurait été idiot de ma part de parler d'une affaire aussi importante dans le Hall.

Harry savait que des aurors surveillaient l'école à cause des mangemorts mais il ne comprenait toujours pas de quelle affaire importante elle voulait lui parler.

-Potter, il y a un mois de ça j'ai trouvé une lettre qui vous était destiné, une lettre de Dumbledore.

Le Survivant se redressa sur sa chaise intriguée. McGonagall sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Le jeune homme prit la lettre et la lut à voix haute :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je voudrais te léguer l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, je suis sûr qu'elle te sera utile dans ta quête. Je souhaiterais aussi te léguer un souvenir, un souvenir important et qui t'aidera à comprendre. Fais-en bon usage ! _

_Bien à toi !_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : N'oubli pas ta cape d'invisibilité._

Harry fronça des sourcils, il relu la lettre plusieurs fois, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

-M'aider à comprendre quoi ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Je l'ignore Potter ! Répondit McGonagall pensive.

-Où est le souvenir ?

McGonagall sortit de ses pensées, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un petit flacon de cristal contenant une substance argentée, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Harry le prit entre ses doigts.

-Je suppose que vous voulez être seul ? Demanda McGonagall perspicace.

-Oui j'aimerais être seul.

La directrice se leva et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'armoire ou était enfermer la fameuse pensine.

Il poussa les portes prit la pensine de son ancien directeur et la posa sur le bureau. Le jeune gryffondor ouvrit le flacon et versa son contenu dans la bassine de pierre. Harry regardait les fragments argentés tournoyer lentement dans la pensine pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et plongea la tête la première dans la bassine de pierre. Il sentit alors ses pieds quitter le sol. Il tomba dans l'obscurité tourbillonnante et se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau avec ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune et ses yeux pétillants de malice._

_Rogue était là, lui aussi avec ses éternels robes de sorcier noir et ses cheveux gras._

_-Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire Dumbledore ? Demanda Rogue froidement._

_-Absolument ! Lança le directeur souriant, Harry doit retourner dans le passé, ce sera plus facile pour lui, pour qu'il réussisse sa mission. Voyez-vous il ne sera plus traquer jour et nuit par Voldemort._

_Harry sursauta surpris par cette réponse._

_- Quel est cette mission que doit réussir Potter ?_

_- Ca c'est entre lui et moi Severus, répondit Dumbledore énigmatique._

_-Comment Potter va-t-il entreprendre ce __voyage ? Demanda Rogue suspicieux._

_Le jeune brun tendit l'oreille et écouta la réponse de Dumbledore avec attention._

_-Voyez-vous il y a de cela quelques années le département des mystères ma confier un objet d'une valeur inestimable, dangereux et surtout unique._

_-Quel objet ?_

_-Un retourneur de temps ! Mais pas n'importe quel retourneur de temps, celui-ci consiste à retourner dans le passé de plusieurs années._

_Un blanc suivit cette réponse, Rogue était tout comme Harry en cet instant stupéfait._

_-Comment un tel objet a-t-il pu être en votre possession, je croyais que le ministère ne vous aimait pas ? Demanda Rogue perplexe._

_Dumbledore réfléchit un instant avant de répondre._

_-C'est vrai, mais le département des mystères à juger bon de me faire confiance pour garder le retourneur de temps._

_Rogue ne dit rien, il était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore prit un air grave._

_- Ecoutez-moi bien Severus lorsque vous m'aurez tué…_

_-Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? Vous pensez que beaucoup de choses vous sont acquises Dumbledore mais vous vous trompez !_

_Rogue était furieux, le jeune gryffondor lui ne comprenait plus rien._

_-Vous m'avez donné votre parole Severus, nous nous étions mis d'accord il me semble, sur la marche à suivre, il leva sa main, il me reste peu de temps à vivre et si je dois mourir autant le faire pour la bonne cause. Voldemort a ordonné à Draco Malfoy de me tuer pour sauver sa famille, je ne veux pas qu'un adolescent détruise son âme et son avenir pour Voldemort. De plus vous connaissez le sort que réserve Voldemort si Draco échoue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser mourir un innocent._

_Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, Dumbledore reprit la parole._

_-Lorsque vous allez me tuer, -ne m'interrompez pas- vous allé devoir quitter l'école ! Lorsque ce sera fait, vous irez à Godric's Hollow, vous sortirez de la ville et vous tomberez sur une maison abandonnée. Entrez dans cette maison et fouillez la première chambre, le retourneur de temps est caché dans cette pièce lorsque vous l'aurez, gardez-le précieusement et faîte tout ce qu'il y a en votre pouvoir pour que Voldemort ne mette pas la main dessus et je tiens particulièrement pour que vous le donniez à Harry. Pouvez-vous faire ça Severus ?_

_-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Fit-il amèrement._

_-Je crains que non, répondit Dumbledore las._

Le jeune homme sentit l'obscurité l'envahir de nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard Harry retrouva le bureau de Dumbledore, sans la présence de celui-ci et de Rogue. Seulement McGonagall s'y trouvait, pencher au dessus de lui, la mine inquiète.

-Ca va Potter ?

Le survivant se retourna. McGonagall était surement revenu dans le bureau pendant qu'il visionnait le souvenir du défunt directeur.

-Oui, enfin non !

Le jeune gryffondor se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui souriait, Harry lui n'avait pas du tout envi de sourire. Il venait d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait prévu sa mort depuis des semaines peut être des mois et que Rogue n'était finalement pas un mangemort. Puis le jeune homme fronça des sourcils cette histoire de retourneur de temps le tracassait, une chose était sûr, il devait aller à Godric's Hollow.

Ni une ni deux, Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

-Je suis désoler professeur, mais je vais devoir partir, et je ne peux rien vous dire sur ce que j'ai vu, lança-t-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Le jeune homme traversa le bureau à grand pas, ouvrit la porte à la volé et descendit les marches de pierre avant que McGonagall n'est le temps de réagir.

Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire, il devait aller à Godric's Hollow et plutôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Un homme mystérieux apparut dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, il était grand et portait une grande cape noire munit d'une capuche qui recouvrait son visage. La lune éclairait les rues silencieuses, et l'homme marchait rapidement de peur qu'on le suive.

On voyait au loin, une allée de pierre qui menait hors de la ville, l'homme continuant son chemin et ne fit pas attention à la mystérieuse silhouette dans l'ombre. Celle-ci ne prit qu'un instant pour décider de le suivre, à croire qu'elle attendait la venue de cette homme depuis un moment.

L'homme mystérieux tourna a l'angle d'un mur toujours suivit de la silhouette, puis traversa une ruelle sombre qui menait hors du village.

Prêt d'un champ on voyait une maison abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Celle-ci était recouverte de lierre. Quand aux volets de bois, ils étaient fermés et délabrer, tombant en ruine. L'inconnu n'y fit pas attention, continuant son chemin vers la vieille maison sans se préoccuper de l'ombre qui le suivait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entré, l'homme mystérieux s'approcha et tourna la poigné, celle-ci lui resta dans les mains. Il grommela, agacé, avant de poussé la porte d'un coup de pied. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, cette vieille maison n'était plus habiter depuis longtemps, une énorme couche de poussière recouvrait le parquet du vestibule aux murs gris, et terne.

L'homme s'approcha des escaliers qui tenait encore debout par on ne sait encore quel miracle et montât les marches avec précaution. Arrivé en haut il entra dans la première chambre qui d'après ce que l'on pouvait en déduire, devait être anciennement la chambre d'une fille. L'homme se mit en quête de fouiller la chambre, retournant tout sur son passage, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez il trouva une cachette sous une lame de parquet, il la souleva, une petite boite de velours était posé religieusement en dessous. L'homme essaya de la prendre mais fut projeter avec violence contre l'autre mur.

Il se releva avec difficulté encore secoué par la violence du choc ! Il s'approcha doucement, son visage apparaissant à la lumière du soleil matinale, ses yeux était d'un noir d'encre et ses cheveux gras indiquaient que l'homme mystérieux n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

Il s'approcha de la fameuse cachette, sortit sa baguette, et prononça des formules incompréhensible. Puis une légère lumière bleue jaillit avant de disparaitre. Rogue prit le boite entre ses mains, et l'ouvrit alors ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Une fine chaîne d'argent était niché à l'intérieur, accroché au bout de celle-ci un petit sablier.

Rogue l'observa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment ou une voix brisa le silence.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue !

Rogue se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Le retourneur de temps_

_Noubliez pas de laissez des reviews ;)_

_melooo_


	2. Le retourneur de temps

_Note de L'auteur:_

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long que le premier chapitre, et je suis désolé pour le retard je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de le publié._

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews._

_Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Retourneur de Temps…

_Rogue l'observa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment ou une voix brisa le silence._

_-Bonjour professeur Rogue !_

_Rogue se retourna et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia._

-Potter ? Que faîtes vous là ?

-Dumbledore était condamnés n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue regarda Harry avec méfiance pendant quelques secondes.

-Qui me dit que vous êtes le vrai Potter ?

-Rien ! Tout comme moi, qui sais ? Vous n'êtes peut être pas le vrai Rogue.

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'un mangemort viendrait faire ici !

-Je sais pour le retourneur de temps, lança Harry en changent de sujet

-Bravo Potter si j'avais été un mangemorts non seulement vous m'aviez donné une information capitale mais en plus vous veniez de prouver ma trahison envers le seigneur des ténèbres !

- Mon intuition me disait que j'avais réellement Severus Rogue devant moi et non un mangemort et je fais confiance en mon intuition !

-Vous avez vu le souvenir n'est ce pas ? demanda Rogue glacial.

-En effet ! Dumbledore était condamné à cause de la bague et vous l'avez tué sur son ordre pour sauver Malefoy de la mort, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous ? répondit le jeune homme impassible.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres pense que Poudlard sera bientôt sous son emprise, il ne voyait donc plus l'intérêt d'avoir un espion dans l'école.

-Donc Voldemort voulait vous confier la tache de tué Dumbledore si Malfoy ne réussissait pas, lança Harry plus à lui-même qu'à Rogue.

-Je vois que vous êtes perspicace Potter, dit rogue avec sarcasme.

Harry ignora la remarque de son ancien professeur de potion car son attention était dirigée vers le retourneur de temps.

-Dumbledore voulait que vous…

-Que je retourne dans le passé, coupa Harry, je sais. Savez vous dans quelle époque je dois aller précisément ?

-Non, je sais juste que vous devez tourner le sablier seulement deux fois, Dumbledore ne ma rien dit d'autre.

Rogue laissa tomber l'objet précieux dans les mains d'Harry puis tourna les talons, avant de sortir il se retourna et s'adressa à son ancien élève.

-Adieu Potter, et bonne chance !

Puis il sortit, ses robes noires tournoyant dans l'air et laissant Harry seul.

Harry prêta de nouveau son attention au retourneur de temps et le fit tourner entre ses doigts fins. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il mit la fine chaîne d'argent autour de son coup, puis fit tourner le petit sablier entre ses doigts, deux fois.

Tout disparut autour de lui, le noir complet.

Puis une forte lumière l'aveugla, le jeune gryffon tituba, et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son équilibre.

Le survivant regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans cette vieille maison abandonné, mais à Poudlard.

Le soleil venait de se lever, des éclats orangés illuminaient les murs de pierre du château.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là dans le milieu du couloir. Il devait aller voir le directeur de cette époque en espérant que ce soit Dumbledore.

Le jeune gryffon avançait avec prudence dans les couloirs. Le château était désert, il était encore tôt.

Harry descendit les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au deuxième étage, le jeune homme traversa le long couloir menant à le gargouille de pierre l'air incertain, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire au directeur de cette époque ! Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il venait du futur, il passerait pour un fou sortit de Ste Mangouste.

Il éclata de rire à cette idée stupide.

Mais le jeune homme n'eu pas besoin de ce posé de questions à ce sujet encore bien longtemps.

Une voix familière l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-J'ignore ce qui vous fait rire Mr. Potter, mais vous ne devriez pas être ici !

Ce n'était pas un reproche juste une remarque de la part de cet inconnu qui s'adressait au jeune homme. Harry se retourna n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il tomba nez à nez avec…

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Lança Harry soulagé.

Le directeur fronça des sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas James Potter ? dit Dumbledore plus à lui-même qu'a Harry, et pourtant vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Le jeune gryffon haussa des sourcils, Dumbledore l'avait confondu avec James Potter, ce qui signifie qu'il était à l'époque ou ses parents étaient encore élèves à Poudlard, probablement en dernière année.

-En effet je ne suis pas James Potter, Harry hésita un moment puis se lança, en fait je ne viens pas de cette époque.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Lança Dumbledore confus.

Harry détacha la fine chaîne d'argent de son cou et la donna à Dumbledore.

Le directeur prit le retourneur de temps avec délicatesse, il l'examina sous tous ses angles. Il fronça des sourcils intrigués

-Venez avec moi dans mon bureau.

Harry acquiesçât sans poser de question et suivit son ancien directeur jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre.

-Gnomes aux poivres !

La gargouille laissa passer Harry et Dumbledore qui montèrent les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry remarqua les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui lui faisait des signes de bienvenue.

Dumbledore traversa la pièce, s'approcha d'une armoire dissimulée dans un coin sombre.

Harry fronça des sourcils perplexes, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette armoire auparavant.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers l'armoire, après quelques secondes un filet orangé sortit de celle-ci pour atteindre les portes au poigner d'argent de la mystérieuse armoire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, Dumbledore s'approcha avec assurance, il tendit sa main vers une étagère et sortit un boîtier de velours qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil et invita Harry à faire de même.

Le jeune gryffon regarda Dumbledore avec méfiance. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore manigançait encore.

-Voyez-vous Mr. ?

-Potter, Harry Potter.

Dumbledore sourit à cette réponse puis reprit son sérieux.

-Voyez-vous dans ce petit boîtier un retourneur de temps y est placé, le même que celui qui était accroché à votre coup et qui par la même occasion vous à permis de venir à notre époque si je suppose bien ? Demanda le directeur avec perspicacité.

-Vous supposer bien professeur !

-Comment ce retourneur de temps est-il arrivé en votre possession ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Je suis désoler mais je viens du futur, et vous révélez comment il est arrivé en ma possession serait révéler des éléments de mon époque et donc risquer de modifier le passé !

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils.

-Vous faîtes preuve d'une grande maturité pour votre âge M. Potter !

Le silence s'installa entre le directeur et son élève pendant quelques instants, les portraits eux écoutaient avec attention.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu à notre époque si ce n'est pour changé le passé ? Demanda Dumbledore avec méfiance.

-Dans mon époque Voldemort est toujours en vie, il me traque, il veut ma mort et c'est réciproque, mon but est de le détruire, seulement Voldemort à crée sept horcruxes pour devenir immortel. Les objets dans lesquels il a mis une partit de son âme son des reliques ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard et je peux vous assurez qu'ils sont très bien protégés et cacher dans des endroits que lui seul connaît.

C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !

Dumbledore regardait Harry l'air grave.

-Je me doutais que Voldemort cherchait à devenir immortel et qu'il était capable de tous pour l'être même à employer les pires moyens en magie noire. J'ai eu raisons de t'envoyer à cette époque, personne ne te connais ici et tu pourras prendre une identité d'emprunt et étudier à Poudlard, je te ferais passer pour un membre de ma famille venant d'Amérique nous dirons que tu as étudié à Salem ainsi personne ne posera de questions. Demain nous serons le 1er septembre je t'emmènerais à King's cross. Tu prendras le train et une fois arrivé ici, Minerva s'occupera de toi pour que tu sois répartit et tu commenceras une nouvelle année en même temps que les autres élèves, en qu'elle année es-tu ?

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore le tutoyait à présent et il en était heureux, il avait l'impression de retrouver son ancien directeur, le jeune homme approuvait aussi l'idée de Dumbledore sur sa nouvelle identité et répondit à sa question avec enthousiasme.

-En septième année. Pour ma maison, je demanderais au choixpeau de m'envoyer à serpentard.

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils surpris.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'ainsi je pourrais surveillez certains serpentard qui deviendront des mangemorts.

-C'est une bonne idée ! Pour ton identité d'emprunt j'ai peut être une idée. Vois-tu les O'Connell font partit de mes cousins lointain qui vivent en Amérique, et viennent rarement en Angleterre donc je pense que tu peux te faire passer pour leur fils sans problème. As-tu des objections ?

-Non je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Parfait ! Ainsi donc tu es maintenant William O'Connell. N'oublit pas de réagir si on t'appelle par ton nom d'emprunt, aux yeux des autres tu ne seras plus Harry Potter et ce pour un petit moment, il faudra aussi que tu invente un nouveau passé pour ne pas paraître suspect et surtout éviter d'évoquer le futur en aucun cas.

Harry acquiesçât avec gravité.

-Maintenant nous allons devoir modifier un peu ton apparence tu ressemble trop à James.

Le jeune homme et Dumbledore se levèrent, celui-ci s'approcha du jeune homme prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur le visage d'Harry. Dumbledore récita quelques formules, le survivant ressentit quelques picotements puis le directeur lui tendit un miroir, Harry étouffa une exclamation en voyant son visage, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il regrettait ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux noirs

Ses cheveux étaient brun, ils étaient un peu plus long ce qui enchantait Harry car ils lui tombaient devant les yeux et lui masquaient par ce fait sa cicatrice. Ses yeux autrefois d'un vert émeraude étincelant étaient devenus bleu nuit, son teint moins pâle, et ses lunettes étaient devenus ovale.

-On voit encore un peu la ressemblance mais sans tes cheveux noirs et tes yeux émeraudes, les gens ne feront pas attention.

* * *

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross les élèves de Poudlard ce bousculaient pour pouvoir dire au revoir à leur famille avant de partir.

Harry tirait sa valise derrière lui et montât dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Le jeune homme avançait doucement dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express lorsqu'il vit un compartiment vide, il poussa la porte laissa tomber sa valise à l'intérieur puis s'assit regardant par la fenêtre, nostalgique, il se rappelait les années précédentes avec Ron et Hermione.

Le jeune gryffondor soupira.

-Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda une voix qu'Harry avait l'impression de connaître.

Le jeune brun leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'environs 16, 17 ans aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Harry mit une seconde pour comprendre que la jeune femme était en faite sa mère. Le gryffondor était stupéfait mais bien sur il n'en montra rien pour ne pas attirer l'attention, gardant un visage impassible, chose rare chez lui.

-Bien sur !

Harry poussa sa valise pour permettre à la jeune rousse de s'assoir.

-Je suis Lily Evans ! dit-elle chaleureusement.

-Enchanté de te connaître, je suis William O'Connell mais appelle moi Will.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Will.

Harry replongea son regard de nuit dans le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

-Alors, tu es en quelle année ? Lança Lily curieuse.

Le jeune brun se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Septième année, et toi ? dit-il à la dérober.

-Aussi, elle hésita un moment puis se lança, et qu'est ce qui t'amène à Poudlard par ses temps qui courent ?

-Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? fit-elle avec surprise

Le survivant sourit.

-Oui, c'est l'un de mes cousins lointain, mais nous sommes proche surtout depuis la mort de mes parents.

-Que leurs est-il arrivé ? demanda t'elle avec compassion.

Harry appréciait de voir que Lily n'avait pas éprouvé de la pitié parce que ses parents étaient morts.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

-Je comprends, je ne t'importunerai plus avec ce sujet qui doit être douloureux pour toi.

Un silence pesant tomba dans le compartiment pour faire tomber cette tension entre eux, Lily eu l'idée de parler d'un autre sujet.

-Et où étudiais-tu avant de venir ici ?

-A Salem.

L'intérêt de Lily se fit plus intense.

-Vraiment ? Et comment c'était là-bas ?

Harry haussa des épaules.

-Disons que c'était loin d'être tranquille ! Lança t'il énigmatique.

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement, et les élèves commencèrent à mettre leurs robes de Poulard.

Quand à Harry et Lily, ils avaient fait connaissance et s'entendaient bien, le jeune homme pourrait même dire que c'était le début d'une nouvelle amitié et le survivant en était très heureux.

Le train ralentit petit à petit pour s'arrêter à la gare de pré-au-lard. Les élèves descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirées par les sombrals, Harry se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles accompagner de Lily. Le brun s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer le sombral puis monta dans la calèche. Le silence se fit présent pendant le trajet, Harry et Lily regardaient dehors admirant la lune et les étoiles jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent enfin à Poudlard.

Tous les élèves descendirent des calèches puis montèrent les marches de pierre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

McGonagall vint à la rencontre d'Harry.

-Mr.O'Connell, venez avec moi.

Le jeune homme suivit McGonagall sous le regard de nombreux élèves suspicieux.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce à proximité de la grande salle.

- Les premières années seront répartit puis ce sera à votre tour.

Le jeune gryffondor acquiesçât

-Bien !

Sur ce elle sortit dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Harry attendait depuis bientôt trois quart d'heure, lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

-C'est à votre tour.

Le survivant soupira puis emboîta le pas de son professeur. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous les yeux interrogateurs des élèves. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur ça tête.

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens, un voyageur du futur, où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as du courage, tu es intelligent et ruser ainsi que de l'ambition ! Je sais tu as voulu être à Gryffondor et tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu faisais partit de cette maison mais je lis dans ton esprit que tu veux être à Serpentard._

_-C'est exacte met moi à Serpentard, je dois y allé pour ma mission._

_-Hhmmm, si tu le souhaites._

**-Serpentard.  
**

La table de Serpentard applaudit et Harry rejoignit sa nouvelle maison.

Dumbledore se leva et la grande salle se tût.

-Bien ! Souhaitons la bienvenu à William O'Connell qui nous vient de Salem et qui commencera sa septième année demain avec ses autres camarades, sur ce bon appétit !

A la fin de cette phrase d'innombrables plats apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons.

Les Gryffondor ainsi que les autres maisons discutaient gaiement appréciant de se retrouver, la table des Serpentard était plus calme.

Le repas se passa rapidement et alors que les plats disparaissaient des assiettes le directeur se leva pour faire son discourt de début d'année.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous maintenant que nos ventres sont bien remplit je dois vous rappeler quelques petites règles. La forêt est strictement interdite comme son nom l'indique et vous trouverez la liste des objets interdits sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard. Aussi je dois vous mettre en garde la menace de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts se fait de plus en plus présente ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, je dois vous avertir qu'il est interdit de sortir après le couvre feu et que les protections du château ont été renforcés. Maintenant il se fait tard, vous devez être frais et dispos pour vos cours demain. Bonne nuit !

Tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle, les premières années suivirent leurs préfets respectifs. Harry se dirigea vers les cachots tout en suivant les autres élèves. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans les sombres couloirs, les autres Serpentard s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et un préfet prononça le mot de passe.

_-Basilic !_

Le mur se déplaça et les Serpentard entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry sur leur trace. Alors qu'il allait vers les dortoirs un jeune homme brun et aux yeux bleus avec un air hautain s'approcha.

-O'Connell ! Je suis Evan Rosier et lui derrière c'est Severus Rogue.

Ce crétin n'avait pas besoin de lui dire il le savait déjà.

-Il va falloir que tu te plis à quelques règles, tout d'abord les Serpentard ne se mélange pas avec les autres maisons et encore moins avec les Sangs-de-bourbes ensuite tu es nouveau donc tu te plis à nos…

-Si tu crois que je vais me plier à tes ordres, tu rêves ! Coupa le jeune homme avec froideur.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Que ce soit clair je traîne avec qui je veux, donc si je veux être amis avec des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle ou même avec des Sangs-de-bourbes comme tu dis ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera. De plus je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et encore moins de la part des larbins de Voldemort !

Les Serpentard étaient soufflé par l'audace du nouveau et ce n'était rien comparé à Rosier à cet instant.

Sur ce le jeune gryffondor tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir en se tournant une dernière fois vers Rosier un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

* * *

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_

_Laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plait ;)_

_Chapitre 3: Une semaine éprouvante (1er partie)_

_melooo_


	3. Une semaine éprouvante 1er partie

__

Note de l'auteur:

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragement. Pour vous récompenser je vous offre mon troisième chapitre qui est plus long que les deux autres chapitres.

Le chapitre 3 va raconter un peu la vie de notre survivant à Poudlard dans cette nouvelle époque où il fera d'ailleurs de nouvelles rencontres et de nouveaux ennemis.

Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling suaf l'histoire et Certains personnages.

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier: 7e année serpentard  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une semaine éprouvante (1er partie)

**1****er**** Jour.**

Harry se leva tôt se matin là, il ne voulait pas faire face à ses condisciples dès le matin.

Alors que le jeune homme descendait les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre la salle commune, il aperçut une jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée, tout en étant passionné par sa lecture, elle ne remarque pas la présence d'Harry.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un acajou éclatant, ses yeux en amende étaient d'une couleur noisette, elle avait le visage fin et harmonieux.

Harry s'approcha et put distinguer le titre du livre.

''_La métamorphose : Comment devenir animagus.''_

-Tu t'intéresses aux animagis ?

Elle sursauta et lâcha son livre des mains, elle se baissa en même temps qu'Harry pour le ramasser.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec un air étrange. Le jeune gryffon fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle détourna des yeux, confuse.

-Rien ! C'est juste que…..que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un Serpentard me faire des excuses, ce n'est pas courant ici.

Harry sourit gentiment et lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je suis William O'connell.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Rose Lorens ! Se présenta-t-elle, elle attrapa sa main avec gratitude.

Le jeune gryffon aida la jeune femme à se relever et lui tendit son livre de métamorphose qu'elle prit avec soin puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ainsi commence le début d'une nouvelle amitié………

* * *

Alors que Rose et Harry se rendaient vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal, une bande de Serpentard leur barrèrent la route, dont Rogue et Rosier en faisait partit.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec cette racaille Lorens ! Lança Rosier avec mépris.

-La ferme ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Cracha celle-ci.

-Sale petite sang-mêlé, tu me dois respect et obéissance. Je suis un sang-pur, je suis supérieur à toi !

Harry éclata d'un rire narquois.

-Vu le petit pois qui te remplace le cerveau je doute que tu sois supérieur à nous Rosier.

Celui-ci crispa la mâchoire.

-Mulciber, Avery occupez-vous de lui.

Ceux-ci sortirent leurs baguettes et s'approchèrent dangereusement d'Harry et de Rose, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et fut plus rapide que les deux autres.

_-Expélliarmus !_

Les quatre serpents furent projeter contre le mur et leur baguettes tombèrent au pieds du jeune gryffon, sous les yeux écarquiller de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Avoir fait face à Voldemort et au mangemorts pendant plus de six ans avait ses avantages, il était plus rapide et avait plus d'expérience que les autres élèves de l'école.

Il reprit son chemin suivit de Rose qui était toujours choquer par la scène qui venait de ce dérouler sous ses yeux.

-Comment arrives-tu à produire un _expélliarmus_ aussi puissant ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-L'habitude, dit-il énigmatique.

Elle le regarda septique puis détourna les yeux pour apercevoir qu'ils étaient arrivé. Les Gryffondor et le reste des Serpentard de septième année attendaient déjà leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsqu'il passa devant les gryffondor, Harry aperçut Lily. Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret qui n'échappa ni à Rose ni à un jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles d'un noir de jais et aux yeux noisette.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en catogan, il portait des lunettes carrées et marchait avec assurance. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle, les élèves le suivirent en silence. Les gryffondor et les serpentard s'installèrent et leur professeur leur fit face mais au moment ou l'homme allait se présenter, quatre serpents entrèrent dans la salle sous le regard interrogateur de leur professeur.

-Quel est le motif de votre retard, messieurs ?

-Nous sommes allé à l'infirmerie, excusez-nous pour notre retard professeur, lança Rogue en regardant Harry avec insistance.

-Bien asseyez-vous et que cela ne ce reproduise plus au je devrais vous sanctionnez.

Les jeunes serpentard acquiescèrent et s'installèrent à leur place respective.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me nomme John Davis et je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lily leva aussitôt la main, Davis le remarqua et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Oui, Miss ?

-Evans, monsieur.

-Miss Evans vous avez une question ?

-Vous êtes auror n'est ce pas ?

Davis fixa le regard de son élève avec attention avant de répondre.

-En effet Miss Evans, je suis auror.

Les gryffondor se mirent à chuchoter avec enthousiasme, mais une voix interrompit ces chuchotements incessants.

-On s'en moque qu'il soit auror, l'important c'est qu'il soit compétant !

Les gryffondor ainsi que les serpentard se tournèrent vers Harry avec surprise, Davis lui haussa des sourcils méfiant

-Vous êtes Mr ?

-O'Connell.

-Mr O'Connell, pourquoi pensez vous qu'il soit important que je sois compétant ?

Harry savait que c'était un test. Davis voulait savoir dans quel camp il était, le jeune gryffon se permit de lui faire savoir.

-Ca semble évident, ce n'est pas avec un accio qu'on va pouvoir ce défendre contre les mangemorts.

L'intérêt de Davis pour Harry se fit plus présent, les serpentard eux le fusillèrent du regard.

-Je partage votre avis Mr. O'Connell, la menace des mangemorts et de vous-savez-qui ce fait de plus en plus présente, je ne cherche pas à vous faite peur seulement à vous mettre en garde ! C'est votre dernière année dans ce château, dehors vous ne serez plus aussi protéger, la vie sera dur, vous devrez toujours être sur vos garde savoir vous défendre à n'importe quel moment ou attaque. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère à insister pour qu'un auror ayant de l'expérience soit votre nouveau professeur, et aussi pour vous donner des cours de duel.

Rogue leva la main. Davis se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Oui Mr?

-Rogue

-Mr Rogue je vous écoute.

-Quel genre de cours de duel allez-vous nous donner ?

-Je pense qu'il sera essentiel dans un premier temps de revoir les sortilèges de défense, entre autres les sortilèges basiques comme l'expélliarmus.

-Je doute qu'un _Expelliarmus_ nous sauve la vie face à un mangemort, fit une voix avec sarcasme.

Harry renifla avec mépris.

-Détrompe-toi ça peut te sauver la vie même face à Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, Davis était de plus en plus impressionner par l'expérience du jeune homme.

-Mr Potter, je pense que Mr. O'Connell n'a pas tort, vous ne devriez pas négliger les sorts mineurs, ils peuvent vous être très utiles.

James se tourna vers son professeur sous les yeux émeraude de Lily puis se tût.

Le reste du cours ce passa tranquillement, le professeur Davis passa le reste de l'heure à parler du programme de cette année, et des cours de duel qui seront prochainement mit en place pour les sixième et septième années.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry et Rose se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner, ils se disputaient sur les événements de cette journée riche en animation. Après leur cours d'histoire de la magie Rosier, Mulciber et Avery avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Rose en lui jetant un sort de paralysie, bien évidement le jeune homme était arrivé juste a temps et s'en était mêlé en leur lançant un sortilège de _stupéfixion_.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Protesta-t-elle sévèrement

-Ils voulaient te lancer un sort, je n'allais pas les laisser faire !

Elle s'arrêta exaspéré, Harry fit de même.

-Ce n'est pas une solution Will, tu réagis comme un gryffondor !

-Que proposes-tu alors ?

-Il faut réagir avec intelligence, dit-elle avec un sourire des plus mystérieux.

Harry sourit à son tour, il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

-Tu saurais préparer du polynectar ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle écarquilla des yeux, surprise par cette soudaine question.

-Ce…c'est interdit, et c'est une potion compliquée…

-Serais-tu capable de la faire oui ou non ?

-Heu…oui mais pourquoi tu….

-J'ai connus une personne qui avait vécu une mauvaise aventure avec du polynectar, au lieu de mettre un cheveu, elle avait mis un poil de chat involontairement. On pourrait remplacer les cheveux par des poils d'animaux, j'imagine bien Rosier avec une tête de chat ! Coupa Harry

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda-t'elle septique.

-Non, ils feront juste un petit tour à l'infirmerie.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme croisait des doigts pour qu'elle accepte.

-D'accord, mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider

Harry grimaça à cette réponse.

-Je ne suis pas un géni en potion.

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque, au même moment Harry ouvrit la porte menant dans le hall et aperçut Lily.

-Lily !

Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Salut, dit-elle chaleureusement, il parait que tu as des problèmes avec quelques serpentard.

-On dirait que les nouvelles vont vite.

Elle sourit à cette remarque puis elle se tourna vers Rose.

-Lorens ! Salua-t-elle.

-Evans !

-Rose, Lily, reprit le jeune homme.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui intrigués.

-Vous pourriez vous appelez par vos prénom.

Rose et Lily se regardèrent étonné puis haussèrent des épaules.

Harry leur sourit d'un air innocent puis reprit son chemin vers la grande salle suivit des deux jeunes femmes.

Le jeune gryffon s'assit à la table des serpents en compagnie de Rose, et Lily en fit de même à la table des gryffons.

Le jeune homme allait porter son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il fronça des sourcils perplexes, son jus de citrouille avait une odeur étrange. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas boire ça, alors que Rose allait porter son verre à ses lèvres comme le jeune homme quelques secondes plus tôt, Harry lui arracha des mains sous les yeux surpris de celle-ci.

-Le jus de citrouille n'est pas normal, je metterais ma mains au feu qu'il a été empoisonné, chuchota t'il.

-Empoisonner ? fit-elle interloqué.

-Heu…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, disons plutôt qu'il a été mélangé à une potion.

Rose parut soulager par cette réponse, mais je jeune homme s'aperçut que Rogue n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange, le jeune serpent regardait maintenant son verre de jus de citrouille avec méfiance.

Un cri surgit soudain dans la grande salle. Les trois serpentard se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce cri, qui s'avère être Mulciber.

-Hhhhhaaaa ! On m'attaque, à l'aide ! Des vampires partout autour de moi, au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Cria-t-il paniqué.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la grande salle, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs se regardèrent étonner.

-Ce pauvre Mulciber nage en plein délire, lança Rose à la dérober.

Seulement Harry s'aperçu bien vite que Mulciber n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la raison, d'autre serpentard manifestèrent leur folie et leur confusion.

-Potion de confusion ! Murmura Rogue

Harry est Rose se tournèrent vers lui.

-Leurs esprits nage en pleine confusion, ils ne savent plus distingués la réalité.

-Seul plusieurs élèves doué dans cette matière aurait pu préparé une potion aussi difficile, c'est du niveau des aurors, fit Rose impressionner, je me demande qui aurait pu mélanger notre jus de citrouille à cette potion.

Harry n'eu pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Le jeune gryffon regarda avec insistance un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes assis à la table des gryffondor.

James Potter se tourna vers le jeune homme, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Remus et Sirius remarquèrent cet échange silencieux et tournèrent eux aussi leur regard vers Harry, Peter n'ayant rien remarqué continua de manger en silence malgré le chaos dans la grande salle.

-Silence ! Lança une voix forte.

Toute la grande salle se fit silencieuse mis à part les serpentard confus, les trois maraudeurs détournèrent le regard.

-Minerva, veuillez aider Horace à accompagner ses élèves à l'infirmerie, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur de métamorphose.

McGonagall acquiesçât et aida Slughorn avec les serpentard qui continuaient de délirer.

-Sachez que les professeurs et moi-même chercherons les coupables, il est intolérable que les élèves ayant concocté cette mauvaise plaisanterie sans sorte sans aucune sanction. Ces élèves, Dumbledore désigna les serpentard confus, ont été victime d'une potion de confusion qui aurait put être dangereuse si elle avait été mal préparé. Bien entendu les coupables n'écoperont pas d'une simple retenue, il se pourrait qu'ils soient renvoyés de l'école.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la grande salle, tous regardaient Dumbledore avec appréhension.

-Sur ce il se fait tard, bonne nuit à tous !

Harry et Rose accompagné de Rogue se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

-C'est Potter et sa bande qui on fait le coup, lança Harry sur de lui.

-Impossible ! Les maraudeurs font peut être des blagues de mauvais goût quelques fois, mais jamais de ce genre là, ça ressemblait plus à une vengeance. Contredit Rose.

-Non, O'Connell a raison, c'est Potter qui a fait le coup, maintenant qui ils visaient ?.......Fit Rogue, prenant pars au débat.

-Et si c'était toi ? Dit Rose en ce tournant vers le survivant.

-Moi ?

-Oui possible, tu es nouveau, et tu es un serpentard. Même si ils ne savent pas que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis dans notre maison, appuya le serpent.

-Et Potter à remarquer que tu t'entendais bien avec Evans, remarqua la jeune femme.

-Et alors ? lança Harry comme si il ne savait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-James Potter aime Evans, il veut sortir avec elle depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, il doit sûrement être jaloux.

Devant les arguments de la jeune femme, Harry ne put le contredire bien longtemps et avoua même qu'elle avait raison.

-Au fait Rogue comment ce fait il que tu n'es pas avec Rosier ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

-Rosier est un crétin, de plus j'ai retenu la leçon de ce matin, fit celui-ci en lançant un regard appuyé au jeune gryffon, et puis je voulais connaître votre théorie sur ce qu'il c'était passé au dîner.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des serpents.

-Basilic, lança Rose.

Le mur de pierre laissa passer les jeunes élèves qui entrèrent dans la salle commune en même temps qu'un groupe de troisième année.

-Désoler de vous laisser les gars, mais moi je vais me coucher, à demain ! dit Rose en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

Elle se retourna et leur fit un clin d'œil puis disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Harry et Rogue se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur dortoir. Une fois avoir dit bonne nuit à Rogue et s'être coucher dans se draps vert émeraude il repensa à cette journée épuisante et s'endormit la tête pleines de souvenirs.

* * *

**2****e**** Jour.**

Après cette journée de cours épuisante Harry décida de faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur les fondateurs et ainsi avancer dans sa recherche sur les horcruxes.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le royaume des serdaigles, Harry aperçu par la fenêtre une silhouette qu'il reconnut prêt du lac.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour tourner les talons et partir en sens inverse.

Il traversa le couloir sous l'œil attentif des portraits, le jeune homme marchait tellement vite que lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un.

BOUM.

La personne en question portait une pile de livres qui tombèrent au sol, elle-même vacilla sous le choc ! Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

C'était une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! S'excusa le jeune homme.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses livres éparpillé sur le sol avec l'aide d'Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure !

Une fois tous les livres ramassés, ils se relevèrent, alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur chemin respectif la jeune inconnue se retourna.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Mary Campbell.

Harry sourit.

-William O'connell.

-Enchanté de te connaître William. A un de ces jours peut être.

Sur ce elle partit laissant Harry seul dans le couloir perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme reprit se route vers l'entré du château, cette fille l'intriguait, d'après son uniforme c'est une gryffondor, sûrement dans la même année que lui, elle savait forcement que c'était un serpentard et pourtant elle n'est pas partit en courant sous prétexte qu'il faisait partit de la maison des serpents.

Sans, sans rendre compte il arriva vite vers le parc ensoleillé.

Harry fut heureux de constater que la silhouette qu'il avait aperçut tantôt était toujours là, le jeune homme s'approcha discrètement.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune femme resta impassible non surprise de l'arrivé soudaine de son condisciple.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle après un moment.

Harry s'assit tranquillement, puis lui et Rose, car il s'agissait bien de Rose, restèrent silencieux appréciant encore la douce chaleur du soleil de ce mois de septembre.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'acajou se tourna vers le survivant.

-Tu es un jeune homme mystérieux William, je ne sais presque rien de toi.

-Ça ne fait que deux jours que nous nous connaissons.

-Peut être, mais j'ai connus des personnes qui se dévoilaient facilement, des personnes dont je connaissais leur vie en à peine deux jours.

-Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde !

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers le lac et de nouveau le silence ce fit pendant quelques instants.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, lança Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit un sourie des plus mystérieux.

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis commença son récit.

-Mon père est un sorcier, une langue-de-plomb au département des mystères. Ma mère est une fille de moldus, elle est médicomage à Ste Mangouste. J'aime la musique, jouer du piano c'est ma passion, je t'apprendrais peut être un jour. Ma fleur préférer est la rose, et j'adore la métamorphose, d'ailleurs j'aimerais devenir professeur et enseigner à Salem. Ah oui j'oubliais, j'adore aussi la tarte à la mélasse.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'adore la tarte à la mélasse !

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

-Très bien, par où commencer ?

-Pourquoi pas par le début ? Proposa-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

-Mes parents sont des cousins lointains de Dumbledore, j'ai fait mes études à Salem jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Mes parents ont vécu en Angleterre il y a une dizaines d'années, la famille de mon père était réputé pour être une grande famille de sang-pur, bien évidement Voldemort à proposer à mes parents de se joindre à lui. Ils ont refusé, ils ont été tués. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu de l'attaque des mangemorts.

Son histoire tenait bien la route, le jeune homme y avait longuement réfléchit, l'histoire que ses parents ont été tués par des mangemorts expliquait le raison de son arrivé à Poudlard. Les gens ne poseraient pas trop de questions enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Rose avait un air grave qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je suis sincèrement désoler pour tes parents.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

-Merci ! Murmura-t-il.

Rose et Harry restèrent encore plusieurs heures à contempler le soleil se coucher lentement laissant place à la douce nuit de ce dernier mois d'été.

* * *

**3****e**** Jour.**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec un air déterminé.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et s'engagea dans un autre couloir sombre du septième étage.

Arrivé au bout, un tableau représentant un phénix s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre.

-Bienvenue dans mon jardin secret ! Fit-elle avec un sourie éclatant.

Elle s'effaça laissant passer le jeune homme.

-Le mot de passe est farfadet.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda Harry émerveiller.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait celui-ci ressemblait à la salle commune des gryffondor, sauf qu'elle était décorée dans les tons bleus.

Une cheminée prenait place à l'autre bout de la pièce, des fauteuils confortables y étaient placé devant.

Des dizaines d'étagères étaient accrochés sur les murs remplit de livres de potions, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, et duel.

Rose s'approcha d'une des étagères et pris plusieurs livres.

-Lors de ma quatrième année, alors que je traînais dans les couloirs du septième étage, j'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard. Le phénix du tableau ma laisser entrer, depuis je reviens souvent ici.

-Incroyable ! Cet endroit est parfait.

-J'ai décider de te monter cet endroit déjà parce que je te fait confiance mais aussi parce que c'est un endroit idéale pour préparer de polynectar, j'ai d'ailleur trouvé quelques livres qui pourraient nous aider. Je ne sais pas i tu es au courant mais il faut un certain temps pour la préparer.

-Un mois pour être exacte.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un géni en potion, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Il lui fit un sourire des plus mystérieux en retour.

Pendant les prochaines heures qui suivirent ils se mirent au travail préparant leur vengeance avec soin.

James était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin les bras croisé derrière la tête.

-Comment a t'il su ? demanda le brun pour la énième fois.

-Inutile de te creusé la tête Cornedrue, il a deviné point finale, lui répondit une voix agacé.

James se mit en position assise et regarda avec insistance la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il était brun, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux avec élégance.

-Ce type est bizarre vous ne trouver pas ? Depuis quand les serpentard se lient-ils d'amitié avec des gryffondor, et des enfants de moldus qui plus est ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, tu te tracasse la tête pour rien, lui répondit un autre jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux de miel.

-Disons plutôt qu'il est jaloux et qu'il n'accepte pas qu'un autre garçon tourne autour d'Evans.

Le jeune gryffon serra les dents et se tourna vers le quatrième jeune homme du dortoir.

-Peter soutient moi !

Celui-ci hausse des épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise James ?

Le maraudeur se leva d'un bond.

-Puisse que c'est comme ça je m'en vais.

-Cornedrue attend ! Lança Sirius.

Mais le jeune homme fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Il traversa le dortoir et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

James traversa la salle commune et quitta la tour gryffondor sans but précis.

Son instinct lui disait de ce méfier de William O'Connell. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Le jeune homme se doutait que ce n'était pas un mangemort, il avait revendiqué devant toute la classe qu'il était contre Voldemort. James s'arrêta et ce laissa glisser contre un mur, le jeune homme ferma les yeux se perdant dans ses pensées, mais une voix le ramena à la réalité brutalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Lança une voix avec froideur.

Le jeune maraudeur se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, ne répliqua le jeune homme agacé.

James referma les yeux, indifférent à la présence de Lily. La jeune femme croisa les bras.

-Pour la potion de confusion, c'étais-toi n'es-ce pas ?

Le maraudeur ne répondit pas restant toujours impassible.

-Qui visais-tu encore ? Rogue ? Rosier ? A quoi ça te sers de toujours t'en prendre aux serpentard ?

James ouvrit les yeux et regarda intensément la rousse.

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Evans, fit il avec froideur espérant qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Mais Lily ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement.

-Au contraire, je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre les choses aux claires, si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement tu te trompes !

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement ? Tu cherches à me provoquer ?

Le jeune homme était debout maintenant, s'approchant de Lily dangereusement, il regardait la jeune femme de toute se hauteur.

-Non ! Simplement qu'il serait temps de grandir un peu tu ne crois pas ? J'espérais sincèrement que cette année tu deviendrais plus mature, mais tu continu toujours à te conduire comme un parfait crétin.

-Oh tu peux parler toi ! Tu joues les miss-parfaite mature et toujours à suivre le règlement à la lettre mais en fait tu n'es qu'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout doublé d'une petit idiote qui ne sais pas s'amuser ! Cracha t'il furieux.

La jeune femme le gifla de toutes ses forces.

James regarda la jeune rousse avec effarement puis dans un moment de folie, s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lily trop étonné pour faire quoique ce soit, ne le repoussa pas sur le moment.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser en s'écartant de la belle rousse. Puis s'étonnant de sa propre audace, il recula de plusieurs pas et enfin partit en courant sous les

yeux indécis de la jeune femme bouleverser par ce qui venait de ce passer à l'instant.

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Une semaines éprouvante (2e partie)_

_melooo_


	4. Une semaine éprouvante 2e partie

__

Note de l'auteur:

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre ''Une semaine éprouvante'' qui je l'espère vous plaira._

_Le 5e chapitre sera poster la semaine prochaine, promis !_

_Comme d'habitude tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.  
_

_Merci à Touets et à Tous pour vos reviews._

_melooo._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels  
_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Une semaine éprouvante (2e Partie)

**4****e**** Jour**

Depuis ce qui c'était passé l'autre soir, James évitait Lily du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle-même ne chercha pas à faire face au jeune homme. Seulement, leur comportement étrange ne passa pas inaperçu, les autres maraudeurs remarquèrent vite que James n'était pas normal avec la jeune femme. Remus, lui fit savoir alors que James était assis prêt de la fenêtre de la tour gryffondor.

-Je peux te parler une minute?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le maraudeur et acquiesçât. Remus prit place en face de son meilleur ami, un air impassible sur le visage.

-James, que ce passe t'il? Demanda le loug-garou soudainement.

-Je te demande pardon? Lança James, en se tournant vers son ami surpris.

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas James, depuis hier soir tu as un comportement bizarre, tu as évité Lily toute la journée. Que c'est-il passé après que tu es quitté le dortoir hier? Vous, vous-êtes disputé? Demanda Remus soucieux.

Le jeune homme fixa son regard sur la fenêtre quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le loup-garou.

-En quelque sorte…

Remus resta silencieux, sachant déjà que son ami finirait par cracher le morceau.

-Nous, nous sommes disputé, c'est vrai, ET puis….il soupira se passant une main sur son visage résigner, j'étais énervé, elle m'avait provoqué. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, j'ai insulté Lily de miss-je-sais-tout et d'idiote, ce que je ne pense absolument pas!

-Comment a-t'elle réagit? Demanda Remus craignant le pire.

-Elle m'a giflé!

-Je dois avouer que tu l'avais mérité, fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, mais j'ai…. il hésita un moment, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, vraiment j'ai été complètement fou!

Le jeune gryffon se leva et s'avança vers la cheminée. La salle commune était déserte à cette heure, les élèves étant partient ce coucher depuis une heure.

-De quoi parles-tu? Je ne comprends pas?

-Je l'ai embrassé Lunard.

Remus ne montra aucunement son étonnement, mais malgré son impassibilité légendaire, il ne put empêcher un sourire naître sur son visage.

-Et que c'est-il passé ensuite?

-J'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, alors je suis partit.

Remus éclata de rire, James le regarda surpris par l'hilarité de son meilleur ami.

-Merci Remus, ça m'aide beaucoup, fit il ironique.

-James, tu n'es qu'un crétin! Lança t'il reprenant son calme, tu es partit, alors que d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne t'as pas repoussé.

-Non, elle…

-Tu aurais du rester. Coupa Remus

-Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, imagine toi à ma place? C'est d'Evans dont on parle, j'avais peur qu'elle me gifle une deuxième fois.

Remus comprenait son ami. Le maraudeur ne donna qu'un seul conseil au jeune homme.

-Un conseil James. Va parler à Lily de ce qui c'est passé entre vous hier soir, présente lui tes excuses et surtout ne joue pas les crétin arrogant qu'elle déteste tant. Reste tout simplement toi.

Sur ce Remus se leva, et monta dans le dortoir des maraudeurs laissant James seul avec ses pansées.

Harry était à la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures déjà, cherchant désespérément le moindre indice sur les précieux objets ayant appartenu aux quatre fondateurs. Seule l'épée de Gryffondor était mentionnée dans certains livres.

Le jeune homme ferma un livre sur la légende des quatre fondateurs avec violence sous l'œil désapprobateur de Mrs Pince.

Le jeune gryffon rangea ses affaires dans son sac résigné et jeta celui-ci sur son épaule. Il sortit de la bibliothèque dépitée.

Le jeune survivant n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller dans la réserve, c'était son dernier espoir.

* * *

**5****e**** Jour**

James flânait dans les couloirs du château, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Lily. James prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la belle rousse qui portait une pile de livres dans les bras.

-Lily?

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna et aperçut le maraudeur, elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant c'était de fuir le plus loin possible, et pourtant elle resta inerte devant le jeune homme attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

La jeune femme regarda James surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Lily posa délicatement ses lourds livres au sol, puis fit face au jeune homme fixant son regard avec attention.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je voulais m'excuser pours ce que je t'ai dit et aussi pour t'avoir embrassé.

La jeune femme le regarda avec reconnaissance.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement.

-Oui, fit elle souriante.

-Que dirais-tu si on devenait amis, j'aimerais tirer un trait sur les années passé, qu'on apprenne à mieux ce connaître. Quand on regarde bien on ne se connaît pas vraiment, on ne fait que se disputer depuis notre première année.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants à la proposition du jeune maraudeur, James patient attendait sa réponse.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle après un moment.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Je veux bien qu'on devienne amis, à la seule condition que tu ne sois plus un gamin immature, et que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à Rogue.

-Promis !

Lily reprit ses livres reprenant son chemin avec le jeune homme.

-On ferrait mieux d'aller en cours de métamorphose avant d'être en retard

-Excellente idée ! Approuva la jeune femme.

* * *

Harry avançait rapidement pour rejoindre Rose au _''Phénix''_. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur repaire du septième étage.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement, il regarda autour de lui méfiant. Depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune gryffon avait l'impression d'être suivit. Ne voyant personne, Harry reprit son chemin en décidant tout de même de rester sur ses gardes. Il emprunta plusieurs passages secrets espérant semer celui qui le suivait, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas des maraudeurs.

Le jeune homme arriva vite au septième étage, passant par le même couloir sombre que la dernière fois. Il arriva rapidement devant le portrait du phénix.

_-Farfadet._

Le portrait s'ouvrit laissant passer le jeune gryffon.

Rose releva la tête et fronça des sourcils.

-Tu as fait vite pour venir, je t'ai envoyé un hibou il y a à peine dix minutes.

-Je sais mais j'étais suivi.

Le survivant posa son sac, hotta sa cape et s'assit sur le sol en face de sa condisciple qui était assise au sol en face d'un chaudron ou une potion bouillonnait lentement sur un feu magique.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

-Absolument ! J'ai essayé de le semer, mais j'ignore si j'ai réussit.

Rose tiqua à cette remarque. Si Harry avait été suivit jusqu'ici, ça risquait de poser problème.

-Espérons que celui ou celle qui t'as suivis ne découvrira pas notre repère.

Harry acquiesçât croisant les doigts lui aussi.

- J'ai aussi commencé la potion, bien évidement il nous faut des ingrédients particulièrement difficile à obtenir comme la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap.

-Aucun problème, il suffira de prendre quelques ingrédients dans la réserve de Slughorn.

-Aucun problème ? Vraiment ? Fit-elle ironique.

Mais avant qu'Harry puisse répliquer, le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'intrus qui s'avère être...

-Rogue ? Lança Rose sous la surprise.

-C'est donc toi qui me suivait ! Fit remarquer Harry.

-En effet ! Ca fait trois jours que je vous vois disparaître à divers moment de la journée.J'en ai conclus que vous maniganciez quelques chose tous les deux.

Le portrait se ferma derrière lui, le serpent posa son sac au sol comme Harry quelques minutes plus tôt.

-J'ai donc décidé de te suivre, dit-il en se tournant vers le Survivant, même si ca été difficile.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Rose intéresser.

Harry ne dit rien craignant le pire.

-O'connell ma donner du fil à retordre. Il a emprunté des passages secrets que je ne connaissais même pas pour tenter de me semer.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Rose intrigué.

-Oui, d'ailleurs comment les as-tu trouvé ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le survivant qui n'en menait pas large à cet instant.

_''__Une idée vite. . . . . . .''_ Pensa le jeune homme désespérer.

-C'est Dumbledore, il ma montré les passages secrets qu'il connaissait.

_''Pitoyable, comme excuse''_

Rogue et Rose haussèrent des sourcils loin d'être convaincu, mais ils ne relevèrent pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha cherchant à identifier de quelle potion il s'agissait.

-D'après les ingrédients et le livre poser à coté de toi Lorens, je conclu que vous chercher à préparer du polynectar.

Harry échangea un regard avec Rose et dans un accord silencieux ils décidèrent de tout lui révéler.

-En fait on prépare ne sorte de vengeance, commença Rose.

-Une vengeance ? Demanda le serpent perplexe.

-Oui, nous avons décidé de préparer une petite vengeance pour Rosier et ses larbins, répondit le survivant sûr de lui.

-Avec du polynectar ? Demanda Rogue septique.

-Comme tu le sais, il faut un cheveu de la personne dont on doit prendre l'apparence pour que la potion fonctionne, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait remplacer les cheveux par des poils d'animaux, répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune brun regarda ses deux condisciples comme si ils étaient devenus fou, puis le jeune homme éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet des deux autres.

-Heu... Severus ? Demanda Rose incertaine.

-Vous êtes fou tout les deux. Imaginer si on se fait prendre, on se fera renvoyer de l'école !

-Comment ça on ? S'exclama Harry ayant peur de comprendre.

-Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais repartir d'ici sans prendre part à votre vengeance, je prends le risque d'être renvoyer, dit-il voyant que la brune allait répliquer, croyez moi, vous aurez besoin d'une personne pour vous aidez à préparer la potion. Au cas ou vous l'aurez oublier il faudra toujours que l'un d'entre nous surveille la potion entre les cours et sans que ca ne paraisse suspect.

Rose se tourna vers Harry.

-Severus à raison, on ne sera pas de trop. L'un de nous trois peut toujours surveillez la potion pendant que les deux autres cherchent les ingrédients qu'il nous faut. A deux on aura jamais le temps de tout faire en même temps et puis on ne doit pas attirer l'attention, si on disparait trop souvent les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions. De plus Severus est un excellent élèves en potion il nous sera d'une grande aide !

Cette remarque finit de convaincre le jeune homme, il savait que son amie avait raison.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens, si tu nous trahi, et que Rosier découvre le pot-aux-roses tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Rien qu'en apercevant le regard d'Harry, Le jeune serpent savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas et que dans la mesure où ils les trahiraient, Rogue imaginait bien qu'il le paierait très cher.

-On ferait mieux d'aller en cours avant qu'on ne soit en retard et que McGonagall ne nous enlève des points, lança Rose interrompant le silence pesant qui s'était installer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se levèrent, Rose observa une dernière fois la potion avant de prendre ses livres de cours comme les garçons et de passer par le portrait en se dirigeant vers leur salle de métamorphose, cours en commun avec les gryffondor.

* * *

-Cette année, est l'année des ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) et aussi votre dernière année dans cette école.

A cet instant le professeur McGonagall savait qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de ses élèves.

-Votre septième année en métamorphose sera déterminante pour votre futur métier dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je vous demande d'être attentif, le programme de cette année sera difficile. Nous allons approfondir le programme sur les animagis que nous verrons au troisième trimestre. Aujourd'hui nous allons recommencer la métamorphose animale mais cette fois-ci à un niveau plus compliqué.

Voyant la mine inquiète de ses élèves qui commençait à paniquer elle les rassura.

-N'ayez crainte, je vous aiderais, pour ce cours vous laisserez de coté les sortilèges informulés.

Certains élèves laissèrent échapper des soupirs de soulagement. Les cours de métamorphose étaient compliqué et difficile mais c'était pire pour certain élèves depuis qu'ils devaient ce servir des sortilèges informulés.

-Vous devrez transformer ces chatons en un autre animal de votre choix, elle désigna les chatons qui se trouvaient devant chaque élève, ceux qui n'y arriverons pas aujourd'hui devrons s'entrainer pour le prochain cours.

Le professeur McGonagall pointa sa baguette vers l'un des chatons.

_-Metamorphosis !_

Un filet argenté toucha le petit chat qui s'immobilisa une fraction de secondes avant de se métamorphoser. Son pelage devint d'un noir ébène, sa taille rivalisait avec celle d'un grand félin. Le simple chaton était devenu une magnifique panthère d'un noir de jais.

La plupart des élèves étaient bouche-bée devant ce résultat surprenant.

-Maintenant c'est à vous de réaliser la transformation sur vos chatons, vous devrez pour cela faire preuve d'une grande concentration, imaginez vous clairement l'animal dont vous voulez que votre chaton prenne l'apparence puis prononcer la formule clairement.

Harry se tourna vers son chaton qui le regardait avec curiosité. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur le jeune chaton poser sur la table imaginant nettement l'animal dont le chaton allait bientôt prendre l'apparence. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, il leva sa baguette la dirigeant vers le jeune félin.

_-Metamorphosis !_

Un mince filet argenté sortit de sa baguette puis percuta l'animal qui s'immobilisa lui aussi une fraction de secondes avant de se métamorphoser lentement. Son pelage se transforma en douce plumes d'un rouge vif. Son museau changea en un magnifique bec couleur or. Tout son corps se métamorphosa en un sublime phénix au plumage rouge et or.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son professeur, dire qu'elle était impressionnée était un euphémisme. Lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé réellement que le félin allait prendre la forme d'un phénix et encore moins du premier coup.

Les élèves eux étaient cillé devant le fameux phénix rouge et or qui poussa un chant magique.

-J'ignorais que vous possédiez d'aussi surprenante aptitudes magiques Mr. O'connell.

-Moi aussi, murmura le jeune homme en se promettant d'aller rendre visite à son cher directeur.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autres_ ''incidents''_, les élèves essayant toujours de réussir la métamorphose de leur chaton, mais personne d'autre ne réussit à part Black et Potter.

A la fin du cours Harry n'attendit pas Rose et Severus, il prit ses affaires, sortit le premier de la salle et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme emprunta quelques passages secrets pour arriver plus vite au deuxième étage. Le jeune gryffon arriva enfin devant la gargouille, impatient de parler à Dumbledore.

_-Gnomes aux poivres !_

La gargouille de pierre pivota laissant passer le jeune brun. Une fois monter les escaliers en colimaçon il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de bois.

-Entrer !

Harry entra comme une tornade noire sortit de nulle part. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, caressant négligemment la tête de Fumseck son phénix. Ses yeux pétillant de malice se posèrent sur le jeune homme.

-Ah Harry, c'est toi, je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue.

Le vieux mage invita le survivant à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-Une tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, je ne viens pas pour boire le thé mais pour vous informer d'une chose étrange qui c'est produite pendant le cours de métamorphose !

-Vraiment ?

-Le but du cours était de transformer des simples chatons en un autre animale, seulement lorsque j'ai lancé le sort, il a parfaitement réussit et le chaton c'est transformer en phénix.

Fumseck poussa un chant mélodieux.

-Impressionnant, je dois l'avouer. Tu viens de prouver que les voyages temporels peuvent avoir des conséquences.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que ce voyage temporel a développé tes aptitudes magiques. Désormais il sera plus facile pour toi de réaliser certains sortilèges comme tu viens de le faire en métamorphose aujourd'hui.

Harry remercia son professeur pour ces nouvelles informations puis quitta le bureau caressant Fumseck au passage.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait médité tout le reste de la journée, il avait réalisé que si ses aptitudes magiques c'étaient développer alors ce serait un bon point face à Voldemort.

Harry se dirigeait en ce moment même vers la bibliothèque recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il passa par un corridor désert avant d'atteindre les grandes portes de bois de la fameuse salle remplit de livres, il entra silencieusement, invisible aux yeux de tous grâce à sa cape. Il avançât prudemment dans les allées cherchant les portes de la réserve. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rangé et sortit sa baguette.

_-Alohomora !_

La porte qui se trouvait en face du jeune homme s'ouvrit comme par enchantement, le survivant entra, la pièce était tellement sombre qu'il était difficile de voir où il mettait les pieds.

_-Lumos._

Grâce à la faible lueur de sa baguette Harry trouva facilement le rayon qu'il cherchait. Le jeune brun prit au moins une dizaine de livres qu'il posa sur une table ou il s'assit et commença à feuilletés plusieurs ouvrages.

La plupart de ces bouquins parlait surtout de la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il fallut plusieurs heures au jeune homme pour trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un passage du livre '' Les plus grandes reliques des fondateurs'' attira sa curiosité.

''……………_aujourd'hui encore le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle reste introuvable. Le diadème d'une valeur inestimable ayant appartenu à la fondatrice de Poudlard a disparut il y a plusieurs siècles sans jamais avoir été retrouvé…………'' _

C'était une légère piste mais Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'ignorer, même si il était dans cette époque, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas perdre du temps, chez lui Voldemort tuait des sorciers comme des moldus.

Harry ferma le livre le rangea dans son sac avec les autres et se promit de faire d'autres recherches sur le diadème perdu de serdaigle.

Le jeune gryffon se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité, éteignit sa baguette, puis il tourna des talons pour rejoindre les cachots de serpentard espérant que le diadème était une bonne piste pour les horcruxes.

* * *

_Chapitre 5: Le médaillon d'or_

_Reviews please._


	5. Le médaillon d'or

__

Note de l'auteur:

Tout appartient à J. k. Rowling sauf l'histoire...

Merci pour les Reviews, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard, mais ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire, je vous demande de ma pardonner, aussi le chapitre 6 qui se nomme "Une autre époque..." sera poster plus rapidement que celui-ci.

Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient.

melooo.

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

* * *

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le médaillon d'or…

La douceur du mois de septembre laissa sa place à la fraicheur de ce début d'octobre. Les élèves de septième année, étant écroulés sous la montagne de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs pour préparer les ASPIC, virent le mois passer à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry lui-même ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les cours, leur vengeance et les horcruxes sans parler des maraudeurs qui l'espionnait, surtout James.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ils se calmeront un moment ou un autre.

Rogue ricana témoignant son scepticisme.

-Ce n'est pas le genre des maraudeurs de lâcher l'affaire Lorens !

Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis encore plus anéanti.

-Merci, vous m'aider beaucoup là ! fit il ironique.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu portes de l'importance pour ces imbéciles ? Demanda Rogue méfiant.

-Je trouve agaçant qu'ils me harcèlent alors que je n'ai rien fait ! lança-t-il avec hargne.

Sur ce il tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque en espérant pouvoir trouver plus d'informations sur R.A.B. Depuis deux semaines il avait laissé tomber la recherche sur le dernier horcruxe, celle-ci ne menant à rien, le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé d'autres informations depuis son escapade nocturne dans la réserve. Alors le jeune brun avait décidé de ce concentré sur le médaillon de Serpentard. Il avait une piste mais n'était pas sûr.

-Mais où va-t-il toujours comme ça ? Murmura Rogue plus à lui-même qu'à Rose.

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa condisciple.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, il disparait au moins deux à trois heures par jours et on ignore où il va !

La jeune femme se doutais que le jeune serpent devenait de plus en plus méfiant envers Will, et elle savait pourquoi. Ce jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mystérieux, il parlait rarement de son ancienne vie, et la jeune femme le suspectait de lui avoir mentit sur son passé.

-Nous, nous savons où disparait O'connell, Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, les maraudeurs au complet étaient là, James Potter s'appuyant contre le mur les bras croisés contre son torse et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-On ne t'a rien demandé Potter ! Cracha Rogue glacial.

Le maraudeur sortit sa baguette sous le regard réprobateur de Remus et de Rose.

-Tu veux te battre Servilus.

Rogue sortit sa baguette lui aussi mais les deux jeunes hommes n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Rose s'était mise entre les deux ennemis, le regard glacial.

-Comment osez-vous vous battre pour de telles futilités, alors que dehors des gens meurent, tué par des mangemorts, vous devriez avoir honte tous les deux !

Elle se tourna vers James le regard pénétrant.

-Quand à toi Potter, je te prierais de laisser Will tranquille ou je serais obligée t'intervenir, et toi, elle se tourna vers Severus à présent, grandit un peu, tu es aussi puéril que lui.

Sur ce elle fit comme Harry quelques instants plus tôt, elle tourna des talons, laissant les cinq jeunes hommes seul dans le couloir.

Les maraudeurs allaient eux aussi tourner des talons lorsque James hésita un instant avant de finalement se tourner vers Rogue.

-Si tu veux savoir où se trouve O'connell, tu devrais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, tu trouveras surement des réponses à tes questions.

-Je n'ai pas besoins de tes conseils Potter !

Celui-ci haussa des épaules.

- Comme tu voudras. Je te le dis simplement parce que je sais que tu te méfie de lui.

Puis il partit accompagné des autres maraudeurs, laissant seul le jeune homme avec ses pensées.

Severus ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il remerciait Potter de lui avoir donné cette information sur O'connell, il avait de plus en plus de doute su celui-ci, il ne jouait pas franc jeu avec eux, il se doutait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

C'est donc sur cette pensée que le jeune homme partit en se dirigeant non pas vers sa salle commune mais vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Harry avançait dans les allées de la fameuse bibliothèque, cherchant un rayon précis.

-_Métamorphose,… défense contre les forces du mal,… histoire de la magie,… les sorciers célèbres,… la généalogie chez les sang-pur, …_

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, il avait enfin trouvé. Depuis plusieurs jours le jeune homme avait une piste sur le mystérieux R.A.B, mais pour vérifier sa théorie il devait chercher à la bibliothèque dans la généalogie des sang-pur. Il traversa le rayon, cherchant des yeux le livre qui lui fallait.

_-Rosier, Mulciber, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Black._

Le jeune homme s'assura que personne ne trainait dans les parages, puis il tendit sa main vers le livre, ses doigts glissèrent sur la couverture de cuir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune gryffondor sursauta violemment écartant ses doigts du livre qui aurait put lui révéler une information cruciale.

Il se tourna vers l'intrus qui osait le déranger, intrus qui n'était autre que Rogue.

-Severus, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? fit il d'une voix menaçante

-Je t'ai posé la question le premier je crois ! répliqua t'il restant calme.

Harry plissa les yeux méfiant.

-Et bien quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

-Dans la section _''la généalogie chez les sang-pur''_ ? lança-t-il toujours aussi calme.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Rogue et je te prierais de ne plus m'espionner à l'avenir. S'écria le survivant glacial.

Harry planta le serpent là et s'enfui le plus rapidement possible, furieux d'avoir échoué si près du but.

* * *

Harry évita Rogue toute la journée, trop furieux pour pouvoir lui parler. Au diner, bien qu'ils mangèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant le repas. La jeune Rose comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelques choses entre eux, décida de se taire, du moins pour le moment. Après le diner, Harry partit seul de son coté, Rogue et Rose restant tout les deux, même si celui-ci avait l'envie irrésistible de suivre son condisciple.

-Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rose le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Mais rien, pourquoi ?

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe, signe qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Le jeune homme soupira.

-Nous nous sommes disputé parce que je l'ai suivi.

Rose cilla à cette révélation.

-Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ? Severus, tu n'avais aucunement le droit de le suivre, tu…

-Arrête de le défendre ! Coupa t'il, furieux à présent, il nous ment j'en suis sûr, il nous cache quelque chose, j'ignore quoi mais je peux t'assurer que je découvrirai de quoi il retourne.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, le jeune homme en fit de même, regardant avec insistance sa condisciple qui était sidérée devant le comportement de son ami.

-Si il veut que tu sois au courant, il te le dira Severus, tu n'as aucun droit d'entrer dans sa vie comme ça sans sa permission, juste pour vouloir régler un mystère qui l'entour !

-Comment peux-tu rester ainsi sans vouloir savoir, tu n'as donc pas remarqué ses absences répéter, sans parler du fait qu'il connait le château mieux que nous, alors qu'il est ici seulement depuis un mois !

-C'est vrai que cette histoire de passage secret est assez louche, mais…

-Je ne parle pas seulement des passages secrets, mais aussi des petites choses anodines comme éviter toujours les marches piéger, ou encore qu'il connait l'emplacement des salles de cours et j'en passe, coupa t'il.

Rose ne dit rien, elle savait que Rogue avait raison. Elle tourna sur elle-même faisant demi-tour, puis s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Tout le monde à des secrets Severus, fit elle énigmatique.

Puis elle reprit son chemin, laissant à nouveau seul Severus.

* * *

Une fois arriver au troisième étage Harry se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité, celui-ci ne voulait pas être encore déranger alors qu'il faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Le jeune homme avançât rapidement à travers les immenses rayons remplient de livres sur le monde magique. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rangée ''la généalogie chez les sang-pur'' il enleva la cape. Harry retrouva facilement le livre qu'il cherchait. _''La noble et très ancienne famille des Black''. _Le jeune homme fourra le livre dans son sac prenant soin à le cacher entre deux livres de métamorphose et de sortilège. Il allait tourner les talons, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec…

-Potter ! s'écria Harry agacé d'être toujours suivit et espionner ses temps-ci.

-O'connell, répliqua celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de me promener dans la bibliothèque ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris tu n'es pas vraiment le genre à venir étudier à la bibliothèque Potter.

Sur ce Harry passa son chemin sans se retourner vers le maraudeur mais celui-ci ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. James le rattrapa et le pris par le bras pour le stopper sous le regard menaçant de celui-ci et méfiant de Mrs. Pince.

-Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance O'connell, je sais que tu cache quelques chose et crois moi je ferais tous pour le découvrir, murmura t'il assez fort pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

James tourna des talons avec un dernier regard méfiant vers le jeune homme.

* * *

Harry avançait rapidement dans le couloir du septième étage. Il fulminait, comment son père osait-il ? Comment osait-il l'espionner, le suivre et pire le menacer ? Si James découvrait qui il était vraiment alors ce serais la fin du plan de Dumbledore. Le survivant se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir, Rogue et les maraudeurs devenaient trop méfiant à son égard. Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, arrivé devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, il passa trois fois devant celle-ci.

Une porte de bois apparut soudainement. Harry s'y précipita et l'ouvrit à la volé, calquant la porte derrière lui, il jeta son sac sur une table avec fureur. Il prit le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main et le jeta contre le mur. Il devait se reprendre, sa seul solution était d'éviter les maraudeurs un maximum et surtout de mettre les choses aux claires avec Rogue. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit le fameux livre _''La noble et très ancienne famille des Black''_, il feuilleta le livre, passa directement vers la fin du livre, lorsqu'il tomba sur le nom qui l'intéressait.

''_Regulus Arcturus Black''_

Regulus. R – Arcturus. A – Black. B

Harry en était sûr maintenant le frère de Sirius est bien R.A.B. Ce qui signifie que le médaillon est toujours à sa place dans la caverne. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, il devait trouver un moyens de quitté l'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

James marchait à travers les couloirs du château se dirigeant vers la tour de gryffondor. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas de jeunes femmes qui avançaient dans sa direction.

-Hey James !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua enfin les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui. L'une d'elles était brune aux yeux bleu étincelant, l'autre avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et les yeux d'un vert émeraude particulier.

-Campbell, Evans ! Salua-t-il.

-Tu m'a l'air bien pensif, que t'arrive t'il ? Demanda la brune

-Oh rien, je pensais à rien d'important, assura t'il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la rousse méfiante.

James ignora la remarque de la rousse et se tourna vers la dénommer Campbell.

-Mary, je pourrais t'emprunter ton devoir sur les potions ? J'aimerai y jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, je te le passerai après le diner.

-Merci.

Puis il tourna des talons avec un dernier clin d'œil pour la brune. Lily, elle, était sidérée par le nouveau comportement du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Il…il m'a complètement ignoré ! Fit-elle choquée par ce manque d'attention.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que Potter te laisse tranquille ? Demanda son amie innocemment.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la jeune brune avec effarement, avant de reprendre aussitôt son impassibilité digne de la préfète, personne ne savait encore que James est la jeune femme était devenue amis.

-Si bien sûr ! Tant mieux c'est une bonne chose !

La jeune femme reprit son chemin sous le regard perplexe de son amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre.

* * *

Rose avançait de sa démarche souple dans les corridors de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle descendit un grand escalier de marbre, puis arriva dans le hall bondé par les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour diner. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de les rejoindre, la jeune femme se dirigeait vers les grandes portes du château sous les regards étonnée de ses camarades.

Une fois dans le parc, Rose apprécia la douceur du vent sur son visage gracieux. Le parc était désert à cette heure, enfin presque.

La jeune femme aperçût une silhouette assise prêt du lac.

Rose traversa le parc déterminé, passant prêt du lac reflétant la lumière du soleil couchant. Celle-ci s'arrêta quelques secondes devant une forêt immense et sombre. La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt inquiétante avant de contourner les arbres, elle tourna puis vit clairement la silhouette assise devant le lac. Rose s'approcha, silencieuse. La fameuse silhouette était en fait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

-Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais ?

Le mystérieux jeune homme se tourna vers Rose.

-Je l'ignorais.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

-Je ne me cache pas, fit-il sans conviction.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis au courant pour Severus, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, lança t'elle avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, tu ne veux rien nous dire, c'est ton choix, il n'avait aucunement le droit de te suivre !

-Tu te trompe, ce n'est pas Severus que je fuis, répliqua t'il.

- Mais si ce n'ai pas Severus, ce sont les maraudeurs, donc le problème ne change pas. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois avouer que je suis agacé d'être toujours suivis partout où je vais.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de comment était Potter et sa bande ? Ils adorent résoudre les mystères.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire ! s'écria t'il.

Rose écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

-Personne ne pense ca enfin, répliqua t'elle indigner qu'il puisse penser ca.

Un silence gênant fit place entre les deux serpents, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne la parole plus calmement.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, personne ne sembles penser que tu es un phénomène de foire Will, les gens se poses justes des questions et c'est normale. Je te rappelle que tu es parenté avec Albus Dumbledore, et que tu es un jeune homme plein de secrets. Et ne le nie pas ! Tout le monde a remarqué tes absences et le fait que tu connais le château mieux que tu ne devrais, fit elle avant qu'il ne réplique.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué les choses sous cet angles, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus contre lui même.

-Sache que je respecte tes choix et tes secrets, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être franc avec moi, de ne pas me mentir. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te trahir en essayant de découvrir tes secrets derrière ton dos.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et ca va l'être encore plus pendant les prochains jours, je connais bien Severus et les maraudeurs, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire facilement.

Harry soupira de lassitude, il s'en doutait déjà.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Cette question ressemblait à un appel au secours et Rose en avait conscience.

-Tu va d'abord te ressaisir, tu ne peux pas te cacher ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ensuite, je te le rappelle, je suis ton amie et je respecte tes secrets ca ne me dérange pas de te couvrir si il le faut. Ensuite je te conseil d'être plus prudent à l'avenir et surtout d'éviter les maraudeurs !

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ca ? fit il méfiant à présent.

Rose comprenait ca méfiance, Will ne devait pas être le genre de personne à faire confiance facilement.

-Je suis ton amie, les amis c'est fait pour s'aider, et puis, je te rappelle que tu es en minorité, alors, lança t'elle en haussant des épaules.

Les yeux d'Harry fixèrent la jeune femme avec intensité, celle-ci resta impassible.

-Merci, fit il reconnaissant.

Elle sourit en retour.

-Mais de rien, au contraire, ca me fait plaisir. Tu me donne ta confiance et tu accepte que je t'aide et je suis sûr que c'est loin d'être facile pour toi.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis tourna des talons, avec un dernier clin d'œil dans ca direction.

Harry lui lança un dernier sourire, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Cette jeune femme était étonnante.

Elle avait réussit à le percer à jour en seulement quelques semaines.

Soudain le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Harry craignait sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait qui il était réellement, parce qu'il le savait, elle découvrirait. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde finirait par savoir.

* * *

La lune illuminait le parc sombre de Poudlard, laissant entrevoir la beauté de cette nuit pâle d'octobre. Harry avançait prudemment à travers les corridors, celui-ci était vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, passant inaperçu sous la surveillance de Rusard. Il traversa le château en quelques enjambés, une fois arriver au couloir du deuxième étage, il enleva sa cape, la rangea précieusement dans sa poche et sortit la carte du maraudeur.

-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, murmura t'il

Les maraudeurs étaient bien dans leur dortoir, quand à Rusard il patrouillait les cachots, il avait donc le temps de passer par le passage de la sorcière borne. Harry arriva enfin devant une statue représentant une vielle sorcière bossus.

-_Dissendium_.

La bosse de la statue glissa, laissant un passage suffisamment grand pour que le jeune homme puisse passer. Le jeune gryffon remonta le passage qui menait aux caves d'Honeydukes. Harry poussa doucement la trappe au dessus de lui, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il sortit rapidement de sa cachette, se faufilant jusqu'à la porte menant à la boutique qu'il ouvrit grâce à un sortilège, un clic se fit entendre. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte pour éviter de la faire grincer et ainsi éviter de réveiller les propriétaires. Harry avançât à pas de loup jusqu'à la sortie, une fois arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il sortit sa baguette, la dirigeant vers celle-ci.

-_Alohomora_, chuchota t'il

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit comme par magie, le jeune gryffon prit soin de la fermer derrière lui.

-_Collaporta_ !

Celle-ci se referma magiquement, ainsi personne ne s'apercevrait qu'il c'était introduit chez Honeydukes cette nuit.

Le jeune homme regarda au tour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, puis fit un tour sur lui-même et disparut dans un crac sonore.

Harry réapparut au pied d'une falaise, la mer s'écrasant contre les rochers. Des souvenirs datant de quelques mois surgirent à nouveau dans son esprit. Il se rappelait très bien la fois où il était venu avec Dumbledore, Harry avançât, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il refit le même parcourt qu'il ya quelques mois, avançant prudemment sur les rochers. Il atteignit rapidement un roc de pierre qui se trouvait près de la falaise.

-_Lumos_.

Des étincelles de lumière jaillir au bout de sa baguette éclairant la paroi sombre de la roche. Harry distingua un passage au creux de la falaise. Il se trouvait juste un fin passage pour laisser passer une seule personne. Le jeune homme se souvenait que lorsqu'il était venu ici la dernière fois, l'eau bouchait l'entrée, cette fois-ci, le jeune gryffon n'eu pas besoin de nager pour entrer dans la caverne sombre.

Le jeune homme toujours baguette en mains avançait prudemment à travers le tunnel sombre. Harry s'avait exactement par ou passé, il se souvenait clairement du chemin comme si il y était allée hier. Les souvenirs de cette sombre soirée lui revenaient en mémoire à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Dumbledore avait raison, la magie imprégnait les murs.

Le jeune homme s'arrête devant la paroi sombre, Harry la frôla de ses doigts, puis sorti un couteau en argent. Il dirigea la lame vers sa main qu'il entailla habillement, il posa sa main sur la paroi lisse. Quelques secondes plus tard une arcade apparut, la surface rocheuse disparut, laissant Harry passé. Celui-ci, sortit sa baguette, des étincelles de lumières apparurent à nouveau éclairant le lac d'un noir d'encre. A la vue du lac, le survivant déglutit, avant d'avancer avec prudence, il avançât pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, Harry s'avança doucement pour ne pas tomber dans le lac, le jeune homme avança sa main, cherchant quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu. Lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose de dur, Harry fit comme Dumbledore quelques mois plutôt, il tapota le bout de sa baguette sur ce qu'il supposait être la chaîne du bateau invisible. Aussitôt celle-ci apparut, il tapota encore dessus, la chaîne se mit à glisser sur le sol, ramenant le fameux bateau à la surface de l'eau. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour que le bateau apparaisse. Harry n'hésita pas une seul seconde, il monta dans le bateau, anxieux de ce qui allait l'attendre. Le bateau glissa sur la surface du lac noir silencieux, se rapprochant lentement du milieu du lac, là ou se trouvait la fameuse lueur verte. Le cœur d'Harry battait fortement dans sa poitrine, comme si il allait exploser. Comme la dernière fois Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit et de savoir que des inferis se trouvaient en ce moment même dans le lac était loin de le rassurer.

Le bateau heurta la paroi rocheuse, signifiant qu'il était enfin arrêté. Harry prit soin de ne pas marcher dans l'eau, puis il s'approcha rapidement du bassin de pierre, ou une lumière verte brillait fortement, faisant plisser les yeux du jeune homme.

Une fois arrivé au bassin, Harry prit une grande inspiration, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, le jeune homme murmura une formule, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une coupe en argent apparut. Harry regard fixement le liquide d'un vert émeraude, avant d'abaisser la coupe et de la remplir abondamment.

Le survivant porta la coupe d'argent à ses lèvres puis la bu d'un trait. Un air dégouter apparut sur son visage. Cette potion était tout ce qu'il y avait d'horrible, il vit des images terrifiantes surgirent dans son esprit.

Harry ferma les yeux, il ne devait pas y faire attention. Il replongea la coupe, et la vida à nouveau, puis recommença une nouvelle fois.

Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, c'est membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et remplit encore et encore la coupe. Des souvenirs douloureux refirent surface dans son esprit, il vit avec horreur Cédric mourir, puis Sirius, et à nouveau Dumbledore. Le jeune gryffon s'effondra, ne tenant plus sous l'écrasement de ses souvenirs qu'il voudrait oublier. Harry se releva avec difficulté, sa main tremblante plongea la coupe à nouveau qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Harry se souvint terrifier de la mort de ses parents, sa mère suppliant Voldemort de la tué à la place de son seul fils. Des larmes brulantes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas revoir de telles horreurs, c'était au dessus de ses forces, et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il remplit la coupe pour la sixième fois. Une fois vide Harry tomba de nouveau à terre, tremblant de tous membres, il revoyait clairement la mort de Dumbledore, cette potion lui faisant le même effet qu'un détraqueur.

Harry tentait de reprendre ses esprits, avec toute la volonté qu'il avait, il se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant contre le bassin de pierre, il prit la coupe la remplissant une énième fois, et la vida avec beaucoup de difficulté. La mort de ses parents le foudroya comme un doloris. Il vit le sortilège de la mort se diriger de plein fouet vers une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Une lumière d'un vert étincelant.

-NON ! Cria-t'il désemparer.

Il n'en pouvait plus, le jeune homme lâcha la coupe d'argent, il se cramponnait de toutes se forces au bassin de pierre. Harry savait qu'il ni arriverait pas, cette potion était une torture. Le survivant savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Le jeune gryffondor se sentait très faible. Il remplit de nouveau la coupe, raclant le fond du bassin, Harry savait que c'était bientôt fini, cette pensée lui redonna du courage. La respiration haletante, il porta une nouvelle fois la coupe et la but d'un trait. Cette fois-ci c'est Ginny qu'il vit, dans la chambre des secrets pâle comme un mort, le jeune homme nageait en plein délire. Il lâcha la coupe qui roula sur le sol, le jeune gryffon tomba s'écorchant les genoux au passage, son corps était prit de tremblements incontrôlable. Il ne souhaita qu'une chose, rentré à Poudlard, le jeune homme sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'un éclat rougeoyant apparut, tout de suite après Harry ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Une autre époque_

_Post prochainement..._;)


	6. Une autre époque

__

Note de l'auteur:

Je suis désoler pour le retard, j'ai trainée à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, qui hélas est plus court que le précédent. Je vous promet d'écrire le prochain plus rapidement.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ce me touche et m'encourage à continuer cette fic.

Bonne Lecture.

melooo.

PS: Tout appartient à Jk. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......_

_

* * *

Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une autre époque…

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc avançait rapidement dans les corridors de Poudlard. Au tournant d'un couloir, il aperçut quelques élèves discutant à voix basse. Ceux-ci avaient le visage pâle et anxieux, ces dernières semaines avaient du être éprouvante pour les élèves de Poudlard, les Carrow étant impitoyable. Le jeune homme recouvrit son visage d'une capuche, pour tenter de ne pas se faire reconnaître, lorsqu'il arriva au bureau du directeur.

-_Patronus _! Murmura-t-il.

La gargouille laissa passer le jeune blond, qui s'empressa de monter les escaliers en colimaçon, il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte de bois. Un ''entrez'' habituel se fit entendre derrière la porte fermant le bureau du directeur. Le jeune homme entra laissant tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules, son visage fin à découvert.

Severus Rogue qui était assis derrière son bureau, remplissait des papiers administratifs, ignorant presque la présence du jeune homme qui venait d'entrée.

-Asseyez-vous Draco, fit le directeur de sa voix froide.

-Vous-vouliez me voir ? Demanda le dénommé Draco, agacé de recevoir des ordres et d'être ignoré.

Rogue posa sa plume et tourna enfin son attention vers son ancien élève.

-Inutile de prendre se ton avec moi Draco, je veux simplement vous sauvez la mise.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Fit-il avec sarcasme, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

-Ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez vous libéré de l'emprise du Seigneur-des-ténèbres ? Lança Rogue glacial

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aidé ! Personne ne le peut, c'est trop tard, le Seigneur-des-ténèbres me tient, et il ne me lâchera pas.

-J'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème.

Draco haussa des sourcils méfiant et surpris. Néanmoins, il s'assit comme le lui avait demandé Rogue, prêt à écouter ce que son ancien professeur avait à dire.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme ne put cacher son étonnement, déstabilisé par la question du directeur.

-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a disparut soudainement et personnellement je moque complètement de où se trouve Potter.

-Il est dans le passé !

Draco faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi ?

-De vingt ans pour être exact.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut remonter aussi loin dans le temps ! Et puis je ne vois pas du tout où est le rap…..

-Le Seigneur-des-ténèbres la découvert et veut vous envoyer pour espionner Potter, coupa Rogue froidement.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? s'écria le jeune blond.

-Vous ne devriez pas réagir ainsi Draco, au contraire, c'est une opportunité en or qui vous est offert, l'opportunité d'échapper au Seigneur-des-ténèbres.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Vous serez séparé de vingt ans, il n'aura plus de contrôle sur vous.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas pensé à ca, s'il rejoignait Potter dans le passé, il serait libre.

-Vous allez accepter la mission du Seigneur-des-ténèbres, mais au lieu d'espionner Potter comme il vous le demande, vous allez l'aider !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Moi aider Potter ?

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

-Nous nous détestons !

-Je sais, mais Potter a pour mission de nuire au Seigneur-des-ténèbres.

-Comment ? Fit le blond perplexe

-Je l'ignore, Dumbledore n'a rien voulut me dire à propos de cette mission.

Draco réfléchit à ses paroles perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son ancien professeur.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Ecoutez Draco, je sais que pour vous c'est difficile, mais aidé Potter dans le passé est votre seul échappatoire. Moi-même je hais ce petit arrogant mais il est hélas le seul à pouvoir vous aidez je le crains. D'après mes sources il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur-des-ténèbres !

-Alors c'est vrai, il est vraiment ''l'élu'' ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude. L'idée d'aider Potter ne lui plaisait guerre, mais il devait admettre que Rogue avait raison, seul Potter pouvait l'aider. Après un long silence pesant, auquel Rogue fixait le jeune serpent avec impatience, Draco leva la tête vers son professeur, déterminé.

-Très bien ! J'accepte, mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir ?

-Allez-y, fit Rogue agacé.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de l'agacement et ses yeux gris pétillèrent de curiosité.

-Comment le Seigneur-des-ténèbres a-t-il su que Potter se trouvait dans le passé ?

Le visage de Rogue devint plus froid que jamais.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je suspecte le Seigneur-des-ténèbres de nous faire suivre par d'autres mangemorts.

-Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dîtes !

Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Auriez-vous quelques choses à cacher ?

-Je vous rappelle que je viens dans votre bureau plus qu'il n'est nécessaire !

-C'est vrai, admit le directeur soucieux.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il découvre quelles sont réellement vos intentions vis-à-vis de Potter, je compte sur vous !

Draco acquiesçât puis se leva, il tourna des talons et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rogue, surement pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

-Bonne chance professeur !

-Bonne chance à vous Draco, vous en aurez plus besoins que moi.

Sur ce Draco sortit, ferment la porte derrière lui avant de descendre une flopé de marche et reprendre son chemin, le chemin qui le mènera vers son destin…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard…..

Deux jours, deux jours que Draco avait quitté Poudlard, deux jours qu'il avait eu cette conversation plus qu'étrange avec Severus Rogue.

En ce moment même le jeune homme se dirigeait rapidement vers le salon du manoir Malefoy, suivant un mangemort, qui était selon l'avis de Draco, plus que stupide. Celui-ci frappa aux grandes portes de bois. Un entrez glacial ce fit entendre de l'autre coté des portes, le mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit rapidement la porte, tournant la poigné de bronze, l'homme poussa le jeune blond à l'intérieur.

Les meubles étaient poussés contre les murs, une grande table trônant au milieu de la pièce où un homme aux yeux rouge, deux fentes en guise de narines et la peau d'une pâleur à faire fuir un mort, y était assis, ainsi que d'autres personnes, Draco, reconnu sa tante Bellatrix.

-Je t'en pris Draco assis-toi, fit l'homme de sa voix glacé, désignant une place entre son père et Bella.

Celui-ci s'assit rapidement, tournant son regard vers le Seigneur-des-ténèbres.

-Draco, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai une mission importante à te confié, et j'espère que je peux te faire confiance.

-Bien sûr maître, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-J'ai découvert récemment grâce à l'un de mes mangemorts qu'Harry Potter était retourné dans le passé de vingt ans pour être exacte, avec l'aide d'un retourneur de temps sortant tout droit du département des mystères.

Draco regardait Voldemort impassible comme jamais.

-J'ignorais que les retourneur de temps pouvaient remonter aussi loin dans le passé.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Voldemort.

-Il existe deux retourneur de temps crée spécialement par le département des mystères. Les langues-de-plomb avaient pour défi de repousser les limites du temps, ceux-ci voulant savoir certainement si il était possible de remonter le temps non pas de quelques heures comme tout les autres mais de plusieurs années.

Draco observait le Seigneur-des-ténèbres du coin de l'œil, plus pâle que jamais.

-Je croyais que tout ce qui concernait le département des mystères était classé top secret Maître ? Comment Potter a-t'il pu avoir en sa possession l'un de ses retourneur de temps ? Demanda le jeune homme de sa voix traînante.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, il semblait heureux de montrer sa connaissance, même sur le département le plus secret du ministère de la magie et ainsi de montrer à ses mangemorts qu'ils n'étaient rien à côté de lui.

-Lorsque le département des mystères à conclu que le retourneur de temps était fiable ils ont jugé, eux ainsi que le ministre de l'époque, qu'il devait le mettre en sureté. Et devine à qui ils ont pensé Draco ?

-Dumbledore ? Proposa le blond.

-Exactement, qui mieux que Dumbledore pouvait garder cette objet aussi précieux et dangereux à la fois ?

Il fit une pose, ses yeux écarlates se posant sur chacun de ses mangemorts, puis il se tourna de nouveaux vers Draco.

-Figures-toi, que après quelques années, lorsqu'ils ont compris que leur hypothèse était bonne et que le retourneur de temps était bien en sécurité comme il s'y attendait, les langues-de-plomb ont décidé de retenté l'expérience en créant un deuxième retourneur de temps, pour s'assurer que au cas où le premier serait détruit, le deuxième était toujours là.

Le jeune homme était plus que mal à l'aise dans cette pièce glacée, qui pour celui-ci semblait plutôt étouffante, il n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici au plus vite.

-Ces idiots n'avaient pas prévu la mort de Dumbledore et le vole du deuxième retourneur de temps.

- Le vole ? Que voulez-vous dire Maître ? Fit Draco, redoutant le pire.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et en un mouvement complexe du poigné, un écrin d'un noir d'ébène apparut sous leurs yeux, le Seigneur-des-ténèbres posa ses longs doigts squelettiques sur l'écrin et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, puis posa délicatement ses doigts sur un objet apparemment précieux mais que les mangemorts ne pouvaient voir, peu d'entre eux avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait, les autres attendant avec impatience.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Voldemort mis à porter de vue l'objet précieux qu'il portait entre ses doigts blanchâtre. Certains mangemorts eurent le souffle coupé à la vue de la fine chaîne d'or, un petit sablier y était accroché. Un sourire apparût de nouveau sur le visage de Voldemort heureux de son petit effet.

-J'ai moi-même été intriguer par la découverte des ses retourneur de temps dont j'ai eu l'information grâce à Yaxley. J'ai demandé à Severus d'aller lui-même cherché le retourneur de temps, ce qu'il a fait et avec la plus grande prudence, c'est aussi ainsi qu'il à découvert que c'était Dumbledore qui possédait l'autre même si je m'en doutais. Par la suite j'ai découvert que le vieux fou avait légué le fameux retourneur de temps à Potter et que celui-ci était retourné dans le passé dont j'ignore encore pour quelle raison, mais je découvrirais bientôt de quoi il s'agit.

C'est ainsi qu'un plan de génie à germer dans mon esprit, pourquoi attendre que Potter revienne, parce que je sais qu'il reviendra, insista le mage noir en voyant les regards perplexes de ses mangemorts, pourquoi plutôt que d'attendre bêtement ne pas le stopper et envoyer un mangemort pour le ramener et l'espionner ? C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi Draco.

Le mage noir se tût, tous les autres regards se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Moi ? Fit-il feintant la surprise.

-Oui, toi, tout simplement parce qu'il sera plus facile pour toi de t'infiltrer dans Poudlard et dans l'entourage de Potter.

-Vous êtes sûr Maître ? Dumbledore et même Potter pourrait avoir des soupçons.

Voldemort balaya l'idée d'un revers de main.

-Je compte sur tes talents de persuasion pour ça. Alors acceptes-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

Sa voix était calme presque polie, mais Draco savait que si il refusait le mage noir se mettrait dans une colère noir et qu'il recevrait la pire torture de sa vie. Alors Draco acquiesçât.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, je compte sur toi Draco, ne me déçoit pas.

Le Seigneur-des-ténèbres tendit le bras et posa le retourneur de temps devant lui. Draco releva la tête affrontant le regard de Voldemort.

-Je te le confie, fait en bon usage, et n'oublie pas, ne me déçoit pas !

Sur ce dernier avertissement, il claqua dans ses mains et les mangemorts se levèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite. Seul Draco resta, attendant les dernières consignes du Maître. Une fois seul, le Seigneur-des-ténèbres se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Tu partiras demain, à l'aube, un mangemort viendra te chercher pour t'amener jusqu'à moi ! Maintenant tu peux partit et préparer tes affaires.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il sortit du salon en coup de vent, croisant de nombreux mangemorts dans le Hall et les couloirs, son visage toujours impassible face à eux.

Il montât les escaliers de marbre, traversant un couloir illuminé par des chandelles flottant dans l'air grâce à un sortilège de lévitation.

Mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention, il déboucha sur un escalier en colimaçon, qu'il s'empressa de monter, avant d'ouvrir une porte en bois à la volée et de la claquer derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Un lit à baldaquin y trônait au milieu, les rideaux et les draps d'un vert émeraude, tout comme la moquette ou le papier peint, des banderoles représentant la maison des serpentard était accroché sur les murs le mobilier en lui-même était fait d'un bois de chaîne. Une armoire était poser un peu plus loin ainsi qu'un bureau recouvert de parchemin, encre et plumes en tout genre, quelques capes et robes de sorciers trainait ici et là, mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa le moins du monde. Le jeune blond s'effondra sur son lit, son visage éclairer par une ou deux chandelles qui illuminaient la pièce sombre d'une douce lumière.

Le jeune serpent ferma les yeux quelques instants repassant les éléments de ses trois dernier jours. Il avait beaucoup de chance que les Seigneur-des-ténèbres n'est pas remarqué sa crainte pendant la « réunion »

Le jeune homme en avait assez de jouer la comédie et de toujours cacher ses réelles pensées. Rogue avait raison ! C'était mieux pour lui qu'il parte rejoindre Potter, même si l'idée de l'aidé lui était encore difficile à admettre, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou vivre chaque jours avec l'idée que le Seigneur-des-ténèbres ne découvre à tout moments qu'il n'était pas un « fidèle mangemort »

Draco n'avait qu'une hâte c'était partir, loin de cette vie, loin de ses problèmes, loin des mangemorts, loin de Voldemort, et loin de sa famille. Il n'était pas dupe, ses parents vivaient comme l'ombre d'eux même depuis quelques temps, il savait que son père n'appréciait pas trop que le mage noir se soit installer au manoir, il en était mal à l'aise, et sa mère était tendu comme jamais. Lui-même n'aimait pas l'idée de vivre à proximité du mage noir.

Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, un lâche, un mangemort. Il devait mentir, mentir pour ne pas montrer aux autres qu'il était un traitre ! Parce que oui, Draco était un traitre, il avait trahi sa famille, et complotait avec Rogue derrière leur dos. Le blond soupira de lassitude, demain il allait partit, et ce pour un petit moment.

Résigner, le jeune homme se leva, ouvrant sa valise d'un coup de pied, il prit quelques affaires qu'il balança à l'intérieur, sans se sortit de la tête que demain il serait dans une autre époque…

* * *

Draco avançait à travers le manoir des Malefoy, suivant sa tante Bellatrix qui le menait au salon, là où Voldemort l'attendait avec impatience, selon les dires de Bella. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du salon celles-ci étaient ouvertes et Bella qui était placé devant le jeune homme, s'effaça pour laisser Draco entrée, celui-ci marcha rapidement à la rencontre du mage noir qui l'attendait prêt de la cheminée, Nagini à ses pieds.

Il se retourna avec grâce vers le jeune homme, ses yeux rouges le transperçant de toute part.

-Bien j'imagine, que tu as le retourneur de temps sur toi ?

Draco sortit la fine chaîne d'or de sous sa chemise, celle-ci étant accroché à son coup.

-C'est l'heure, j'espère que tu es prêt ?

Le blond acquiesçât, toujours impassible.

-Bien, deux tours suffiront.

Le jeune homme prit le sablier entre ses doigts fin, puis le fit tourner deux fois dans la paume de sa main.

Un défilement de couleurs et de sons apparut devant ses yeux, Draco vit plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas défiler à une vitesse ahurissante, le serpent ne comprenait pas, tout passait à une vitesse folle, Poudlard, le chemin de traverse et encore d'autre endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si sa ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, tout tournait autour de lui, puis tout disparut soudainement, et une forte lumière apparut, l'aveuglant pendant quelques secondent, jusqu'à ce que sa vue redeviennent normale et là ce fut le choque, il manqua de tomber lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les élèves de toutes les maisons ainsi que les professeurs le regardaient sidéré. Le jeune homme se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main en un geste désespéré, il était dans la grande, il était apparût de nulle part devant toute l'école. Que diable avait-il fait pour mériter ça !

Draco allait soupirer d'exaspération lorsqu'une chose à laquelle les portes de la grande salle claquèrent contre les murs, le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant comme jamais.

-Malefoy !

Le jeune se retourna plus pâle que jamais, il fronça des sourcils, il ne connaissait aucunement se type, jusqu'à ce que son regard atterrissent sur son front, il écarquilla des yeux sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si rapidement.

-Potter ! Lâcha-t-il bêtement.

* * *

_Une haute silhouette attendait devant une cheminée, dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, l'homme se retourna avec grâce, faisant face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, presque blanc, ses yeux gris ne montrant aucune expression et son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante._

_-Bien j'imagine, que tu as le retourneur de temps sur toi ? Fit l'homme de sa voix aigüe et glacée._

_Le jeune homme sortit un fine chaîne d'or de sous sa chemise, un petit sablier d'or y était accroché._

_-C'est l'heure, j'espère que tu es prêt ? Lança l'homme, ses yeux rouge fixant le garçon mal à l'aise._

_Le blond acquiesçât, toujours impassible, malgré que l'homme perçait son inquiétude croissante._

_-Bien, deux tours suffiront._

_Le jeune homme prit le sablier entre ses doigts fin, puis le fit tourner deux fois dans la paume de sa main, et disparut soudainement, comme si il n'avait jamais été présent dans la pièce._

_-Ne me déçoit pas Draco, murmura l'homme pour lui-même._

_Puis il tourna les talons, fermant les portes du salon derrière lui d'un coup de baguette magique, et tout disparut, le noir complet……

* * *

  
_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front, il ne voyait rien autour de lui mis à part une forte lumière blanche, le jeune homme se débattait dans ses draps, il sentait qu'on essayait de le maintenir et de le mettre au calme. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, juste un prénom, le sien,…

-Harry,…

Harry continuait de se débattre comme un dément, il devait sortir d'ici.

-Harry,…tranquille.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sa cicatrice le brulant, comme un fer chaut sur son front.

- Harry, calme-toi !

Le jeune homme arrêta soudainement de se débattre, cette voix lui était familière. Il tâtonna autour de lui pour prendre ses lunettes mais celles-ci arrivèrent toutes seuls sur le bout de son nez. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de distinguer, qui était en face de lui. Dumbledore était debout face à lui, le maintenant de ses deux mains.

-Harry que c'est-il passé ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se souvint de son rêve subitement, il se leva d'un bond, et courut vers la sorti de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore, n'ayant pas put le retenir.

Harry courrait à travers les corridors du château vêtu du pyjama de l'infirmerie et d'une robe de chambre qu'il avait attrapé au passage, le froid mordant sa peau à chaque pas. Il descendit une flopé d'escaliers avant d'ouvrir une porte de bois à la volée et de courir dans les escaliers de marbre menant dans le Hall. Une fois arrivé à celui-ci, le survivant le traversa rapidement, toujours en courant, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'arriver aux portes de la grande salle qui était close. San faire attention au professeur McGonagall qui semblé scandalisé de le voir courir dans les couloirs dans son état, et sans faire attention à Dumbledore qui le suivait depuis le début, il ouvrit violement les portes, les faisant claquer contre les murs, il se stoppa net en apercevant qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Un jeun homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc, s'était retourné en faisant un bon d'un mètre. Harry le dévisageait abasourdie, et pourtant, il s'attendait à le voir ici. Le jeune homme était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux d'un gris orageux le fixaient sans comprendre, son visage fin restant cependant impassible.

-Malefoy ! S'exclama t'il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher tellement il était surpris.

Le jeune blond le fixait toujours, puis son regard atterri sur sa cicatrice et alors, chose rare chez lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et l'étonnement fit place sur son visage pâle.

-Potter !

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Une amitié brisée..._

_Post prochainement_


	7. Une amitié brisée

__

Note de l'auteur:

Bonsoir à tous!

je suis vraiment désoler pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon antivirus donc je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, sachez aussi que je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et pour les reviews, le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture.

Merci.

melooo

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais....._

_

* * *

Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 7: Une amitié Brisée…

_-Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher tellement il était surpris._

_Le jeune blond le fixait toujours, puis son regard atterri sur sa cicatrice et alors, chose rare chez lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et l'étonnement fit place sur son visage pâle._

_-Potter !_

Les élèves de toutes maisons confondues regardaient les deux jeunes hommes comme si ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Le blond et le brun eux, se regardaient stupéfier.

-Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de parler de tous ça tranquillement dans mon bureau, retentit une voix derrière eux.

Draco leva son regard vers la mystérieuse voix et rencontra un regard bleu pétillant de malice. Le jeune homme perdit le peu de couleur sur son visage, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme apparaitre.

Harry se retourna et tomba face à face avec son directeur, il acquiesçât prêt à suivre celui-ci, comme dans un accord silencieux, ils se tournèrent vers Draco, celui-ci soupira, las, puis résigner, avançât dans leur direction. Dumbledore tourna des talons suivit par les deux jeunes hommes. Sous le regard intrigué et curieux de la grande salle perplexe par cet événement plus qu'étrange.

* * *

Dix minutes, dix minutes qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec celui-ci et Potter, dix minutes de silence pesant entre les trois personnes présentes.

-Avant d'évoquer la présence de Mr. Malefoy dans notre époque, je pense que Mr. Potter ici présent à quelques explications à me fournir, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Dumbledore, rompant le calme oppressent qui avait fait place dans la pièce.

Potter acquiesçât.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, si Fumseck n'était pas venu attend tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Draco fronça des sourcils perplexes, et Potter leva les yeux vers Fumseck étonné.

-C'était Fumseck ?

-Oui, j'ignore comment il a su où tu te trouvais, mais il a bien fait de venir te chercher, et maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui c'est passé.

Potter se tourna vers Draco, l'air hésitant.

-Je pense que tu peux parler devant Mr Malefoy, je doute qu'il dise quoique ce soit.

-Ca concerne Voldemort, et ses horcruxes.

Draco grimaça à l'entente du nom du seigneur-des-ténèbres.

-Je vois, mais encore une fois Harry, j'ai la nette impression que Mr Malefoy gardera le silence surtout si ca concerne Voldemort.

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne le connaissez pas, il pourrait très bien tout raconter à Voldemort, protesta le survivant.

-La confiance règne, soupira le jeune blond.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui le fixant de ses yeux bleu pétillant, Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Mr Malefoy, nous pouvons compter sur votre silence, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? fit-il agacé par le comportement du Survivant

-Non.

-Ainsi donc la question est régler, si Potter pouvait avoir l'obligeance de s'expliquer, moi-même je n'y comprends absolument rien.

-Pour faire court Lord Voldemort à crée sept horcruxes, savez-vous en quoi consiste un horcruxe ? demanda Dumbledore l'air grave.

-Je vous mentirais en vous disant que ce n'est pas le cas, fit-il indifférent.

Dumbledore et Potter haussèrent des sourcils surpris.

-Le fait que Voldemort est crée sept horcruxes n'a pas l'air de vous horrifié plus que ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais être étonné ? Nous parlons du Seigneur-des-ténèbres je vous signale !

Dumbledore regardait Draco intensément celui-ci soutenant son regard impassible.

-Vous avez raison, rien d'étonnant lorsqu'il s'agit de Lord Voldemort et pourtant sept horcruxes reste un exploit ! Jamais un sorcier auparavant n'avait réussit à séparer son âme en plus deux parties.

-_Moi qui suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité_, fit Harry plus à lui-même qu'aux deux autres.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncer, perplexe.

-C'est ce que Voldemort à affirmer à ses mangemorts lors de son retour.

-Et il a laissé échapper ça, fit Draco surpris.

-Son retour ? Demanda Dumbledore ne comprenant pas.

-C'est compliqué, affirma Draco fermement, pourquoi a-t-il laissé échapper ça à ses mangemorts ? Je ne comprends pas, c'était plutôt risquer, l'un d'entre eux aurait pu deviner où il voulait en venir.

-J'en doute fortement, les mangemorts ne connaissent pas l'existence des horcruxes, et ne peuvent comprendre où il voulait en venir exactement, tout du moins Voldemort a toujours aimé revendiquer sa puissance, et sous entendre qu'il est proche de l'immortalité en est la preuve, assura Dumbledore.

Draco médita sur ses paroles, il devait admettre que Dumbledore n'avait pas tort.

-Bien évidemment Voldemort à bien choisis les objets dans lesquels il renferme une partie de son âme, des objets représentant une grande valeur pour lui, continua Potter impassible.

-Quel genre d'objet ? Demanda Draco de sa voix trainante.

-Pour la plupart, des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs.

-Rien que ça, fit le bond sarcastique.

- Maintenant que vous savez l'essentiel, je pense que Mr Potter va pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé.

Draco et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers celui-ci avide savoir.

-L'année dernière vous avez retrouvé la trace de l'un des horcruxe, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ayant appartenu à sa mère, mais lorsque nous sommes allez là-bas celui-ci n'y était plus. Un faux médaillon était à sa place.

Potter sortit un médaillon d'or de sa poche et l'ouvrit, montrant un morceau de parchemin par la même occasion.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel_

_R.A.B_

-As-tu trouvé qui était R.A.B ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Regulus Black, celui-ci va rejoindre les mangemorts à l'âge de seize ans, soit très bientôt, j'ignore comment il a découvert pour les horcruxes, mais il a récupérer le médaillon de serpentard. Alors j'ai décidé de le devancer et de le récupérer avant lui.

-Où se trouvait le médaillon ?

-Dans une caverne prêt des falaises, là où l'orphelinat dans lequel Voldemort à vécu avait l'habitude d'emmener les enfants.

-Oui, je me souviens, la directrice de l'orphelinat m'avait évoqué l'incident qui s'est produit lors de cette sortie, Voldemort avait emmené deux jeunes enfants dans cette caverne, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes, personne ne sais ce qui c'est réellement passé.

-C'est exacte, je suis retourné là-bas, seulement, le médaillon était garder par une potion.

Draco comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir Potter, d'après Dumbledore celui-ci était revenu dans un sale état et a son humble avis, le brun n'avais pas pus faire disparaitre la potion et la seul option qui avait du s'offrir à lui était surement de la boire pour pouvoir récupérer le médaillon.

-Tu as bu la potion ? Potter tu as perdu l'esprit ? S'exclama Draco choqué.

Il savait que Potter était fou, aussi fou que Dumbledore, mais pas à ce point là.

-C'était le seul moyens pour récupérer le médaillon, cette potion me faisait perdre l'esprit, revivre mes pires souvenirs, je tombais dans l'inconscience lorsque j'ai aperçut un éclat rouge.

-Fumseck, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le phénix rouge flamboyant.

-Je suppose, en tout cas le médaillon est toujours là-bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais le récupéré. Maintenant je pense que Mr Malefoy va pouvoir nous expliquer sa présence dans cette époque.

Potter et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Le jeune homme soupira, puis le va les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant de Dumbledore donnant l'impression au jeune blond de passer au rayons X.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres à découvert que tu étais retourné dans le passé grâce au retourneur de temps que le département des mystères avait confié à Dumbledore, le seigneur des ténèbres à volé le deuxième.

-Le deuxième ? Fit Harry interloqué

Draco passa sa main dans son col de chemise, il retira une fine chaîne d'or, un sablier y était accroché. Potter porta machinalement sa main à son cou, passant ses doigts sur une fine chaîne d'argent, surement le retourneur de temps.

-Le département des mystères à crée un deuxième retourneur de temps, au cas où le premier serait détruit.

Harry cilla à cette révélation.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres ma envoyer pour t'espionner, mais Rogue ma confier la mission de t'aider, lança t'il impassible.

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux m'aider ?

-Rogue ne m'a pas laissé vraiment le choix !

-Mr Malefoy, vous comprendrez surement qu'aider Harry dans sa mission aura des conséquences tôt ou tard, et qu'ainsi vous n'êtes plus un mangemorts mais un espion de l'ordre du phénix, dit Dumbledore l'air grave.

-J'en suis conscient mais je le répète, Rogue ne ma pas laisser le choix.

-Au moins je vous aurez prévenu des risques Mr Malefoy, vous devrez être conscient qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière.

-Je sais tous ça ! s'écria Draco agacé.

Le jeune homme savait tous ça, il savait qu'a partir du moment où il aiderait Potter, sa vie serait menacer, qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer, mais Severus Rogue ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il n'aimait guère l'idée d'aider Potter mais il savait au fond de lui que Rogue avait eu raison de l'avoir poussé à accepter la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Très bien, maintenant que tout est régler je pense que nous allons passer à votre arriver dans cette école, vous serez comme Mr Potter ici présent, il désigna le jeune homme sur sa gauche, un élève et ce n'est pas négociable ! Lança-t-il lorsqu'il vit Draco qui s'apprêtait à protester.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, comme ci il n'avait que ça à faire que d'étudier bien sagement, alors que des gens mourraient chaque jour dans leur époque. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils à cette pensée, depuis quand ce préoccupait-il des autres ?

-Mr Malefoy un problème ?

-Non, rien, répondit le jeune blond sortant de sa rêverie.

-Vous allez rentrer en septième année comme Mr Potter, et vous serez répartit au dîner. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, vous pouvez partir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent comme un seul homme et tournèrent les talons, silencieux, sous le regard pétillant de leur directeur.

* * *

Harry entra dans la grande salle, les regards tourné vers lui, beaucoup d'élèves écarquillèrent les yeux en le voyant passer à travers les grandes tables. Le jeune homme avait récupérer ses cheveux noir en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude. Celui-ci ne s'en portait pas plus mal, il préférait ses yeux vert et ses cheveux noir même si il restait indomptable. Harry s'avançât vers la table des serpentard et s'assit en face de Rogue. Il fronça des sourcils, surpris.

-Où-est Rose ? Demanda le brun.

Rogue plissa les yeux suspicieux. Harry avait les sourcils tellement froncer qu'il ressemblait presque à McGonagall.

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-Tu me demande ce qu'il se passe ? Tu comptais nous prévenir quand que tu étais un Potter ?

Harry soupira de lassitude, il aurait du s'attendre à une telle réaction, surtout de la part de Rogue.

-Ecoute Rogue, je ne suis pas là pour entendre tes sarcasmes ou encore tes insultes à mon égard ou celle de ma famille, et je n'es vraiment pas le temps de me battre avec toi où avec qui que ce soit.

Rogue allait répliquer lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volé laissant entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et aux yeux gris glacial. Celui-ci jeta son regard glacé sur la salle cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la table des serpentard, plus précisément sur le survivants, le blond haussa des sourcils sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves qui avaient fait silence dans la salle à son entrer. Il ricana et se dirigea rapidement vers le jeune homme brun.

-Le balafré a serpentard ! On aura tout vu ! Fit-il en éclatant de rire par la même occasion.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclaires derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Epargne moi tes sarcasmes Malefoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Draco lui lança un regard amusée. Harry se tourna vers Rogue, un air impassible sur son visage, le sondant de ses yeux transperçant.

-Où est-elle ?

Rogue serra les dents, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante ayant peur de le mettre en colère, il se souvenait que trop bien de son passage à l'infirmerie en début d'année. Draco fronça des sourcils, cherchant visiblement à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

-Laisse tomber Potter, elle ne veut plus te voir !

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent glacials.

-Je dois lui parler, insista t'il

-C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser !

Harry se leva, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, la plupart des élèves sursautèrent à cette soudaine réaction, les serpentard eux étaient scotcher à leur table, passant leur regard de l'un à l'autre.

-Rose est mon amie !

-Si elle était réellement ton amie tu lui aurais dit la vérité.

Le survivant amorça un mouvement pour se jeter sur Rogue, mais deux bras le maintenait fermement, et le firent reculer.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Cria Harry hors de lui.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de se montrer en spectacle ?

Harry repoussa Malefoy violement, celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa aucunement, tendit que le brun quittait la salle d'un pas rageur. Draco se tourna vers le vert et argent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? De qui parliez-vous ?

-De Rose Lorens, fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Le jeune blond se retourna faisant face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, tombant en cascade dans son dos et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit étincelant. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire devant son air déconcerté.

-Je suis Mary Campbell, fit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Draco hésita un instant puis serra sa main, son regard ancrée dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Draco Malefoy, fit il à son tour.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit.

-Si j'étais toi, j'irais faire un tour au quatrième étage, dans la partie Est du château.

Puis elle tourna les talons, rejoignant la table des gryffondor sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. Le jeune homme mis quelques secondes pour prendre une décision, et décida d'écouter le conseil de cette jeune femme mystérieuse.

* * *

Draco avançait dans les corridors du quatrième étage depuis maintenant vingt minutes et aucun signe de vie.

Le soleil se couchait, laissant sur son passage des rayons pourpre traversant les vitres et se reflétant sur les murs de pierre du château. Draco passait au travers des rais de lumière ne prêtant pas attention à la lueur rougeoyante illuminant son visage pâle et ses cheveux blond.

Il soupira lasse de continuer à avancer dans ses corridors, seul comme jamais. A l'instant où il allait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Potter une musique retentit, le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, prêtant l'oreille.

Cette douce mélodie avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme si écouter cette simple musique pouvait nous faire oublier nos problème ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Draco reprit sa marche plus rapidement, la musique venait du bout du couloir. Les notes pouvaient être graves comme légère par moment.

Le jeune blond s'arrêta sur le pas d'une porte, la salle irradiait de lumière rouge-orangé, comme magique, un piano trônait au milieu de la pièce et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos était poster en face du blond, jouant avec grâce, connaissant les touches par cœur. Le jeune serpent resta sur le pas de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, subjugué, ne voulant pas interrompre cette belle mélodie, empreinte de tristesse.

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué, son visage harmonieux concentré lui donnait un air sérieux. Draco continuait de la fixé comme hypnotisé par la beauté de la jeune femme, celle-ci fronça des sourcils, la musique s'arrêtant subitement, ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent les yeux gris intense du jeune blond.

Draco sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse sous l'intensité de se regard.

-Tu es Draco Malefoy ? Demanda la brune méfiante

-C'est exacte, et toi tu es ? Fit-il de sa voix trainante.

-Rose Lorens.

Draco grogna, cette Mary Campbell l'avait envoyé ici parce qu'elle savait qu'il y trouverait la jeune femme. Dans quel but ? Il l'ignorais encore, mais il était sûr d'une chose, ca concernait forcement Potter.

Rose regardait le jeune homme intensément observant ses faits et gestes, celui-ci s'approcha pour enfin s'appuyer contre le piano d'un noir d'encre.

-C'est quoi le problème avec Potter ?

Celle-ci cilla sous cette question plus qu'inattendue de la part du jeune homme, pour sa part Draco était de nature curieuse, pas qu'il voulait aider Potter, mais il souhaite connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et puis ce n'est pas pour rien si cette Campbell l'avait envoyé ici. Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent, ses yeux devenant des éclaires.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème ?

Draco ricana, moqueur.

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Potter et Rogue ce seraient entretué à l'heure qu'il est !

La jeune serpentard baissa les yeux, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira de lassitude.

-Ce n'est pas à Harry que j'en veux, je respecte ses choix et ses secrets et je comprends qu'il ne mais rien dit.

-Où est le problème alors ?

Elle se leva et s'appuya contre le piano au côté de Draco.

-Severus, c'est lui le problème.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Severus déteste James Potter plus que tout ! Imagine toi à la place de Severus, Potter c'est servi de lui comme souffre douleur pendant plus de 6 ans, du jour au lendemain il découvre que la personne qui était devenu sont ami fait partit de la famille de son pire ennemi. Rogue ne lui pardonnera pas facilement.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Severus est mon ami et il pense que m'éloigner d'Harry est la meilleure solution !

-Je doute que ce soit à Rogue de prendre des décisions à ta place ! Si tu veux voir Potter c'est ton choix, pas le sien.

Le jeune homme compris à son simple regard que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Certes il avait raison mais Rogue était sans aucun doute la personne la plus bornée qu'il est rencontré. Celui-ci ne comprendrait sans doute pas les choix de la jeune femme. Draco soupira, leva son regard vers la jeune femme puis haussa des épaules

-Je doute que je puisse faire plus pour toi.

Sur ce il tourna les talons prêt à sortir.

-Draco ? Appela-elle

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, ses cheveux blonds le rendant encore plus pâle que jamais.

-Merci.

Il acquiesçât, puis sortit, reprenant sa marche dans les corridors, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, laissant la jeune femme seule derrière lui…

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Attaque foudroyante_

_Post prochainement..._

_Reviews s'il vous plait ;)_


	8. Attaque foudroyante

__

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais j'avoue avoir un peu ramer pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.

Comme d'habitude tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais....._

_

* * *

Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Attaque Foudroyante…

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène traversait un couloir sombre, il était tard et la nuit était bien présente, la lune presque inexistante, laissait presque une totale obscurité parmi les couloirs du château.

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement devant une porte de bois ou il s'empressa de tourner la poigner, il entra le plus silencieux possible, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Lumos, fit-il révélant par la même occasion la présence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Tu es en retard ! Réprimanda-t-elle

-Je suis désolé, mais il a été difficile de faire lâcher prise Sirius.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Comme d'habitude que je faisais des recherches sur O'connell.

-Je continue à croire que ces recherches sont inutiles ! Tu la vu toi-même, c'est un Potter.

-Un Potter qui a caché sa véritable identité et qui vient tout droit du futur.

Lily fixa son regard émeraude dans celui de James.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé James et tu connais mon avis sur le sujet, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant tu fais comme bon te semble.

-Justement je ne fais absolument pas confiance en ce type.

Lily sourit face à l'acharnement excessif du jeune homme.

-Comme tu voudras ! Et si on y allait ?

James releva son regard pétillant de malice vers la jeune femme.

-Tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Lily posa son sac sur son épaule et suivit James dans les couloirs sombre de l'école, ils arrivèrent rapidement au septième étage devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-_Mandragore _! Lança Lily

La jeune gryffondor entra la première suivit de près par James mais que ne fut par leur surprise de voir que deux personnes se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune.

-Tiens donc tu es déjà revenu James ? Fit Remus, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Et je vois que tu n'es pas seul, n'est-ce pas Lily? Lança une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Où étiez-vous donc passé ? Et ensemble ?

Lily et James se lancèrent un regard signifiant que c'était le moment.

-Je crois qu'il est temps ! Soupira James

-A toi l'honneur, lança Lily

Remus et Mary échangèrent un regard surpris

-Lily et moi nous avons fait la paix !

-Plus précisément nous sommes devenus amis, ajouta Lily.

-Depuis combien de tems ? Demanda Mary

-Trois semaines ! Répondit James

-Trois semaines ! S'écrièrent Remus et Mary stupéfait

-On ne vous à rien dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas être harceler, répliqua James

-Harceler ? Et par qui ? Fit Mary

-Par tous le monde ! Et vous en premier ! dit James

-On aurait du vous le dire c'est vrai, mais si on vous l'avait dit, Black et Pettigrow l'auraient su aussi, fit Lily

-Et tout Poudlard par la même occasion, relança James

Celui-ci s'effondra sur un fauteuil, lasse.

-Nous ne voulons pas que ça s'ébruite ! Fit Lily

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Mary perplexe

-Parce que les ragots et les fausses rumeurs vont très vite dans cette école, répondit James

-Dîtes plutôt que vous ne voulez pas que les élèves pensent que vous sortez ensemble ? Dit Mary

James et Lily se lancèrent un bref regard ce qui n'échappa aucunement au deux autres.

-Donc vous sortez ensemble ! Lança Mary n'osant y croire.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent James et Lily scandalisé.

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, renchérit Lily, nous sommes juste amis.

-Alors pourquoi le cachez ?

-Justement à cause de votre réaction débile ! Dit James agacé.

Le jeune homme se leva et monta précipitamment dans son dortoir sans ce soucié des autres rester dans la salle commune. Remus fronça des sourcils soucieux, la réaction de James était un peu excessive.

-Moi aussi je vais me coucher je suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ce Lily fit comme James quelques secondes plutôt et monta les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Mary plissa ses yeux bleu nuit témoignant de son scepticisme.

-Tu n'es pas convaincu n'est ce pas ? Lança Remus, celui-ci confortablement installé prêt de la cheminé.

-Nous verrons.

Le silence fit place entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que Remus se tourne vers Mary avec hésitation.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui à son tour.

-Quoi ?

-Quand vas-tu leur dire ? Demanda Remus avec sérieux.

Celle-ci prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Remus, ils ne comprendraient pas.

-Tu te trompes ! Les maraudeurs ont compris pour moi, ils m'ont accepté comme je suis !

-C'est différent ! S'écria t'elle, et tu le sais.

Remus lâcha l'affaire et se tourna vers le feu presque éteint, butté. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha des escaliers avant de s'arrêter une fraction de seconde, sans se retourner.

-Bonne nuit Remus !

La jeune brune monta à son tour les escaliers en colimaçon, le maraudeur restant prêt du feu.

-Bonne nuit,…

* * *

James était assis prêt de la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons de septième années, admirant les feuilles morte tombant des arbres. Celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Remus dans le dortoir ni que celui-ci s'avançait auprès de son ami.

-James ? Appela-t-il

Aucune réponse.

Remus s'assit sur le lit de Sirius, en face du brun à lunette.

-James ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-James, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pari que tout le monde doit être au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Pour Lily et moi !

-Tu te trompes et tu sais très bien qu'on aurait jamais prit cette liberté sans vous en parlez.

Silence.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien dire ? C'est absurde !

-Parce que je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression ! S'écria James agacé en se tournant vers le maraudeur

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que si l'école entière l'apprend, ils se diront qu'on sort ensemble, ils vont lui mettre la pression, je ne veux pas que Lily se sente piéger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je cherche simplement à vouloir sortir avec elle. Je tiens à son amitié Remus.

-Je comprends James mais vous ne pourrez pas cacher votre amitié toute votre vie les autres finiront par l'apprendre.

James soupira de lassitude passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua le jeune homme à contre cœur.

-Si tu veux mon avis vous devriez montrer votre amitié au grand jour, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu as peut être raison.

Le loup-garou sourit à cette réponse.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Remus se leva regarda une dernière fois James puis quitta le dortoir laissant le maraudeur seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Harry trainait dans les couloirs depuis plus d'une heure déjà, la pluie martelant les vitres avec force. Le jeune homme s'arrêta prêt d'une fenêtre posant son front contre celle-ci.

Ca faisait deux jours qu'il était seul. Rogue l'empêchant à tout prix de pouvoir parler à Rose. Quand aux maraudeurs, ils lui jetaient des regards méfiant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs.

Et il ne pouvait même plus dormir à point fermer sans manquer de se faire étriper dans son sommeil par les membres de sa propre maison. Harry soupira de lassitude.

Il était prêt à rejoindre la grande salle lorsque qu'il crût apercevoir une ombre passer dans le parc. Pendant un instant il pensa avoir rêvé. Après tout ce n'était peut être qu'un chat.

Le jeune brun fit un pas en direction de l'escalier de marbre lorsque la vitre derrière lui volât en éclat.

Il fallut une seconde pour qu'une détonation assourdissante retentisse à travers tout le château.

Une seconde pour que des hommes vêtus de noir pénètrent dans l'école.

Une seconde pour que des vitres se brisent sous l'impact des sorts.

Une seconde pour que la panique règne parmi les corridors…

Harry se baissa grâce à ses reflexes d'attrapeur, mais un bout de verre s'était planter dans son bras gauche, le jeune brun serra des dents. Il attrapa le bout de verre et l'arracha d'un coup sec, le jeune homme cria sous la douleur, le sang chaud coulant abondamment. Harry se releva sans se préoccuper de sa blessure, et s'élança dans les couloirs baguette en main.

* * *

Une détonation assourdissante résonna dans tout le château, arrêtant le jeune homme au milieu d'un corridor, celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et armé de sa baguette s'avançât à l'autre bout du couloir, sur ses gardes, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un débarquer à tout moment.

Une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit à la volé laissant apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux sombre, celle-ci sursauta mais ne réagit que trop tard, un sortilège de désarmement l'atteint en pleine poitrine, elle fut éjecter contre un mur, sa baguette lui échappant des mains.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune femme étourdit et lui présenta sa main, l'aidant à se relever. Celle-ci l'accepta de bonne grâce.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Malefoy ? Le questionna t'elle surprise d'avoir été accueillit si brutalement par le jeune blond.

-Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas vu que c'étais-toi, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort.

La jeune femme se releva, un sourire ironique se dessina sur les traits fin de son visage pâle.

-J'ignorais que je ressemblais à une mangemort ! Fit-elle sarcastique.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, mais n'as-tu donc pas entendus cette détonation, il y a un instant ? Répliqua-t-il au quart de tour.

-Si, mais il est inutile de paniqué sa doit être encore Peeves qui est surement entrain de faire je ne sais quoi pour rendre fou Rusard.

-Pauvre idiote ! Il s'agit de mangemort ! Pas d'un pauvre fantôme dont tout le monde se moque ! Lança-t-il de son habituel voix trainante.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, elle lui lança un regard d'une froideur à faire pâlir Rogue. Rose n'aimait guerre qu'on l'insulte d'idiote.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agit de mangemorts ? Fit-elle glacial

-Crois-en mon expérience je sais de quoi je parle.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Ton expérience, dit-elle sarcastique

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque derrière eux, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, baguettes pointés vers l'inconnu qui leur faisait face. La jeune femme écarquillât des yeux, surprise et le jeune homme soupira, exaspérer.

-Potter, lança Draco, abaissant sa baguette, tu pourrais au moins être plus discret !

Le brun haussa des sourcils.

-Parce que vous, vous étiez discret peut être ? On vous entendait depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quelque chose pour ca défense mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est mieux que de faire claquer les portes !

Harry allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un hurlement de terreur retentit à travers les corridors. Puis le silence fit place entre les trois serpentard.

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança dans les escaliers de marbre.

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lança Draco étonné.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

-Potter ? Appela le blond.

Voyant que le brun n'allait pas lui répondre, Draco se lança à sa poursuite.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Rose une fraction de seconde, l'inquiétude paraissait sur le visage harmonieux de la jeune femme.

-Je préfère y aller avec lui, j'ai peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire tout seul.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules et repris sa route, Rose sur ses talons.

* * *

_Chapitre 9: La Décision._

_Post prochainement._


	9. La décision

* * *

_Bonjour à tous et à Toutes!_

_Désoler pour le retard, néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews._

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient tout est à J. k. Rowling._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais.....

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter alias William O'Connell: 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La Décision.

James avançait lentement dans un couloir, se faisant le plus discret possible. Après avoir entendu cette détonation assourdissante, le jeune homme c'était précipiter vers une fenêtre proche.

Au moins une dizaine de mangemorts couraient dans le parc, prêt à envahir le château.

James n'avait pas perdu une seconde, il s'était empresser de courir cherchant à rejoindre la tour gryffondor le plus rapidement possible, seulement arriver au quatrième étage, le jeune brun s'était aperçu qu'on le suivait.

Celui-ci tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, se collant contre un mur, attendant avec impatience.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour qu'une mince silhouette, tourne dans sa direction. Le jeune brun s'y étant préparé, celui-ci fit un croche patte, et la jeune femme s'étala de ton son long sur le sol, le visage contre le marbre. James était prêt d'elle, là pointant de sa baguette, le jeune homme faillit défaillir lorsqu'il reconnut la longue chevelure rousse.

-Lily ?

La jeune femme se retourna s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et le fusillant du regard comme jamais.

-Bravo Potter ! Un peu plus et je m'éclatais le front contre le marbre !

Le jeune homme grimaça, en général lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille, ca ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

-Je suis désolé je t'es prise pour un mangemort.

James lui présenta sa main, aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Celle-ci accepta de mauvaise grâce.

-Je crains pour les mangemorts qui croiseront ta route.

-Disons que je ne vais pas leur faire de cadeaux, fit-il avec un sourire des plus mystérieux.

James tendit la baguette de la jeune femme à celle-ci, qu'elle s'empressa d'agiter en un mouvement complexe du poignet. Aussitôt une biche argentée apparut, galopant à l'autre bout du couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme perplexe.

-Les patronus ne servent pas uniquement contre les détraqueurs, les aurors s'en servent aussi pour transmettre des messages importants et en toute sécurité.

-Je le savais ça merci, répliqua celui-ci agacée, ce que je veux savoir c'est à qui tu envois ton patronus ?

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-La réponse ne va pas te plaire.

-Je t'écoute, lança celui-ci de mauvaise grâce.

-Je l'ai envoyé à Harry.

-Potter ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme écarquillât des yeux consterné.

* * *

-Potter ?

Le jeune homme continuait de courir, il ouvrit une porte à la volé et déboucha sur un escalier de marbre blanc. Harry allait poser son pied sur la première marche, lorsque l'escalier qui était réputé pour n'en faire qu'a ca tête, se déplaça, prenant une autre direction.

Le jeune homme poussa un juron, agacé par ses maudits escaliers.

-Bon sang Potter, tu veux notre mort ? Lança une voix trainante dans son dos.

-Quoi ? Répondit le brun en se tournant vers Draco.

Celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière lui, Rose à ses cotés.

-Peut être que toi tu penses que ce jeter dans les bras des mangemorts c'est une bonne idée mais moi je ne pense pas !

Le Survivant le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua t'il acide.

Le blond soupira d'exaspération.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rogue m'a envoyé, tu es impulsif et en plus suicidaire.

Le jeune homme le fusilla des ses yeux émeraude, Draco lui rendit un regard moqueur, une légère toux se fit entendre derrière eux et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent de stupeur.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez dans ce _terrible _affrontement, mais vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ? Lança la jeune femme avec sarcasme.

Le blond détourna le regard, alors que le survivant se dirigeait soudainement dans l'autre direction.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Le seul moyen d'accéder au Hall c'est cet escalier, Fit Draco avec agacement.

-C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous deux, moi je connais mieux Poudlard que toi, Répliqua le brun avec arrogance.

Draco haussa des sourcils, se genre de comportement n'était pas une habitude de Potter, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Rose était tout aussi perplexe, elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme sous cet angle, ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry en avait assez d'écouter Malefoy, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que ça se finisse, et vite. Le jeune homme posa son front contre le mur froid, laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement, sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Voldemort ne devait plus être loin. Une réaction qui n'échappa aucunement au jeune blond, qui devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-_Il_…_Il_ est ici ?

-Oui !

-Qui ça il ? Je ne comprends pas, lança la jeune femme intrigué.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres, lâcha le blond dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

La jeune femme laissa échapper le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains, horrifié.

-Mais comment le sais-tu ? Et comment es-ce possible ? Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore n'est pas au château ! Coupa le jeune homme.

-Ce qui explique la raison de cette attaque, fit Draco.

-Stop ! Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Comment peut-il être au courant ? Lança Rose, en pointant le survivant du doigt.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, pesant le pour et le contre. Pouvait-il le lui dire, sans craindre de changer le futur ? Toute fois le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir la question, Draco avait déjà remédié à ce problème.

-C'est compliqué ! Disons juste que Potter est lié avec le seigneur des ténèbres d'une certaine façon, ce qui lui permet de sentir sa présence, s'il est proche de lui.

-Oui, mais comment,…

-Nous ne pouvons rien te dire ! Cela pourrait compromettre le futur qui doit rester inchangé ! Coupa le jeune serpentard, son ton était ferme, n'attendant aucune réplique de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci laissa tomber pour le moment, admettant que les deux jeunes hommes ne diraient rien de plus.

-On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici ! dit le survivant, s'écartant du mur froid, reprenant son chemin.

Les deux autres ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, Harry s'arrêta devant une tapisserie rouge, représentant un lion brodé en or. Le jeune homme écarta délicatement la tapisserie, laissant apercevoir une entrée dans le mur, son passage secret menant surement à un autre étage.

-Venez ne perdons pas de temps, lança le brun, Draco et Rose lui emboitant le pas.

* * *

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le jeune homme était agacé.

-Pourquoi diable as-tu envoyé ton patronus à cet imbécile ?

La jeune femme replaça une mèche d'un roux flamboyant derrière son oreille, ennuyé.

-James, ce n'est pas un imbécile, et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait plus d'expérience que nous avec les mangemorts.

-Et alors ? Nous pouvons très bien nous en sortir tout seul, nous ne sommes pas idiot Lily, nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans lui !

La jeune rousse était sidéré, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant.

-Ah, parce que toi tu te bats tous les jours contre des mangemorts peut-être ? Répliqua la jeune femme avec sarcasme.

James ricana, moqueur.

-Parce que tu penses que cet Harry Potter ce bat contre des mangemorts tous les jours ?

Lily le foudroyait du regard.

-Enfin James ouvre les yeux ! N'as-tu donc pas remarqué qu'il avait plus d'expérience que nous ! Ca saute aux yeux pourtant, il suffit juste de le regarder se battre en défense ou pendant les cours de duel !

Le brun était furieux, elle avait raison, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.

-Il serait peut être temps que tu raval ta fierté, tu prêtant ne pas lui faire confiance mais c'est faux, tu as juste honte !

-Honte ?

-Oui, parce lorsque l'on ignorait la vérité, tu pensais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance au point de le persécuté pour connaitre ses secrets et aujourd'hui que tu sais enfin qui il est, tu as honte de ton comportement, mais plutôt que de t'excuser et d'admettre que tu avais tort, tu préfère prétendre de ne toujours pas lui faire confiance ! C'est pitoyable ! S'écria la jeune femme furieuse par le comportement immature de son ami.

Le jeune homme était scié devant la tirade de Lily, et venait de comprendre que dans le font qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste immature au comportement indigne d'un gryffondor.

James se frotta le front, pensif et mal à l'aise.

-Tu as raison, j'ai été idiot !

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, vas-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin, et lui faire tes excuses ?

James grimaça.

-Je vais au moins essayer !

-Temps mieux.

Lily regard autour d'elle, le couloir était vide. Elle se rendit compte que sa faisait peut être plusieurs minute que le château était tout aussi silencieux et calme. Comme le calme avant la tempête.

-On ferait mieux de descendre, je n'aime pas se calme soudain, lança le jeune homme inquiet.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et prirent le premier escalier de marbre qu'ils virent sur leur passage.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent au premier étage, ils étaient enfin proche de leur but. Le calme qui régnait dans le château était tout de fois très inquiétant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des mangemorts de ce faire aussi discret.

-Aïe ! Malefoy tu m'as marché sur le pied, lança Rose agacé tout en prenant le soin de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Je te pris de m'excuser, répliqua le blond sarcastique sans cesser de murmurer.

La jeune femme allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le survivant décida d'y mettre un terme avant que leurs chamailleries ne tournent au vinaigre.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers le brun, un air trop innocent sur leur visage. Le jeune homme soupira exaspérer par tant d'enfantillages, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte, et éteignit sa baguette précipitamment, Rose allait dire quelques chose mais Malefoy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci, posant son index sur ses lèvres, lui priant de se taire. Des voix se firent entendre de l'autre coté du passage et surement pas amicale, ceux-ci passèrent leur chemin, sans se douter un seul instant que trois élèves se trouvaient de l'autre coté du mur, une fois suffisamment éloigner Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement et Harry béni le ciel d'être le seul a connaitre se passage secret. Au moment ou le jeune homme s'apprêtait à écarter la tapisserie un éclat de lumière verte le loupa de seulement quelques centimètres. Deux autres éclats de lumières fusèrent prêt du jeune homme et projetant les deux mangemorts contre le mur au passage, leurs baguettes tombant aux pieds de Rose et Draco. Harry s'empressa de les ramasser pour les briser en deux et les jeta à l'outre bout du couloir. Sans se démonter le jeune homme s'approcha des deux mangemorts assommés, murmurant un sortilège pour les paralyser, s'assurant qu'ils ne les retrouveraient pas sur leur chemin.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme impassible, que fait-on ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Si les mangemorts trainent tranquillement dans les couloirs sans que personne ne les arrêtes, c'est qu'ils ont pris le contrôle de l'école, avoua le blond avec un certain malaise.

-Entre autre, nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, lança le brun.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Ils doivent garder les élèves quelques pars.

-Mais où ?

-Dans la grande salle ! Lança Draco comme une évidence.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'est le seul endroit assez grand pour réunir tous les élèves et les professeurs.

-Pourquoi les professeurs ne font-ils rien ? Demanda la jeune femme interloquée.

-Et que veux-tu qu'ils fassent contre les seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'on aucune chance ! Cracha le blond.

Rose allait répliquer mais le survivant leva les mains s'interposant entre eux.

-Stop ce n'est pas le moment, il faut trouver le moyen d'accéder au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourra nous aider.

Le Survivant soupira blasé.

-Pour prévenir Dumbledore !

-Tu penses qu'il n'a toujours pas été prévenu ? Fit Rose surprise.

-Je connais Voldemort, les deux autres grimacèrent, si il a pris le risque d'attaquer l'école, c'est sans doute parce que Dumbledore est partit dans un endroit où il est impossible de pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

-J'en reviens donc à ma question pourquoi allé dans son bureau ? Lâcha le blond ne comprenant toujours pas ou le jeune homme voulait en venir.

-Fumseck, répondit le jeune brun énigmatique.

Les deux autres froncèrent des sourcils perplexes. Draco allait dire quelques choses, lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention. Il cru avoir rêvé un instant, puis écarquilla des yeux sidérer. Harry se retourna et fronça des sourcils. Une biche argentée galopait dans leur direction.

-Qu'est ce que… lâcha Rose surprise par cette soudaine apparition inattendue.

-C'est un patronus, fit Harry.

-Mais de qui, il vient ? Demanda le blond suspicieux.

-De Lily, répondit le brun

-Ta mère !

-Evans est ta mère ! s'écria Rose stupéfaite.

Harry foudroya le serpentard du regard.

-Espérons qu'elle aura la présence d'esprit de ne pas ce balader seule dans les couloirs, lança Rose agacé.

-Je doute qu'elle soit seule, et même si c'était le cas, elle s'en sortira, c'est le but de ce patronus. Nous prévenir que d'autres élèves on réussit à échapper aux mangemorts, dit Draco pensif.

-Tu as surement raison, dit Harry vaguement comme si il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- Potter, nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer au héros et de courir à près ta mère, nous devons prévenir Dumbledore !

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond et acquiesçât, il était d'accord avec lui. Et sans un regard en arrière, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, baguette en mains.

* * *

James fit signe à Lily de se taire et s'avança silencieusement cacher par la rembarre de l'escalier de marbre menant dans le hall. Deux mangemorts faisait le guet aux pieds de l'escalier et deux autres étaient poster devant les portes du château. Les deux jeunes gryffondor n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un autre mangemort, aux cheveux bruns coiffé en épis, ne pousse les portes de la grande salle et vint à la rencontre des deux mangemorts en bas de l'escalier.

-Aucun signe d'autres élèves ? Fit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix froide.

-Non, je doute que d'autres élèves traînent dans le château, répondit l'un des deux mangemorts, las.

-Et bien détromper vous Barnes, le seigneur des ténèbres affirme qu'ils manquent plusieurs élèves, deux gryffondor et trois serpentard, quand à Rosier et Rogers, ils ne sont toujours pas revenu de le tour de garde !

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela.

-Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour aller les chercher ?

Les deux jeunes gryffondor ne pouvaient le voir d'où ils étaient, mais il leur était facile de deviner que Barnes se faisait violence pour ne pas torturer l'autre mangemort.

-Je ne suis pas ton larbin Barjow ! Lança Barnes d'une voix glacial.

Le dénommé Barjow esquissa un sourire narquois, ses yeux méprisant, foudroyèrent Barnes. Avant même que celui-ci n'est le temps de réagirent Barnes fut à terre, se tordant de douleur sous l'emprise du doloris, au pied de son compagnon, trop figé d'horreur pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Cela suffit Barjow, murmura une voix aigue, tellement froide qu'elle couvrit les cris de douleurs de Barnes.

Le sang de James et Lily se glaça, il était inutile de se demander à _qui_ était cette voix. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant l'entrée de la grande salle, plus terrifiant que jamais, ses yeux écarlate brillant à la lueur des lumières du hall.

-Maître, cet impertinent à fait preuve d'insolence à mon égard, discutant vos ordres, je n'ai fait que punir son erreur.

-Et je doute qu'il recommencera une telle erreur, n'est ce pas Barnes ?

-Oui…maître, lança l'homme dans un souffle à peine audible, se relevant avec difficulté.

-Bien, Dimitri ? Appela le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dimitri était toujours pétrifié, comme figé sur place, sans doute à cause de la peur que lui aspirait Voldemort, d'ailleurs celui-ci s'en rendit compte puisqu'il esquissa un sourire narquois, ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Oui maître, fit celui-ci hésitant.

-Retrouve Rosier et Rogers et amène les moi, exigea le lord impérieux.

-Oui, maître.

Dimitri, s'élança dans l'escalier de marbre vers les étages. James et Lily reculèrent silencieusement contre le mur, se mettant loin à porter de vu de Dimitri qui tourna à l'angle d'un couloir opposé.

-Barnes, Barjow, retrouvez moi ces élèves au plus vite, je ne peux me permettre qu'il prévienne Dumbledore !

Son ordre claqua aux oreilles des deux mangemorts qui s'élancèrent dans des directions opposés, l'un vers les cachots, l'autre vers une porte menant au couloir proche de la sale commune des poufsouffle. James et Lily retenèrent leur souffle, Voldemort attendit deux minutes dans le hall perdu dans ses pensées avant de faire demi-tour, vers la grande salle.

James attrapa sa condisciple par la manche et l'entraina, vers une porte, qu'il ouvrit silencieusement, puis refermât avec prudence. Lily était pétrifiée d'horreur ! L'école entière était sous le contrôle de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, mais que font les aurors et où est donc Dumbledore ?

-Comment se fait-il que nous ne sommes pas tombés sur des mangemorts plus tôt ?

La jeune femme leva son regard émeraude vers James, se posant justement la même question. A croire que les deux gryffondor avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

-Et qui sont les serpentard dont-ils parlaient ?

-J'ai justement une hypothèse pour cette question, fit la jeune rousse.

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'Harry, si ce n'étais pas le cas ils auraient fait référence au patronus, et dans quel cas, si il s'agit de lui Lorens doit être avec lui.

-Et pour le troisième ?

-Je pense que c'est ce Draco Malefoy.

-Et si c'était Rogue ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Non, je ne pense pas, les relations entre Harry et Rogue sont plutôt tendu en ce moment.

James acquiesçât pensif.

-Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

-Je pense que nous devrions rester ici, Dumbledore finira par intervenir.

Le jeune haussa des épaules sans grands espoirs.

-Dumbledore était absent aujourd'hui, et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Une lueur d'effroi illumina le regard de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux dire, que Dumbledore aurait été piégé ! fit-elle avec horreur.

-Je le crains, Voldemort a très bien put faire en sorte d'attirer Dumbledore hors de l'école, mais dans quel but ?

* * *

_-Gnomes aux poivres !_

La gargouille pivota sur elle-même laissant passez les jeunes gens presser qui s'élancèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon à toute vitesse.

Le Survivant ouvrit la porte à la volée, réveillant les portraits des anciens directeurs qui protestèrent à cette soudaine intrusion. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, le phénix s'appuyait sur son perchoir, son regard encré dans celui du jeune brun, il déplia ses ailes, s'envolant pour se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore, attrapant plume et parchemin.

-Penses-tu que ca va marcher ? Demanda le blond loin d'être confiant envers ce plan.

-J'ai confiance en Fumseck, il trouvera Dumbledore.

Le jeune plia le parchemin en deux et le donna au phénix, qui l'attrapa par le bec. Son regard brillant d'intelligence vrillé sur le survivant, attendant les instructions de celui-ci.

-Il doit être remis de toute urgence à Dumbledore.

Fumseck poussa un chat mélodieux, puis s'envolant avant de disparaitre dans un vif éclat rougeoyant.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Rose inquiète.

-Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'attendre Dumbledore, Nous devons prendre une décision et vite.

-Très bien dans ce cas nous allons faire diversion, lança Harry, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

-Nous ? Répliqua le jeune Malefoy ayant peur de comprendre.

-Tout à fait, vous, vous occuperez des mangemorts.

-Comment ? Demanda Rose perplexe

Draco cachait son visage entre ses mains désespérer.

-C'est simple disperser les.

-Simple ? Tu plaisante Potter.

Le jeune brun soupira exaspérer.

-Nous ne sommes pas seul, Lily se trouve quelques pars dans le château et je doute qu'elle soit seule nous pourrons lui demander son aide, grâce à la carte, nous la trouverons facilement, il suffit juste de tenir les mangemorts à distance en attendant l'arrivé de Dumbledore et des aurors.

-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment envi de mourir aussi jeune vois-tu, protesta Rose.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle, de plus tu oubli le seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'en fait mon affaire.

-Quoi ? Firent Rose et Draco interloqué.

-Tu es devenu fou ! Lança Draco

-Tu va te faire tuer, poursuivis Rose.

-J'ai pris ma décision, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des élèves innocents à la merci de Voldemort.

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Post Porchainement._

_melooo_


	10. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, en récompense voici mon chapitre 10 qui j'espère vous plaira en attendant le prochain chapitre que je publierai prochainement._

_Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_Encore merci pour votre soutient._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais....._

_

* * *

Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

_-Nous ne sommes pas seul, Lily se trouve quelques pars dans le château et je doute qu'elle soit seule nous pourrons lui demander son aide, grâce à la carte, nous la trouverons facilement, il suffit juste de tenir les mangemorts à distance en attendant l'arrivé de Dumbledore et des aurors._

_-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment envi de mourir aussi jeune vois-tu, protesta Rose._

_-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle, de plus tu oubli le seigneur des ténèbres._

_-J'en fait mon affaire._

_-Quoi ? Firent Rose et Draco interloqué._

_-Tu es devenu fou ! Lança Draco_

_-Tu va te faire tuer, poursuivis Rose._

_-J'ai pris ma décision, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des élèves innocents à la merci de Voldemort._

Le jeune homme ne prit qu'une seconde pour sortir du bureau et descendre les escaliers en colimaçon. Il fallut au moins une minute pour que ses deux acolytes le rejoignent, toujours sonné par ses paroles. Le jeune Malefoy s'interposa devant lui baguette en main, l'empêchant de passer, un air menaçant imprimé sur son visage d'albâtre.

-Une minute Potter, je ne te porte peut être pas dans mon cœur mais de la à te laisser jouer les suicidaires.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Je ne cherche pas à jouer les suicidaire comme tu dis si bien, je veux juste crée une diversion en attendant les renforts.

Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Nous ne sommes même pas sûr que les renforts arriveront ! Comment peux-tu te baser sur une telle affirmation ?

-Je suis confiant, je suis sûr qu'à la minute où je te parle Dumbledore à déjà reçu mon appelle grâce à Fumseck.

Le blond plissa le front hésitant, il ne doutait pas du phénix, il savait que Fumseck retrouverait Dumbledore en un clin d'œil, mais une part de lui hésitait tout de même sur la marche à suivre. Ce n'était pas son genre de foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir.

-Écoute Malefoy, je ne t'oblige à rien, à vrai dire tu fais comme ça te chante, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude, se passant une main dans ses cheveux gominés.

-As-tu au moins un plan ?

-Oui.

-Très bien je t'écoute.

-Quoi ? Alors tu le soutiens ? s'exclama Rose interloqué.

-Écoute Lorens, nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés à se terrer dans un trou en attendant les aurors, nous ne pouvons se fier à d'aussi maigres espoirs.

-Et pourquoi ne les prévenons-nous pas nous même ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Trop risquer, les cheminées et les hiboux doivent être surveillé par les mangemorts, notre seul recours était Fumseck, répondit le survivant.

Rose regarda les deux jeunes hommes tour à tour.

-Nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, hein ?

C'était plus une affirmation, qu'une question.

-Je crains que non, répondit le brun, désolé.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur nous ?

-Tu préfèrerais être dans la grande salle ? Lança Draco narquois.

-Ne recommencer pas, ce n'est pas le moment, réprimanda le jeune brun agacé. Ecouter, je pensais qu'on pourrait attirer les mangemorts dans un piège. L'un d'entre nous devra servie d'appât.

-Ce sera moi, fit Rose déterminé.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ce sera extrêmement risqué.

-Je tiens à me rendre utile, je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart.

Le Survivant croisa le regard de Draco, celui-ci haussa des épaules, le brun hésita un instant.

-Tu es sûr ?

La jeune femme haussa des épaules à son tour.

-Au point où on en est, fit-elle résigner

-D'accord, alors dès qu'on croisera des mangemorts sur notre route, Rose tu te montreras, les attirant vers nous.

Elle acquiesçât.

-Et nous que feront nous ? Demanda Malefoy s'attendant au pire.

-Nous resteront cacher, dès que le ou les mangemorts seront dans notre champs de vision tu interviendras, te servant du maléfice croc jambe, une fois à terre je les immobilise.

-J'admet que c'est un bon plan, mais je doute que cela fonctionne avec le seigneur des ténèbres, répliqua Draco têtu.

-Ne t'occupe pas de Voldemort, je m'en charge !

-J'affirme que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Le jeune homme passa devant le blond, ce remettant en marche tout en déplia la carte du maraudeurs avec précaution. Une chance qu'il l'avait sur lui, le jour où il avait quitté son époque.

-_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, murmura t'il pour que les deux autres sur ses talons ne l'entende pas.

Harry trouva facilement Lily, celle-ci était au premier étage dans une salle de classe avec….

-James ?

Le jeune homme stoppa net, Rose le percutant de plein fouet, et vite rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe par Draco juste derrière.

-Quoi ? Lança la jeune femme agacée, tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu t'arrêtes, j'éviterai de te percuter de plein fouet !

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que Lily se trouve avec James au premier étage et je suis surpris, au dernières nouvelles ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ce qui attristait souvent le jeune homme, il pensait que ses parents n'en seraient déjà plus à ce stade depuis un moment, puisque d'après les dires de Lupin et Sirius ses parents avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant leur septième année. Mais Harry n'avait pas remarqué de changement soudain dans leur relation depuis la rentrée ou alors ils cachaient bien leur jeu.

-En effet, mais ils se sont peut être retrouvé coincer ensemble sans le vouloir.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât. C'était une bonne hypothèse.

-On ferait mieux de les trouver avant les mangemorts, lança Draco

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, puis ils se remirent en marche, évitant de perdre une minute de plus dans ce couloir sinistre et silencieux.

* * *

-James ?

Le jeune homme était posé à terre, dos au mur, son regard perdu vers la fenêtre, admirant les étoiles sans les voire.

-Oui ? Répondit tout de même celui-ci sortant de sa rêverie.

-Penses-tu que nous devrons encore attendre longtemps avant que les aurors n'arrivent ?

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas paraître défaitiste mais il savait que même si les aurors venaient à Poudlard pour sauver les élèves, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Voldemort.

-Je l'ignore Lily.

Il décrocha son regard de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était assise à son coté, tête appuyer contre le mur.

-Mais je suis sûr d'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Dumbledore finira bien par intervenir.

La jeune femme se rapprocha du jeune Potter, le regardant avec intensité, hésitante. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment ou pensait que James lui disait ça simplement pour la rassurer.

-Y crois-tu vraiment ? Fit-elle plus grave que jamais.

-Bien sûr, Dumbledore sera furieux lorsqu'il apprendra l'entreprise de Voldemort.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même Dumbledore a surement été piéger par Voldemort !

-Certes mais il finira par revenir à l'école un moment ou un autre.

-j'espère que tu dis vrai, fit la jeune femme désespérer.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort. Soudain le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était vraiment proche de la jeune femme, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Lily leva son regard vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci rapprocha son visage de la jeune rousse, son souffle balayant son visage pâle, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les deux jeunes gryffondor sursautèrent, en s'écartant rapidement l'un de l'autre, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, baguette pointer vers celle-ci, retenant leur souffle.

Une silhouette entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir de la nuit, celle-ci hésita un instant avant de faire un geste à peine perceptible, mettant en évidence sa baguette magique.

James et Lily se levèrent d'un bond, leurs propres baguettes visant la silhouette, immobile près de l'entrée, près à l'immobiliser à tout moment. Sauf qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

-_Lumos_.

Un faible faisceau de lumière éclaira légèrement la pièce, révélant le visage de l'intrus. Qui était le sosie de James, enfin presque, seule sa légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et ses yeux vert émeraude le différenciait du gryffondor.

-Ils sont là, vous pouvez venir, murmura t'il.

Deux autres silhouettes apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Un grand blond aux yeux gris, le portrait craché de Lucius Malefoy et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un rouge sombre et aux yeux noisette.

-Vous ? Souffla James sidéré, s'attendant plus à des mangemorts qu'à ses condisciples de serpentard.

-Oui, nous, nous sommes dit que ce serait une bonne idée de vous tenir compagnie, railla le blond avec son habituelle voix traînante.

-Malefoy, le menaça Harry exaspérer par son comportement.

Celui-ci ne pipa mots, préférant abandonner l'affaire.

-Comment-nous avez-vous retrouvé ? Lança Lily tout aussi surprise que James.

Le survivant esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-C'est un secret, fit celui-ci, dîtes-nous plutôt comment vous allez ? Vous n'êtes pas blesser ?

-Non, répondit James, nous n'avons même pas croisé de mangemorts sur notre route.

-Une chance, lança Draco.

-Mais pourquoi venir au premier étage, vous auriez plus été en sécurité dans les étages supérieurs ? Demanda Rose perplexe.

-J'en doute, répondit Lily, les mangemorts font des tours de gardes dans tout le château et maintenant que deux d'entre eux on disparu ce sera pire.

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette réponse.

-Mais comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?

-Nous avons surpris une conversation entre plusieurs mangemorts et Voldemort, Rose et Draco frissonnèrent, dans le Hall, ils parlaient de deux mangemorts n'étant pas revenu de leur tout de garde, répondit James.

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers le survivant inquiet, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu avais raison Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien à Poudlard.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers sa fine cicatrice, l'illuminant par la même occasion.

-Elle se trompe rarement, fit-il d'un ton amer.

Draco acquiesçât, les trois autres par contre étaient largué ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Qu'est ca que ca veut dire encore ? Lança Rose agacé par tant de mystère.

Draco se tourna vers la jeune femme, ses yeux gris la foudroyant du regard.

-Ecoutes-tu lorsqu'on te parle ? Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit tout à l'heure que ça ne te concernait pas, que l'on ne te dirait rien parce que cela pourrait changer le futur.

La jeune femme ne disait rien ce contentant de le foudroyer elle aussi du regard, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres, irradiant de colère l'un en vers l'autre.

James et Lily les regardaient sidéré. Harry sa passa la main dans les cheveux las, puis se racla la gorge en une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage qui fit sursauter violement le jeune blond. Le survivant éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Tu te crois drôle, fit-il menaçant.

Les deux autres gryffondor ainsi que Rose ne tentaient même plus de comprendre leur réaction, tout cela avait un rapport avec leur passé et il était inutile de chercher à comprendre, malgré leur curiosité.

Une fois son hilarité passé, Harry repris on sérieux.

-Bien je propose de descendre dans le hall.

Une foule de protestation lui répondit. Le jeune homme leva les mains stoppant leurs tirades inutiles.

-Je ne vous demande rien, juste de me couvrir si je rencontre des mangemorts sur le chemin. Une fois dans le hall, c'est seul que je rentrerai dans la grande salle, et ce n'est pas négociable, fit-il voyant James et Lily protester.

-Tu es un grand malade Potter !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son rivale de toujours.

-C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous Malefoy, toi tu es un serpentard et moi un gryffondor.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte et sortit sans laisser aux autres le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Mais le jeune Malefoy le rattrapa en moins d'une seconde, les autres sur ses talons.

-C'est quoi au juste ton plan ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas, parce que c'est faux, tu es peut être un idiot de gryffondor impulsif, mais tu n'es pas suicidaire.

Harry hésita un instant, avant de répondre, puis choisis ses mots avec soin.

-Je veux attirer l'attention de Voldemort le plus possible, pendant que vous vous occupé des mangemorts, je sais comment il est, et je le connais, ce ne seras pas difficile, il suffira juste de le faire parler un maximum temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'arrive.

-Et si ca ne marche pas et qu'il décide de te liquider tout de suite, ou que Dumbledore n'arrive pas.

Le jeune brun se tourna vers Draco, le plus sérieux du monde.

-Je ne crois pas non, ce n'es pas son genre. Voldemort adore parler, prendre son temps, plutôt que de tuer celui qui se trouve en face de lui tout suite, c'est pour lui un signe de sa supériorité sur les autres, comme si il pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il veut, puisque de tout façon il aura ce qu'il souhaite.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, apparemment le survivant avez bien réfléchit à l'éventualité de se retrouver en face du seigneur des ténèbres. Avant même de pouvoir réagir le survivant le plaqua contre un mur, le sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion. Il secoua la tête, et dévisagea le brun juste en face de lui son regard le priait de ce taire, regard dont il ne tint pas compte.

-Potter qu'est ce que tu…

Le Survivant plaqua une main de fer contre sa bouche, pour qu'il se taise.

-Ferme là, lui souffla Rose à l'oreille,

Il se tourna vers elle, comme il le pouvait, elle aussi se tenait contre le mur, comme les deux autres derrière elle. Il se tourna vers la droite, Potter l'avait entrainé dans un couloir sombre, ou il vit avec effroi deux mangemorts au bout dans l'autre couloir, adjacent à celui-ci, faiblement éclairé par les faisceaux lumineux de leurs baguettes magique. Potter le libéra de son emprise ce dont il ne fut pas mécontent.

-Rose ? Souffla le survivant inquiet.

La jeune serpentard acquiesçât. Draco se tourna vers celle-ci qui s'avançait vers l'entrée du couloir lui jetant un regard incertain.

Il tendit l'oreille, écoutant attentivement, ce que les deux mangemorts disaient.

-Mais où sont donc ces gosses ? J'ai pourtant fouillé les étages supérieur de fond en comble, ils n'ont tout de même pas disparut ? Cracha l'un des mangemorts, apparemment agacé de perdre son temps pour rien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour reconnaître la voix du mangemort, il s'agissait de Marcus Barjow, l'un des serviteurs du Seigneurs des ténèbres les plus impitoyables.

Rose continuait de s'avancer incertaine, un mauvais pressentiment lui serait la gorge. Il lui fallut deux enjamber pour rejoindre la jeune serpentard.

-Malefoy non, chuchota Harry.

Draco attrapa le poigner tiède de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de sortir de l'ombre. Celle-ci se tourna vers le jeune blond, interrogatrice.

-Laisse moi faire, lui souffla t'il à l'oreille.

Il s'avança, la dépassant, avant de sortir de l'ombre du couloir il se tourna vers Rose, elle le scrutait de son regard noisette, un regard reconnaissant, il lui sourit avant de se retourner vers les mangemorts, déterminer. Il s'avança d'un pas, le faisceau de lumière l'éclairant peu à peu. Le jeune homme siffla, attirant l'attention des deux mangemorts qui se retournèrent en un même mouvement synchroniser. Draco avait raison, il s'agissait bien de Barjow, mais il ne reconnu pas l'autre mangemort qui était avec lui.

-Malefoy, fit Barjow, sidéré.

Le jeune serpentard sourit à cette réponse, Barjow devait le prendre pour son père.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit celui-ci.

Draco brandit sa baguette et les deux mangemorts furent propulser contre le mur, échappant un gémissement de douleur, trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir. Harry sortit de l'ombre ainsi que ses acolytes. James immobilisa les deux mangemorts et les fit léviter vers l'autre couloir, à l'aide du survivant.

Rose s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main, des frissons lui parcourant la nuque.

-Merci, fit elle avant de rejoindre Lily, qui les regardaient d'un œil suspicieux.

Le survivant vint vers lui et se planta devant le jeune homme. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris la place de Rose ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de jouer les héros.

-La réputation de Barjow n'est plus à refaire, il est connu pour être l'un des mangemorts les plus impitoyables. Je savais que Rose se ferait tuer ou pire torturer dès qu'il la verrait.

-Mais toi aussi tu aurais pu te faire tuer, et pourtant tu as pris le risque.

-Non je savais qu'ils seraient trop surpris de me voir pour réagir.

Harry acquiesçât à cette remarque objective.

-Je pense que Malefoy a raison, je dois revoir le plan, il désigna Draco, tu prendras la place de Rose, la surprise nous laissera le temps de réagir et d'immobiliser les mangemorts.

Le jeune brun se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-J'ai été idiot, j'aurais du réfléchis, moi qui pourtant connais la cruauté des mangemorts plus que n'importe qui, aurait du prévoir que te montrer devant les mangemorts était risquer. Je suis désolé.

Rose sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui l'avait décidé ainsi, je voulais me rendre utile.

-Mais, je ne n'aurais pas du accepter. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire courir des risques aux autres, loin de là, mais en connaissant notre nombre je pensais que nous aurions l'avantage.

-Arrête de te blâmer Potter, tu as fait ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait à ta place, et Rose c'est proposé elle-même, tu n'as forcé personne.

Le jeune homme se posa un instant contre le mur de pierre froid, perdu dans ses pensées avant de ce tourné vers les autres.

-Vous pouvez rester là, si vous le souhaitez et je continuerais seul.

-Il en est hors de question, Remus, Sirius et Peter sont retenu par les mangemorts, je ne les abandonnerais pas, ni les autres élèves, répliqua James le plus sérieux du monde.

-De toute façon, ici ou là-bas, nous ne serons pas plus en sécurité. Avec les mangemorts patrouillant des les couloirs, dit Draco à son tour.

Harry acquiesçât.

-On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, lança Lily.

-En effet allons-y, approuva le survivant.

Draco suivit le mouvement, restant tout de même à la traîne, plonger dans ses pensées.

-Je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait, fit une voix à son coté, le ramenant à la réalité.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Rose, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

-Ce n'était rien.

- Détrompe-toi, tu aurais pu me laisser y aller alors que tu savais que j'étais terrorisé et que j'aurais pu me faire tuer mais tu as pris ma place, et je t'en remercie, fit-elle avec un sourire franc.

Sourire qu'il lui répondit.

-Voilà le Hall !

Ils levèrent la tête, James, Lily et Harry étaient accroupis, placés à l'extrémité de l'entré menant vers l'escalier de marbre et révélant l'immense Hall de Poudlard. Draco et Rose les rejoignirent rapidement. Les grandes portes de la grande salle ainsi que les portes d'entrée menant dans le parc étaient solidement fermé et garder par deux mangemorts.

Ils devraient faire vite et être discret pour ne pas révéler leur présence au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-A toi de jouer Malefoy, chuchota le Survivant.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât, et se leva avec souplesse, s'avançant de sa démarche féline. Il descendit les escaliers de marbre arrivant au pied des marches, son visage marmoréen impassible et froid comme la glace.

Lily sortit sa baguette, sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda James perplexe.

-Je couvre nos arrières, fit-elle.

Son front se plissa sous la concentration et marmonna une formule imperceptible.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le hall. Tous se tournèrent vers Draco, baguette en mains. Apparemment l'un des mangemorts était tombé malencontreusement sur une armure. Harry s'avançât à son tour, alors que le deuxième mangemorts lançait un sortilège au jeune serpentard qui l'évita avec justesse.

-_Expelliarmus_.

Le sortilège fusa tout droit vers le mangemort qui le percuta de plein fouet le propulsant contre un mur, son dos craquant sous le choc, celui-ci cria de douleur.

Draco l'assomma avec un sortilège que le survivant ne connaissait pas. Puis se tourna vers James et Lily, Rose l'ayant déjà rejoint.

-Génial on doit déjà être repérer, fit elle, inquiète et ne cessant de regarder les portes de la grandes salle.

-J'en doute, fit la jeune rousse en descendant les marches précéder de James.

-Tu n'as donc pas entendu tout le bouquant qu'ils on fait ? Demanda la jeune serpentard son regard toujours fixé sur les portes.

-Si, mais il me semble que j'avais dit que j'assurai nos arrières.

-Tu as insonorisé le Hall, affirma le jeune Malefoy.

Alors Rose détourna le regard vers Draco, perplexe.

-En effet, assura la jeune gryffondor.

Harry éclata de rire, tous se tournèrent vers lui comme si il était devenue fou.

-Tu me fais penser à ma meilleur amie, répondit-il aux interrogations des autres.

-Exactement le genre de truc qu'aurait fait Granger en effet, approuva Draco.

Retrouvant son sérieux le survivant tourna son regard vers les portes de la grande salle, qu'il fixait avec intensité.

-Qu'on en finisse, lança t'il résigner.

-Bonne chance Potter.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son rivale, esquissant un sourire.

-Je crois que j'en aurais besoin.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme s'avança vers les deux portes, qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant entrevoir la grande salle avec son plafond d'un noir d'encre. Les quatre tables avaient disparut, les élèves et professeurs se tenaient contre les murs, pâle et effrayer comme jamais. Des mangemorts aux quatre coins de la salle, surveillant les imprudents qui oserait tenter de s'enfuir. Voldemort se tenait droit et fier comme jamais au milieu, deux mangemorts derrière lui.

Ce rapide coup d'œil glaça le sang du jeune homme. Harry s'avança lentement.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur de Voldemort, il le toisa avec toute la froideur dont il pouvait.

-Et bien, et bien ! Voici donc l'un de nos élèves perdu. Tu dois être Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il glacial.

Voldemort n'en que plus content à croire qu'il attendait cet instant depuis un moment.

-Je crois que ne nous avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Voila mon dixième chapitre, le prochain est en cours d'écriture et s'intitulera: Le Retour de Dumbledoreque je posterais le plus vite possible.  
_

_Merci pour votre soutient_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait._


	11. Le retour de Dumbledore

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_ Voici comme promis mon chapitre 11._

_Comme d'habitude rien est moi sauf l'histoire, tout appartient à J. k. Rowling  
_

_Bonne lecture._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais.....

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le Retour de Dumbledore.

_Une fois arrivé à hauteur de Voldemort, il le toisa avec toute la froideur dont il pouvait._

_-Et bien, et bien ! Voici donc l'un de nos élèves perdu. Tu dois être Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, répondit-il glacial._

_Voldemort n'en était que plus content à croire qu'il attendait cet instant depuis un moment._

_-Je crois que ne nous avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je suis Lord Voldemort._

-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme

-Vraiment ? On dit que tu viens du futur, es-ce vrai ?

Harry ria à cette réponse, il savait ce qu'espérait Voldemort, il n'était pas dupe.

-Inutile d'y penser, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous révéler votre avenir.

Voldemort plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait, Harry grimaça, sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien et ca ne risquait pas de s'arranger si il continuait de faire enrager Voldemort.

-Et si tu te joignais à moi, pense à tout ce que je peux t'offrir, le pouvoir ne te tente pas ?

Le survivant éclata de rire. C'était une blague ? Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me joindre à vous ? Vous êtes idiot ma parole !

Voldemort crispait la mâchoire, apparemment il n'appréciait guère qu'un gamin soit insolent en vers lui, pire même qu'il se moque de lui ouvertement.

Une ambiance pesante régnait dans la grande salle, les élèves retenaient leur souffle, le prenant surement pour un fou. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il devait être, jamais il n'avait osé parler ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui, qui à en payer le prix.

-Je préfère mourir, plutôt que vous rejoindre, cracha t'il avec assurance.

La colère déformait le visage du mage noir. On y était, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait franchit la limite et qu'il allait en pâtir.

-_Endoloris_.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant il raisonna contre les murs de la grande salle. Le sortilège fusa vers lui, Harry ne tenta même pas de l'esquiver, il savait que la douleur serait insupportable mais il devait gagner du temps. C'est résigner qu'il attendit que le sortilège l'atteigne à la poitrine. Aussitôt une vive douleur lui parcouru tout le corps. Il s'effondra à terre, en hurlant et se tordant sous cette douleur écrasante et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à que le sortilège fut levé.

Il reprit peut à peu son souffle, les battements de son cœur se firent plus lent, sa vue était légèrement troubler, le jeune brun s'aperçut que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry s'appuya sur ses poignets tentant de se relever avec difficulté.

-Que pensais-tu ? Que tu pourrais être insolent avec moi et que je le tolérerais ? Lança une voix glaciale avec rage.

Une fois debout, le jeune homme scrutait le Seigneur des ténèbres avec froideur, tenant à peine sur ses jambes qui étaient parcouru de tremblement incontrôlable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Voldemort n'y était pas allé de main morte avec le doloris.

-Si c'était le cas, alors tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Moins que vous, répliqua le jeune homme.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres du mage noir, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas perdu ton insolence, cette douleur n'était donc pas assez je crois. Je vais te faire montrer comment on dresse les impertinents dans ton genre. _Endoloris._

Cette fois ci le survivant fis un pas léger sur la gauche évitant le sortilège, ce qui visiblement surpris Voldemort qui ne si attendait pas. Un autre sort d'une vive couleur argenté fusa vers le jeune brun qui se baissa avec souplesse, esquivant encore une fois le sortilège, d'ailleurs il remerciait le ciel d'être doter de tels reflexes.

Cette esquive mit Voldemort dans une fureur noire.

-Très bien tu veux jouer, mais sache que je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience de faire joujou avec des gamins comme toi, alors Adieu, j'ai été ravi de te connaître Harry Potter. _Avada Kadavra_ !

Tout sa passa comme au ralenti, l'éclair de lumière verte fut propulser dans sa direction, Harry tourna les yeux vers la droite apercevant les maraudeurs, totalement pétrifier. Et alors qu'il pensait vivre ces derniers instants dans ce monde, le jeune homme se rendit compte que le sortilège ne l'atteignit jamais, un cri de rage raisonna dans la salle ainsi que des exclamations de surprise entre les élèves. Harry fronça des sourcils, se tournant vers Voldemort, perplexe, et écarquilla des yeux de stupeur. Une armure était placée devant lui, faisant guise de protection contre toute attaque. Soudain le jeune homme eu comme une impression de déjà vu et un souvenir vieux de deux refit surface.

_Flash-back :_

_Harry n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour tenter de résister. Il avait l'esprit vide, sa baguette magique inutilement pointé vers le sol._

_Mais la statue décapité du sorcier s'était soudain animée. Elle sauta de son piédestal, atterrit avec un grand bruit sur le parquet et se dressa de toute sa hauteur entre Harry et Voldemort. Le sortilège rebondit sur la poitrine de la statue qui étendit les bras pour protéger Harry._

_Fin du Flash-back._

-Dumbledore ! Cracha le Seigneur des ténèbres avec rage.

Harry se retourna, Dumbledore se trouvait dans l'entrée de la grande salle, baguette en main, menaçant comme jamais, ses yeux bleus étaient froids comme la glace.

-Pardonne-moi Tom de ne pas avoir pu venir avant, j'étais…occupé, fit-il énigmatique.

Un coup d'œil du jeune homme vers Voldemort lui appris que celui-ci ce faisait violence pour ne pas sauté à la gorge du vieil homme, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas besoins, sa cicatrice à elle seule lui disait à quel point Voldemort était furieux et encore le mot était faible.

-Et bien Tom, Voldemort fit grimaça à l'entente de son ancien nom, quel est-donc ta motivation ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Alors que tu savais que je pouvais revenir à tout moment. Demanda Dumbledore curieux.

-N'est-ce donc pas évident ?

Dumbledore sourit confiant, un sourire froid.

-Certes, j'ai bien une idée, mais je veux être sûr, et qui mieux que toi peut me répondre ?

-D'après mes sources, deux de tes élèves viennent du futur. Tu connais ma curiosité, je voulais simplement les rencontrer.

-Vraiment ? Ne serais-ce pas pour tenter de les corrompre et les rejoindre à ta cause ? fit froidement Dumbledore.

-Oui aussi, murmura Voldemort, ses yeux rouge brillant de convoitise à la lumière des torches.

-Tu perds ton temps Tom.

-Je l'avais compris, répliqua le mage noir me jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? Vas-tu tenter de me tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de partir, les aurors arrivent Tom.

Voldemort ricana, moqueur.

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai peur des pitoyables aurors du ministère ? Demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux, méfiant.

-Non j'en doute, mais je ne pense pas qu'un massacre soit nécessaire Tom, répondit Dumbledore le plus sérieusement du monde.

-En effet, avoua le mage noir ses yeux écarlate brillant comme jamais.

-Maître ?

Un mangemort entra en trombe dans la grande salle, et se figea à la vue de Dumbledore qui resta impassible à son entrée remarquer.

-Et bien parle, que ce passe t'il ? Fit Voldemort impérieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne changerait jamais.

-Maître, les aurors sont ici.

-Je suis au courant merci, répliqua le seigneur des ténèbres agacé, rassemble les mangemorts. Nous partons !

-Bien maître, répondit l'autre en s'inclinant et en sortant précipitamment.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire de cet échange. Ce ne fut pas le cas du survivant.

-A ce que je vois vos larbins sont toujours aussi obéissants ! Lança-t-il avec hargne.

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils devant l'audace du jeune homme. Voldemort sourit à cette réplique.

-Tu verras par toi-même, au fil de ton petit séjour dans cette époque, que mes mangemorts me sont très fidèle.

-Je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps, inutile d'être dans cette époque pour le savoir.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils à cette réponse, intrigué, Dumbledore en fit de même.

-Bien, je suis désoler de vous laisser mesdames et messieurs, mais je dois partir.

En un éclair, un jet de lumière vert jaillit en direction de Dumbledore qui l'évita grâce à une autre armure qui se positionna devant lui. Profitant de cette diversion, Voldemort disparut, sans doute avec l'aide d'un portoloin.

Les aurors arrivèrent au même moment, les armures reprirent leur place et Harry s'approcha du directeur, incertain.

-Je te félicite Harry, tu as su faire preuve d'un sang froid dont beaucoup de sorciers expérimenté en auraient été incapable.

-Merci professeur, Fumseck vous a t'il trouvé ?

-Oui, c'était une bonne idée de me l'envoyer, dès que j'ai reçut ton message je suis revenue.

-Professeur ?

Dumbledore et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'un des aurors qui les avaient interpelés.

-Oui William ?

Harry écarquilla des yeux, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui ne pouvait être qu'un Potter, ses cheveux noir en bataille, bien que parsemer de mèches grises était typique des Potter, de plus, l'homme était le sosie de James et par conséquent du survivant, il portait aussi de fine lunette ovale comme le maraudeur.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, fit Dumbledore souriant en se tournant vers moi.

Apparemment il avait remarqué mon trouble.

-William, je te présente Harry Potter, Harry voici William, le père de James.

-Ah oui, l'un des deux voyageurs venant du futur, ravi de te rencontrer Harry, fit William souriant

-Moi aussi, répondis le jeune homme, quelque peu sonné.

-Dumbledore, nous avons réussit à capturer quelques mangemorts, assommé par des élèves.

-Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, Harry rejoint moi dans mon bureau avec Mr. Malefoy un peu plus tard.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât, Dumbledore suivit William Potter hors de la grande salle, pendant que les autres aurors s'occupaient des élèves, prenant leur témoignage des évènements. Certains serpentard étaient plutôt récalcitrant de cette attention, le jeune homme repéra les maraudeurs dans un coin discutant avec animation auprès de James et Lily qui les avaient apparemment rejoint. Aussitôt le jeune brun s'empressa de chercher Draco et Rose dans la salle, il lui fallut à peine deux minute pour les trouver. Malefoy se tenait nonchalamment contre un mur, les sourcils froncé, écoutant avec sérieux Rose en face de lui qui lui chuchotait quelque chose. Harry les rejoignit rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que vous manigancer tous les deux ? Demanda t'il suspicieux.

Le jeune Malefoy se redressa soudainement, Rose se tut, ils se tournèrent vers le survivant, sur le qui-vive.

-Que ce passe t'il ?

Leur comportement commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

-Je crois que nous avons changé le passé, fit gravement le jeune Malefoy dans un chuchotement.

Les sourcils du jeune Potter se haussèrent sous l'incrédulité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Voyons Potter ouvre les yeux, jamais, au grand jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait attaqué l'école à cette époque tant que Dumbledore y serait, hors Dumbledore à quitté l'école et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Songeur, Harry se souvint d'une phrase qu'Hagrid avait prononcée lors de leur première rencontre.

« _L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peu à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a jamais osé attaquer l'école, pas à ce moment-là en tout cas_. »

-Pas à ce moment là, répéta le Survivant, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-Potter, de quoi tu parle ?

Le jeune homme rencontra le regard incertain du serpentard, Rose était toujours là, les écoutant attentivement.

-Lors de notre première rencontre Hagrid a affirmé que Voldemort n'avait jamais osé attaquer l'école, pas à ce moment-là en tout cas.

Les paroles du jeune Potter firent réfléchir les deux autres serpentard.

-Vous, ne voyez pas ? Et si l'école avait bien été attaquée, une seule et unique fois, mais que l'information n'avait pas été divulguée.

-C'est impossible, les élèves étaient là, les parents ont forcément été au courant, intervint Rose.

-Certes, mais ils font peut être comme si il ne c'était rien passé, après tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu l'audace d'attaquée l'école seulement parce que Dumbledore était absent, absence qui n'a pas du se reproduire de si tôt et ils veulent surement entretenir l'idée que Poudlard est toujours un endroit sûr pour leurs enfants, répliqua Draco.

-Je pense que l'hypothèse de Malefoy est la bonne, affirma Harry.

Rose acquiesçât et alors que les deux autres s'apprêtaient à partir, elle sursauta comme frapper par la foudre.

-Un instant, s'écria t'elle, faisant tourner nombreuses têtes au passage.

Sans, s'en préoccuper, la jeune femme rejoignit rapidement les deux jeunes serpentard qui s'étaient arrêté un peu plus loin.

-Harry que voulait dire Hagrid par ''pas à ce moment-là en tout cas'' ? C'est d'ailleurs ce qui t'a intrigué tout à l'heure, dit la jeune femme dans un murmure.

-Je pense qu'il faisait référence à son passé.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Tu-Sais-Qui à déjà attaqué Poudlard par le passé.

-A notre époque nous avons découvert que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, répondit Draco à la place du survivant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, stupéfaite.

-Je crois que ne devrais pas vraiment être surprise, et pourtant ca parait invraisemblable. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les mangemorts ont peur de lui et le vénère, le descendant de serpentard, fit-elle avec amertume.

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Rose, ca ne va pas ? Demanda le survivant avec douceur.

-Si, tout va très bien, fit-elle, essayant de garder son air impassible.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Draco

-Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle, essayant d'être convaincante, sans succès.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que Rose leur cachait quelque chose, et ils mettraient leur main au feu que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort.

-On se retrouve plus tard.

La jeune femme tourna des talons sans un regard en arrière.

-On cherchera plus tard ce qui se passe, pour le moment nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore, il doit déjà nous attendre.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât, et ils se mirent en route vers le bureau du directeur en silence.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Lorens ?

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette question.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, je respecte ses secrets comme elle a respecter les miens.

-Mais ?

-Mais, je dois avouer que je suis inquiet, la façon dont elle à parler de Voldemort, Draco tressaillit, il y a quelques instants, avec autant d'amertume nous prouve qu'elle cache quelque chose.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il des raisons d'en vouloir à sa famille ? S'enquit le blond

Le jeune Potter réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Il me semble que sa mère est une fille de moldus

-Et son père ?

-Je crois que c'est un sang pur.

-Cela expliquerai bien des choses, son père est un sang-pur et comme il s'est marié avec une fille de moldus, il doit certainement être considérer comme un traître à son sang.

Harry acquiesçât, l'air grave. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore sans, s'en rendre compte. Prononçant le mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta délicatement laissant le passe à nos deux voyageurs temporels.

Harry frappa à la porte de bois fermant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Entrée.

Ils entrèrent, fermant la porte derrière eux, Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans protester.

-Bien, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Draco directe.

Dumbledore, loin d'être froisser par le manque de tact de son élève, sourit.

-C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué. Figurez-vous Mr. Malefoy que je suis allé dans cette caverne, prêt des falaises où Mr. Potter est allée il y a quelques jours.

-Vous avez trouvé l'horcruxe ? Fit Harry se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Dumbledore sonda le regard de ses deux élèves.

-Non Harry, je suis désoler, mais il n'y avait rien là-bas.

-C'est impossible, s'écria Harry estomaquer.

-Attendez, une minute, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore crée cet horcruxe ? Fit Draco.

-C'est ce à quoi j'avais pensé, j'ai même pensé à une autre hypothèse.

-Laquelle ? S'enquis le Survivant impatient.

-La potion, Voldemort attend peut être de pouvoir la tester et de s'assurer qu'elle garanti la protection de l'horcruxe avant de pouvoir l'y placé, même si je ne doute pas une seconde que les inferis font une excellente protection.

-C'est une bonne théorie en effet, approuva le jeune Malefoy.

-De plus votre mission ici ne consiste pas seulement à la recherche des horcruxes, mais aussi à ne pas changer le déroulement du passer. Si nous avions réussit à nous emparer du médaillon, alors Regulus Black ne l'aurait pas fait à notre place et le passé s'en serait trouvé modifier.

-Donc vous proposer d'abandonner la recherche du médaillon ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Oui, cela vos mieux ainsi que les autres horcruxes qui auraient déjà été trouvé dans le futur.

-Donc nous pouvons déjà éliminer le journal de Jedusor ainsi que la bague des Gaunt.

-Et il nous reste quoi ? Demanda Malefoy.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude.

-La coupe de poufsouffle et je pense le diadème de serdaigle.

-Le diadème de serdaigle, fit Dumbledore pensif, c'est une bonne idée, connaissant Voldemort je ne serais pas surpris qu'il l'ai retrouvé.

Le jeune Malefoy soupira de résignation.

-On est pas prêt de les retrouvé !

-Je vous laisse le soin, à vous et Mr. Potter de trouver une piste pour savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Harry acquiesçât, Draco se massait les tempes, las.

-Sur ce je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps, vous avez eu une longue journée. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur, firent les deux jeunes serpentard avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, les deux jeunes hommes prononcèrent le mot de passe, leur laissant le passe vers la salle commune des serpentard. Leur retour du bureau de Dumbledore c'était fait dans le plus grand calme, aucun des deux n'avait fait de commentaire à la suite de ce qu'ils avaient appris, de plus les couloirs étaient vide. Les élèves s'étaient surement précipité vers leur salle commune, presser de se coucher et d'oublier cette journée éprouvante. Seulement les anciens ennemis virent une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Rose qui ne les avaient pas entendus entrer, se trouvait prêt de la cheminée, une lettre à la main, plus pâle que jamais. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Inquiet. Rose se leva, sans avoir aperçut les deux autres, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Essuyant négligemment ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera poster prochainement il s'intitulera: Rapprochement._

_Je remercie grispoils, Missterre, 666Naku, ep, coeur-de-sang-666, Sahada et Kaomisha pour leur soutient et leurs reviews._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus à bientôt_

_melooo Reviews SVP  
_


	12. Rapprochement

_Bonjour à tous jeunes lecteur ou lectrice._

_ je tiens à remercier cœur-de-sang666, Missterre, Sticky, 66Naku, Eliane'Gil, grispoils, Karine, Kaomisha et Di castillo de mortes pour le reviews._

_Voici mon chapitre 12 je vous laisse le découvrir._

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'histoire) tout est à J. K. Rowling_

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais....._

_

* * *

Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement.

Le jeune homme s'avançait dans le parc de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches. Emmitouflé dans sa cape de laine et son écharpe rouge et or. La neige tombait lentement en cette fin d'octobre, ses minces flocons recouvrant peu à peu le parc. Ce qui soit dit en passant été étonnant en cette saison, habituellement il commençait à neiger vers novembre. James releva la tête, apercevant la chevelure rougeoyante de Lily, assise sur une racine d'arbre prêt de la forêt interdite.

Le jeune gryffondor s'empressa de la rejoindre, celle-ci leva ses yeux émeraude vers son ami à son approche. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir prêt de Lily, le regard lointain, perdu vers le lac.

-Étonnant cette neige ? Fit la jeune femme rompant le silence apaisant qui régnait entre eux.

James revint à la réalité.

- En effet, soupira-t-il.

-Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour célébrer Halloween ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la belle rousse, fronçant des sourcils un instant avant de répondre.

-Je dois dire qu'on n'y avait même pas pensée.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est ce soir le banquet, dit la jeune femme soupçonneuse.

-C'est vrai, mais avec les évènements d'il y a deux semaines, je dois avouer qu'Halloween nous était sortit de l'esprit.

Lily approuva gravement.

-Je suis encore sous le choc, je dois dire qu'Harry à fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire, Fit la jeune femme soufflé.

-A ce stade c'est plus du courage mais du suicide, mais j'ai tout de même la vague impression qu'il connait mieux Voldemort qu'il ne le prétend.

La jeune rousse acquiesçât.

-J'en ai aussi l'impression.

Le silence refit sa place entre les deux gryffondor. Un silence apaisant dont ils profitèrent pendant quelques minutes. Avant que James ne se lève, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Tu aimerais que je te montre un truc ?

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-N'ai crainte, ça na rien de dangereux.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa main, la jeune femme hésita un instant puis décida qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter même si une petite voix persistait à lui dire de se méfier. L'ignorant la jeune femme referma sa main dans celle du jeune homme et celui-ci s'empressa de la conduire vers…

-La forêt interdite ! Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas bien loin.

James vit clairement que Lily n'était pas de cet avis et qu'au contraire, elle avait de quoi paniquer.

-Je te promets, qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, fit-il très sérieux, fais-moi confiance !

La jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de céder les armes et de suivre James dans la forêt. Lily commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait dans la forêt, du moins elle remarquait que le jeune Potter avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait.

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda Lily loin d'être rassuré en ce lieu.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, c'est juste ici.

Il lâcha sa main, laissant la jeune femme derrière lui. Il continua le chemin tout seul pendant un moment, puis s'arrêta. Regardant légèrement sur sa droite avant de se tourner vers la jeune rousse. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, lui disant de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit, incertaine.

-Ferme les yeux, lui souffla-t-il

Elle haussa des sourcils, puis fit ce qu'il lui dit, sans commentaire. Le jeune homme se positionna derrière elle, il posa délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, et la guida pendant quelques mètres à travers le couvert des arbres. La jeune femme sentait de nouveau la neige tomber sur son visage, les arbres les avaient protégés contre la neige jusqu'ici.

-Tu peux les rouvrir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

De légers frissons lui remontèrent l'échine et qui n'avaient rien avoir avec le froid. Lily s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé.

Une clairière se dessinait devant eux, recouvert par une fine couche de neige, on voyait quelques fleurs ici et là. Des fleurs blanches ou orangés ressemblant étrangement aux roses.

-C'est impossible ! Les fleurs ne peuvent survivre en cette saison, lança la jeune femme stupéfaite.

-Tu oublies que c'est une forêt magique, d'ailleurs ces fleurs le sont tout autant. Elles sont utilisées parfois pour des antidotes rares.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui, intriguée. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-C'est normale on étudie seulement ces fleurs et leurs propriétés magique pendant la formation d'aurors.

Lily écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Un félin au pelage d'un noir de jais, venait se dresser devant eux, il était un peu plus grand qu'un chat, mais leur ressemblant en tout point. Il avait une tache rousse autour de son œil gauche. Ses yeux étaient perçant et d'un doré étincelant.

-C'est un Kneazle, s'exclama Lily émerveiller, j'ignorai qu'il y en avait dans la forêt interdite.

James s'approcha du félin qui se laissa caresser sans protestations.

-Il est le seul, affirma le jeune homme, tu peux t'approcher, il ne te fera pas de mal.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement sous les yeux inquisiteurs du Kneazle. Lily approcha sa main, hésitant un instant, les Kneazles étaient réputer pour leur intelligence et leur agressivité parfois.

Le félin resta immobile, la jeune rousse ne voyant aucun signe d'agressivité envers elle, finit par le toucher et le caresser doucement sous le regard attentif de James.

-Je te l'avais dit, qu'il ne te ferait rien, il a l'habitude avec moi.

-Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

-Il est à moi.

-Quoi ? Lança la jeune femme interloquée. Je croyais qu'il fallait une autorisation du ministère pour avoir un Kneazle?

Le jeune homme sourit.

-C'est le cas, je le laisse allé dans la forêt, il est mieux ici qu'au château.

-Dumbledore est au courant ? Demanda t'elle soupçonneuse.

-Bien sur, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'autorisation de l'emmener ici. Il pensait qu'il serait mieux à Poudlard avec le parc et la forêt plutôt qu'enfermer au manoir.

-C'est une bonne initiative en effet.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans la neige, le félin s'allongea à son coté. La jeune femme décida d'imiter le jeune homme, même si la neige était froide.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité

-Néo.

-C'est un joli nom, depuis combien de temps l'as-tu ?

-Un moment, depuis ma première année, mes parents me l'on offert à noël.

La jeune femme acquiesçât, silencieuse, admirant le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées, sous le regard bienveillant de James.

* * *

Le jeune s'empressait de marcher dans les couloirs, quelques livres sous le bras et d'autres lévitant derrière lui, suscitant la curiosité des élèves sur son passage.

Harry tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et tomba devant le portrait d'un magnifique phénix.

_-Farfadet !_

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant le passage au jeune Potter qui s'empressa d'entrée. Il posa les livres sur une table, les autres qui lévitaient derrière lui, firent de même. Le jeune homme enleva son écharpe et sa cape qu'il balança sur un fauteuil avant de rejoindre la cheminée, où il découvrit derrière un canapé Rose ruisselante de larmes. Harry soupira de lassitude, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la surprenait dans un tel état. La dernière fois remontait à deux semaines. La jeune femme sursauta, se tournant brusquement vers le survivant, chassant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

-Ah tu es là ! Fit-elle la voix tremblante.

Le jeune Potter s'assit à même le sol, au coté de Rose, l'air grave. Il était inquiet pour son amie.

-Rose qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, répondit-elle, trop vite au goût du jeune homme.

-Rose, je respecte tes secrets comme tu as respecté les miens, mais là tu peux comprendre que je cherche à savoir. C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois dans un tel état et…

-La deuxième fois ? Coupa-t-elle interdite, ses yeux plus inquisiteurs que jamais.

-Oui, l'autre fois en revenant du bureau de Dumbledore nous t'avons surprise avec Malefoy. Tu étais en larmes dans la salle commune, une lettre à la main.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, regardant fixement le feu, buté. Le jeune Potter soupira, exaspérer.

-J'ignore ce qui t'arrive mais tu ferais mieux dans parler à Dumbledore, lui pourra t'aider.

Harry se leva, s'apprêtant à la laisser seule.

-Dumbledore ne peut rien faire pour moi ! Cracha-t-elle furieuse, personne ne le peut !

Le jeune brun rebroussa chemin, s'agenouillant prêt de Rose, attendant la suite.

-Il y a deux semaines ma mère a été torturée par des mangemorts, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal ! Elle rentrait à la maison comme à son habitude, et… sa voix se brisa.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

-Que s'est-il passée ensuite ? Demanda-t-il, craignant le pire à présent.

-Ils lui sont tombé dessus, d'après les voisins, elle les a supplier d'arrêter. Mais ils ont continué à la torturer en éclatant de rire ! Comme si c'était un jeu !

-Elle, n'est tout de même pas…

Harry ne put continuer sa phrase, ayant peur de connaître la terrible vérité.

-Non, elle n'est pas morte, mais elle est à Ste Mangouste dans un coma profond. Entre la vie et la mort. Mon père lui est anéanti depuis.

La jeune femme se tut, plus pâle que jamais, un torrent de larmes se versant sur ses joues. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter autant qu'il put malgré son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine.

* * *

Remus laissa échapper un soupir, désespérer. Son devoir de métamorphose était plutôt ardu. Rédiger un rouleau de parchemin de 20 cm sur la métamorphose animale lui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Le devoir consistait à prouver l'efficacité de cette pratique pendant les duels et quel était son avantage sur l'adversaire. Hors le jeune homme avait complètement la tête ailleurs. Non pas qu'il était question de la pleine lune qui se rapprochait (qui soit dit en passait le mettait sur les nerfs) ou même encore du banquet d'Halloween ce soir même. Non, son attention était tout droit diriger vers Harry Potter. Certes il venait du futur tout comme son acolyte Draco Malefoy (qui en passant formait le duo le plus improbable que le jeune gryffondor est vu) mais l'audace dont il avait fait preuve face à Voldemort le laissait perplexe.

Hélas le jeune gryffondor fut interrompu dans les méandres de ses pensées par une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit étincelant qui vint s'assoir en face de lui, un sourire éclatant sur son visage fin.

-Toujours perdu dans tes pensées à ce que je vois ? Fit-elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice, alors qu'est ce que vous nous préparer pour le banquet ?

Le jeune homme cilla à cette question, et regardait la jeune brune comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je dois avouer, que nous n'y avions même pas pensé, fit-il interloqué

-Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle surprise,

Puis elle esquissa un étrange sourire envers le maraudeur.

-Et bien nous allons changer ça ! Prends tes livres et suis-moi.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il rassembla ses affaires, jeta son sac sur l'épaule et suivis la jeune femme sans posé de questions.

* * *

Draco déambulait dans les couloirs depuis au moins une demi-heure, sans bute précis, les mains dans les poches, lorsque ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers une porte entrouverte. Le jeune homme s'approcha et l'ouvrit doucement. Aussitôt il reconnu la pièce au piano où il avait vu Rose pour la première fois. Le jeune serpentard s'avançât vers l'instrument d'un noir immaculé, reflétant les reflets du soleil brillant. Ses doigts l'effleuraient, hésitant.

-Tu sais en jouer ? Demanda une vois familière derrière lui.

-Non, avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

Le bruit de pas léger se fit entendre, le jeune Malefoy devinait que Rose était juste derrière lui, prête à prendre place derrière le piano. Draco prit les devant et attrapa son poignet, comme la dernière fois. A croire que sa devenait une habitude.

-Attend, lança-t-il, je voudrais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle, incertaine.

-Si il t'arrivait quelques chose de grave, tu en parlerais à quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?

-J'en ai parlé à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme avait compris l'allusion de son condisciple. Celui-ci acquiesçât, vaguement rassuré.

Rose prit place sur le ban, derrière l'instrument, puis se tourna vers Draco, le scrutant de son regard noisette.

-Je peux t'apprendre à jouer si tu veux ?

Le jeune homme la regarda pendant un long moment hésitant, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-Pourquoi pas ?

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, le jeune blond se plaça à ses cotés, celle-ci prit ses mains, l'aidant à pianoter ici et là sur le clavier. Draco était mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'aide dans n'importe quel domaine que ce fut. Mais peu à peu le sentiment de malaise disparut, laissant la place à un sentiment de bien-être. Rose était un très bon professeur. La musique d'une douceur infinie raisonnait contre les murs, et le jeune homme ne se lassait pas d'écouter Rose jouer. Il devait l'avoué, elle était vraiment très douer. Puis la jeune femme s'arrêta, les dernières notes retentirent avec résonance dans un son mélancolique.

Rose tourna la tête vers Draco, celui-ci continuait de la regarder intensément. Faisant mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Et si on faisait un tour ? Proposa-t-il

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme se leva avec souplesse, Rose fit de même, le suivant dans le couloir. En quittant la salle, ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux avant de flâner dans les corridors silencieux. Les élèves devaient être dans leur salle commune, attendant avec impatience le banquet d'Halloween. Le silence était présent entre les deux serpentard, leur pas les menant bien vite au septième étage et inconsciemment devant le portrait d'un phénix majestueux.

-Un cul-de-sac, on ferrait mieux de rebrousser chemin, lança Draco s'apprêtant à partir.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa la main, l'empêchant de continuer et l'obligeant à la suivre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Rose se postant devant le portrait et prononça le mot de passe, le portrait s'écartant pour leur laisser le passe comme à son habitude, sous les yeux écarquillé du jeune homme.

La jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur, entrainant Draco à sa suite, le tenant toujours par la main. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée de marbre. Des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Au sol, sur le canapé, prêt de la cheminée et recouvert aussi la petite table de bois prêt de la bibliothèque. Le jeune Malefoy n'en revenait pas.

-Harry pourrait ranger de temps en temps, fit Rose agacée, faisant un geste vif du poigner, les livres se rangeant par eux-mêmes.

-Quoi ? Potter est déjà venu ici ?

La jeune femme acquiesçât, pensive. Le jeune homme préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, tout le monde à ses secrets. Draco laissa dériver son regard sur la pièce, pensif tout comme sa condisciple. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, lasse.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y allé, lança t'il.

Rose leva son regard vers le jeune Malefoy, intrigué.

-J'ai encore mon devoir de métamorphose à terminé.

Rose acquiesçât. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, et remit négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de celle-ci avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent. Sa cape miroitant derrière lui, lui donnant un air inquiétant. San laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir.

* * *

Lily se releva, la neige lui donnait froid, et le soleil se couchait peu à peu, laissant bientôt la place à la nuit. La jeune femme poussa un soupir las, il était temps de rentrer. James donna une dernière caresse à Néo avant de se lever à son tour. Passant devant la jeune femme, il ouvrit la marche. La jolie rousse jeta un dernier regard en arrière, apercevant le Kneazle couché dans la neige puis se retourna. Emboitant le pas du jeune Potter. Le trajet dans la forêt était long et le silence était pesant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait, restant dans leur mutisme mutuelle, appréciant cette douce fin de journée apaisante. Hélas Lily ne prit pas garde et trébucha, se prenant les pieds dans une racine. La jeune femme jura, exaspérer, avant de lever son regard émeraude vers la main tendu de James. Celui-ci était penché, présentant sa main pour aider la belle gryffondor à se relever.

Lily repoussa une mèche rebelle puis attrapa la main du jeune homme, reconnaissante. James la souleva, la relevant sans aucune difficulté. Soudain ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment proche l'un de l'autre. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Lily se rapprocha du jeune homme, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque. Et alors que la jeune femme ne s'y attendait pas, le brun lâcha sa main et se détourna de Lily, celle-ci complètement sonné par le comportement du gryffondor. James, reprit sa marche, comme si de rien était, avant de se retourner et de s'apercevoir que la jeune femme ne le suivait pas.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, encore surprise.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? _

_Prochain chapitre: Le banquet d'Halloween (post mercredi)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews_


	13. Le banquet d'Halloween

B_onjour à toutes et tous. _

_Je suis désoler pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire mon chapitre hier._

_Pour vous consoler je vous poste un chapitre plus long que le précédant. Je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews que j'apprécie._

_Ps: Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient tous est à J.._

_Résumer:  
_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses d'épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoquer par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeur._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de gryffondor  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le Banquet D'Halloween

-Mary ? Demanda Remus intrigué

-Oui ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu verras, fit-elle mystérieuse.

Le jeune homme exaspérer, s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un corridor, croisant les bras. La jeune brune se retourna ahurie.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour prévoir un plan pour ce soir, de plus tu m'as interrompu dans mon devoir de métamorphose.

-Bien sur, tu avais l'air tellement concentré et absorber par ton devoir ! C'est évidant ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi bête de t'avoir déranger ? S'exclama-t-elle de façon théâtrale.

-Epargne-moi ton sarcasme veux-tu ? Je signale juste que le banquet commence dans, il regarda sa montre, à peine deux heures.

-Et alors ? Depuis quand cela vous arrêtent-ils ? Vous les maraudeurs ? Fit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Le jeune maraudeur voulu lancer une réplique cinglante à la jeune femme mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il sourit.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir Campbell, mais la manipulation ne marche pas avec moi tu sais. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux de ton espèce.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une mauvaise manipulatrice ?

-Non, je dis juste que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et d'abord pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain envers nos plans pour Halloween ? Si Lily voyait ça, elle piquerait une crise !

Mary soupira, rendant les armes.

-C'est juste que, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, Voldemort, les mangemorts et la récente attaque de Poudlard et bien je pense que ce ne serait pas mal de faire rire un peu les gens. Histoire d'oublier cinq minutes que nous vivons dans un monde cruel.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât. Il était d'accord avec son point de vu.

-Je te l'accorde. Mais franchement je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire quoique-ce soit pour ce soir. J'ignore totalement où se trouve les autres maraudeurs à l'heure qu'il est.

-Sirius est dans la salle commune avec Peter quand à James, il me semble qu'il est dans le parc.

Remus haussa des sourcils, surpris.

-Dans le parc ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il est partit rejoindre Lily.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette réponse.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant.

La jeune brune sourit à son tour.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je doute qu'ils en arrivent là avant un moment.

-Ne soit pas si sûr, nous savons tous à quel point James aime Lily, rétorqua Remus

-Oui mais pas elle ! Persista Mary

-Pour le moment.

* * *

Harry marchait tout droit en direction du septième étage, le jeune survivant avait reçu un message de Rose affirmant qu'il devait venir la rejoindre le plus vite possible au Phénix. Il monta une volée de marche avant de bifurquer vers la droite, il s'enfonça dans un couloir sombre et arriva devant un tableau représentant un élégant phénix au plumage rouge vif. Le portrait s'écarta, laissant la place au jeune homme qui entra précipitamment, retrouvant Rose devant un chaudron fumant.

-La portion est pratiquement terminée, fit-elle apparemment ravie de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette corvée.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'a trouvé un subterfuge pour la mélanger avec la nourriture et pour que ca passe inaperçu.

-Je pense demander à Draco de nous aider, Severus n'étant plus là, proposa Rose, incertaine

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait pleinement donner sa confiance à Malefoy. Après une brève hésitation, le jeune homme décida que c'était une bonne idée, et qui plus est c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit-il à la jeune femme.

Rose esquissa un sourire satisfait, puis se remit au travail. Le jeune brun s'empressa de former un patronus pour l'envoyer auprès du jeune Malefoy puis se remit à chercher dans les livres un moyen qui pourrait leur permettre d'aboutir leur plan pour ce soir. Ils devraient faire vite il leur restait à peine deux heures avant le banquet.

* * *

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, encore surprise._

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre.

-C'est la deuxième fois James, déjà pendant l'attaque, il y a deux semaines.

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme stupéfait, mais non voyons !

-Alors pourquoi ? Reprit-elle.

Le jeune gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux avec négligence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression Lily.

-Comment ? Là c'était la jeune femme qui ne comprenait plus.

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veux simplement sortir avec toi. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je tiens à notre amitié Lily.

La jeune rousse repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle, hérité.

-Je te crois. Je ne pense pas que tu cherches à me mettre la pression, au contraire, Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte mais tu as changé.

James leva son regard vers Lily, intrigué.

-Tu es devenu plus mûr, plus raisonnable aussi. Et j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau James, dit-elle sincèrement.

Le maraudeur fit un sourire reconnaissant. Avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer avant le tomber de la nuit.

La jeune femme acquiesçât, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre d'argent.

-Il reste à peine deux heures avant le banquet. Penses-tu que nous seront rentré attend ?

-Oh oui, répondit le jeune homme énigmatique.

* * *

Draco flânait entre les rayons de la bibliothèque prenant un livre ici et là avant de le refermer avec agacement. En réalité le jeune n'avait aucunement l'intention de terminé son devoir de métamorphose comme il l'avait prétendu à la jeune femme. Celui-ci était déjà terminé depuis un moment. Hélas c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour partir rapidement.

Le jeune Malefoy se posa contre l'un des rayonnages, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, soupirant. Depuis quelques temps le jeune homme agissait bizarrement, surtout en présence de Rose Lorens. Il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de changer. Et sa lui faisait peur. Peur parce qu'il faisait tous ce que son père lui avait enseigné. Peur parce qu'il éprouvait de nouveaux sentiments envers la jeune femme.

Draco s'empressa de ranger li livre qu'il avait entre les mains, puis attrapant son sac au passage, et le jeta sur son épaule avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Traversant le couloir aux murs de pierre et aux fenêtres donnant la vue sur le parc fraichement enneiger.

Le jeune homme continuait sa route s'en faire attention aux élèves qu'il croisait et murmuraient à son passage. Mais le jeune homme s'arrêta, intriguer, une lueur argentée venait vers lui. De plus en plus présente avant de pouvoir distinguer un cerf majestueux d'une vive couleur argenté. Jamais dans sa vie le jeune homme n'avait vu un patronus aussi brillant que celui-ci. Les quelques élèves autours de lui lançaient des exclamations charmés, fascinés et ébahis. Draco siffla d'agacement, il ne fallait pas être un géni pour savoir à qui appartenait se patronus. Tout le monde savait que le patronus de Potter était un cerf. Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule, prêt à s'exprimer.

_-Je_ _t'attends au septième étage, prêt d'un portrait représentant un phénix, _fit-il avec la voix de Potter.

Le Patronus fit demi-tour, galopant à l'autre bout du couloir avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme soupira résigner. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir encore Potter ?

* * *

Remus et Mary courait presque à travers les corridors, montant les escaliers de marbre le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait la salle commune des gryffondor.

-_Ame précieuse_, s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le tableau pivota sur ses gonds, leur cédant le passage. Ils s'empressèrent d'entré, sous le regard perplexe des autres élèves. Certains jouaient aux échecs prêt des canapés pourpre, devant la cheminé. Ou d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs, prêt de la grande table en bois à l'autre bout de la salle commune, tournant les pages de leurs livres avec lassitude. Les deux jeunes gryffondor s'empressèrent de rejoindre Peter et Sirius qui bavardaient tranquillement, à même le sol, devant la cheminé de marbre blanc.

-Tiens vous êtes là ? On se demandait où vous étiez passé tous les deux ? Lança Sirius suspicieux.

Remus ne tenant pas compte de Sirius, balourda son sac sur un fauteuil et s'assit prêt de son ami, reprenant son souffle. Mary fit de même ne ressentant aucune fatigue et n'étant pas essouffler le moins du monde, même après une tel course à travers tout le château.

Sirius à qui rien n'échappe se tourna vers le loup-garou, perplexe.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

-Eh bien figure toi mon vieux que j'étais en train de faire mon devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque lorsque Mary est arrivé. Et devine ce qu'elle m'a fait remarquer ? Répondit Remus tranquillement.

Le jeune Black haussa des sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Lunard.

-Voyons Sirius, quel jour sommes-nous ? Reprit le dit Lunard avec toute la patience qui s'impose.

-Le 31 Octobre, autrement dit le jour d'Halloween, répondit celui-ci incertain.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

-Non, là je...,

Il se tût comprenant soudain quelque chose.

-Nous n'avons rien préparé pour Halloween, fit-il effaré.

-C'est exact, et il nous reste, le jeune homme regard sa montre, à peine une heure et demi.

Sirius se leva soudainement.

-On ferait mieux de ce mettre au boulot alors, mais où est James ? Lança-t-il, réalisant soudainement qu'il manquait le jeune Potter.

Remus et Mary sourirent à cette question.

* * *

Lily regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois consécutive, cette fois-ci elle soupira, résigner. James se tourna vers la jeune femme, intrigué.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous n'arriverons jamais au banquet attend, il commence dans à peine une heure et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes encore à des kilomètres du château ! Pourtant il ne me semblait pas que nous nous étions autant éloignés.

-En effet, mais nous avons fait un détour.

La jeune femme stoppa net, regardant le jeune homme avec effarement.

-Comment ça un détour ?

-Oui, je voudrais te montrer quelques chose, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, je crois que nous sommes assez loin maintenant.

-James ?

-Il faut que tu me promettes de me faire confiance, et de garder ce secret et puis, il hésita un instant, de ne surtout pas crier.

-Heu, oui d'accord ! Fit-elle sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

-Bien, maintenant monte sur mon dos.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle incrédule. Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-Lily, je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance ! Lança-t-il agacé.

La jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de s'approcher du jeune gryffondor patient et de monter sur son dos, mal à l'aise.

-James qu'es-ce que tu…

-Chut ! Je me concentre, coupa-t-il

Et sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune rousse, le maraudeur se métamorphosa en un majestueux cerf au pelage brun.

-Un animagus ! Souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

Le cerf partit au galop, traversant la forêt à une vitesse ahurissante. La jeune femme se cramponna à son cou avec force. Les arbres de la forêt interdite défilaient sous ses yeux, parfois ses jambes et ses bras étaient griffés par des ronces à leur passage. Mais Lily ni prenait pas garde. La jeune femme faisait tous les efforts du monde pour garder les yeux ouvert et s'accrocher au cou du cerf malgré ses vertiges. La belle rousse n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle vitesse.

Ils parcoururent au moins un kilomètre ainsi, jusqu'à ce que James s'arrête à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Il faisait déjà nuit, les étoiles brillant dans le ciel. La jeune gryffondor descendit tant bien que mal du dos su cervidé avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre, ne remarquant même pas que James s'était métamorphoser et approcher de celle-ci.

-J'aurais du allé moins vite.

Soudain la jeune femme explosa.

-Un animagus ! Mais tu es fou ! Es-ce que tu te rends compte du danger d'une telle métamorphose ? A dix-sept ans ? Et tout seul ?

Le jeune homme encaissa, il savait bien qu'elle allait crier, même si il avait espérer le contraire.

-En réalité, cela fait plus de deux ans que je suis capable de me transformer.

-Comment ?

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi diable a-t-il prit autant de risque ? Certes désobéir au règlement, les maraudeurs le faisaient tous le temps. Ils étaient connu même pour être des têtes brulés mais à ce point.

-Il faut que tu me promettes que tous ce que je vais te révéler maintenant, tu n'en souffleras mots à personne, hormis Campbell qui est déjà au courant par le biais de Remus. Peux-tu me le promettre ?

La jeune gryffondor hésita un instant, ayant peur de savoir ce qu'ils cachaient. Cela devait être quelque chose de très dangereux pour avoir pris autant de risque.

-Lors de notre deuxième année nous avons découvert le secret de Remus.

-Le secret de Remus ?

-Oui, tu n'as jamais remarqué que tous les mois il disparait pendant au moins deux jours ? Demanda James incrédule.

-Ne me dis pas que tu sois un animagus est un rapport avec la lycanthropie de Remus ? S'écria-t-elle, ayant peur de comprendre tout un coup.

-Eh bien si, en quelque sorte.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Les animaux sont immuniser aux morsures de loup-garou, le seul et unique moyen de pouvoir accompagner Remus pendant sa transformation était de devenir nous-mêmes animagus.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, stupéfaite, elle devait rêver ! Oui c'est ça elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait voyons, ce n'était pas réel.

-Donc si je comprends bien, Black et Pettigrow sont aussi des animagus. Pour être avec Lupin pendant les pleines lunes.

-Oui, je sais que ça parait dingue, même complètement fou ! Mais ne me dit pas que tu nous ne nous comprends pas. Remus souffre le martyr à chaque pleine lune et tu le sais. Les transformations en loup-garou sont très douloureuses, nous voulions juste l'aider.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard noisette de son condisciple. En effet elle n'ignorait pas la souffrance de Remus.

-Je ne te juge pas, je dis juste que vous avez pris de très gros risque ! Imagine si ça avait mal tourné ?

-Je sais, mais nous voulions au moins essayer.

Lily voyait bien qu'il était sincère et pour une fois, la jeune rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu tort ! James était bien plus mature qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre et qu'au fond son arrogance et son insouciance n'était peut être qu'une façade. Cherchant à profiter de la vie pendant qu'il était encore tant. Mais ça la jeune femme venait seulement de le comprendre.

-On ferait mieux de rentré, lança James sortant la jeune gryffondor de ses pensées, le banquet va bientôt commencer.

Lily acquiesçât, suivant le maraudeur jusqu'au château.

* * *

Harry s'apprêtait à mettre une nouvelle poigner de poudre de corne de Bicorne lorsqu'une personne lui attrapa vivement le poigner.

-Potter ! Arrêta ça tout de suite ! Tu veux faire exploser la potion où quoi ? Lança une voix trainante.

Voix trainante qui appartenait à la personne qui lui avait attrapé le poigner. Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard pour toute réponse.

- Une autre poignet de cette poudre et on pouvait dire adieu à un mois de travail, idiot !

-Je me dispense de tes commentaires Malefoy ! Répliqua le survivant agacé.

-Ca suffit tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment ! Lança Rose exaspéré, vous penserez que ça passera inaperçu ?

-Bien sur avec un sortilège de dissimulation et le tour sera jouer ! Je m'en occupe, je vous retrouve dans la grande salle.

Le jeune blond remplit trois fioles de polynectar et disparut, sa cape frôlant le sol derrière lui.

-On ferrait mieux d'y aller, ils vont bientôt ouvrir les portes.

Le jeune homme acquiesçât, et suivit Rose, le portrait se fermant derrière eux.

* * *

Les portes de la grande salle étaient toujours solidement fermées et Remus attendait patiemment avec Mary et Peter aux pieds des escaliers de marbre. Sirius vint aussitôt à leur rencontre, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? S'enquit le loup-garou.

-C'est prêt ! Ils s'allumeront en temps voulu.

Un sourire de connivence apparut sur le visage fatigué de Remus. Ils avaient hâte voir ça.

-Hey ! Les héla quelqu'un.

Ils se retournèrent et virent James et Lily s'approchant d'eux tant bien que mal malgré la foule rassembler devant la grande salle.

-Eh bien, on désespérait de voir ce soir ! Lança Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tais-toi dont et avance, regarde les portes s'ouvrent ! Répliqua James piqué à vif.

Au même moment un jeune aux cheveux noir en bataille descendait les marches précipitamment, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux acajou qui cascadait jusqu'à hauteur de ses reins.

-Tient mais où étiez-vous donc ? Demanda la jeune Campbell suspicieuse.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire des plus mystérieux avant de répondre.

-Vous comprendrez très vite.

-Venez ! Appela Lily, s'engagea vers la grande salle accompagnée de James et Sirius, les autres suivant le mouvement.

* * *

Draco s'élançait en courant dans les couloirs depuis les cuisines. Il avait réussit, avec beaucoup de chance et de persuasion, à convaincre les elfes de maisons de jeter un œil sur la nourriture. Il lui avait juste fallut à peine cinq minute pour mélanger la potion avec le jus de citrouille qui sera expressément servi à seulement trois serpentard, prononcer le sortilège de dissimulation et le tour était jouer. Depuis le jeune homme s'efforcer de courir pour arriver à l'heure. En un rien de temps, il fut devant la grande salle se mêlant à la foule d'élève et rejoignant vite Rose et Potter qui étaient déjà installé à la table des serpents. Le jeune Malefoy s'assit en face d'eux et regard autour de lui, remarquant enfin le décore de la grande salle pour Halloween. D'énorme citrouilles décorer pour l'occasion lévitaient au dessus des quatre grandes tables qui étaient pourvu de grandes nappes orangé et de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Des chauves-souris voletaient ici et là sous le plafond magique qui reflétait le ciel d'un noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles brillante et de la lune presque pleine. Draco jeta un regard imperceptible vers Lupin. Pour lui la pire nuit de ce mois-ci se rapprochait, le laissant las et fatiguer. Le jeune serpentard revint sur Harry, celui-ci regardait dans la direction de Dumbledore. Il fit de même et vit le directeur se lever, réclamant le silence.

-Bonsoir cher élèves et professeur ! Avant tout je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween. Et pour célébrer cette fête je vous invite à participer à ce fameux festin que vous attendez tous avec impatience. Bon appétit !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'emparèrent des plats, remplissant leurs assiettes avec joie et discutant de tout et de rien dans la bonne humeur. Seulement un évènement auquel personne ne s'attendait vint troubler le banquet. Avery et Mulciber commencèrent à pousser des hurlements au fur et à mesure que des poils de chats poussaient sur leur peau et une queue touffue. Des éclats de rires retentirent aussitôt dans la grande salle, suivit par d'autre. Rosier faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il vit apparaître sur ses mains des écailles de serpent. Lily elle-même ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce spectacle.

-Silence !

Tout le monde se tût pétrifier devant l'air terrifiant de Dumbledore.

-Minerva emmenez ces élèves à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesçât et se leva, s'approchant des élèves, avec un air sévère.

-Professeur Slughorn ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le directeur. Comme s'il s'y attendait, il répondit d'une voix lasse.

-Polynectar.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres, c'est la deuxième fois qu'une potion aussi compliqué et qui peut être dangereuse à été utilisé par des élèves pour amuser la galerie. Je ne tolérerais pas que des élèves innocents, Sirius faillit s'étouffer, soit blesser par la faute de quelques un d'entre vous. Certes nous n'avons aucune preuve sur l'identité des troubles faites mais s'il le faut je suis prêt à rendre responsable l'école entière… des cris des protestations retentirent de pars et d'autre de la salle… et à donner une retenue collective.

-Quoi ?

-Vous plaisantez ?

-C'est une blague ?

-Nous n'avons rien fait ?

- Il hors de question de payer pour les autres !

-…

-…

Dumbledore leva les mains, réclamant le silence.

-Je retirais cette retenue qu'a une seule et unique condition. Que le coupable se dénonce.

Tous les élèves, ainsi que Dumbledore se tournèrent vers les maraudeurs qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

-Très bien ! Alors vous écoperez d'une…

-C'est moi professeur ! Coupa Harry, en se levant.

Draco se tapa la main sur le front désespérer. Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme sidéré. Dumbledore lui-même haussa les sourcils, méfiant.

-Vraiment ? Très bien, libre à vous de portez le chapeau.

-Je ne porte le chapeau de personne monsieur. J'ai moi-même eu l'idée de mélanger le polynectar au jus de citrouille des ces trois serpentard par simple vengeance envers des imbéciles qui passe leur temps à insulter les enfants de moldus et les gryffondor. Avec l'aide de personne que je ne nommerai pas, nous avons préparé le polynectar et mélanger des poils d'animaux, ou des écailles avec la potion ce qui donne ce résultat, sans danger puis que nous avons eu un cas similaire dans le futur et…

-Attend une minute ! Coupa Draco comprenant soudain quelque chose, un cas similaire ?

Harry se tourna vers le blond hésitant.

-Oui, en deuxième année, Hermione avait préparé du polynectar mais au lieu placer un cheveu dans la potion elle s'est trompé et y a mis un poil de chat.

Le jeune Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Ah oui je vois le tableau ! Granger avec des oreilles de chat ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry le foudroya du regard, ce n'est pas drôle Malefoy, elle a du rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme allait répliquer quelque chose mais une toux discrète les fit se tourner vers le reste de la grande salle qui les écoutait complètement larguer.

-Donc Mr. Potter vous portez l'entière responsabilité de ce qui vient de ce passé ?

-C'est exacte, monsieur.

-Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas le choix, la potion aurait pus mal tourner, mais comme vous, vous êtes dénoncer je vous ferais un cadeau et vous passerez votre retenue avec le professeur Davis.

-Bien monsieur.

Le festin ce passa sans autre évènements jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore se lève à nouveau.

-Chers élèves, professeurs. Je tiens à vous avouez qu'une petite surprise vous attend. Mr. Black ma demander en début de soirée un servie et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée pour oublier les évènements qui se trame au dehors de l'école. Mr. Black à vous !

Sirius se leva en compagnie de Remus. Ils se sourirent puis levèrent leur baguette vers le plafond magique. Ils prononcèrent une formule comme un seul homme et aussitôt des jets de lumières orangé se dirigèrent vers le haut du plafond, invisible pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Un bruit assourdissant emplie la grande salle et soudain des dizaines de fusées et de pétards version sorciers apparurent dans chaque coin de la pièce, rependant des fumées de toutes couleurs avant d'exploser dans des ricanements gras ou des fantômes et autres apparaissaient voltigeant ici et là sous les éclats de rires des élèves de toutes maisons confondue. Les fusées et pétard explosèrent pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui décida à un moment d'arrêter les festivités pour ce soir et de rejoindre les dortoirs. Les élèves se levèrent sortant de la grande salle en discutant joyeusement. Draco sortit de la grande salle en compagnie de Rose et Potter et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit chez lui et heureux.

* * *

_Merci encore pour vos reviews._

_Prochain chapitre: Du pain sur la planche._

_melooo  
_


	14. Du pain sur la planche

_Bonjour jeunes lecteurs(rices)_

_Enfin j'ai terminée ce chapitre et je vous le post aussitôt. Celui-ci est plus long que le précédant en compassion à votre attente d'une semaine !_

_Dans ce chapitre vous verrez un net rapprochement entre Rose et Draco, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_Encore merci pour votre soutient et vos reviews._

_PS: Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient hormis certains éléments tout est à J. K. Rowling_

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses d'épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoquer par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeur._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

  
_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Du pain sur la planche…

Harry émergea du sommeil tant bien que mal. Il jeta un regard vers son réveil, 6h. Il soupira. Puisqu'il était réveiller valait mieux se lever maintenant. Le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures et s'habilla rapidement. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruits. La perspective d'une confrontation avec ses condisciples dès le matin était loin de l'enchanté.

Il descendit dans la salle commune. Le feu était éteint depuis plusieurs heures, il faisait froid, sombre et le calme qui y régnait était oppressant. Le jeune homme s'empressa de sortir de la salle commune des serpents, rejoignant un dédale de couloirs. Il traversa les cachots, les mains dans les poches, son sac sur l'épaule. Indifférant à ce qui l'entourait.

-Potter ? L'appela-on soudain.

Le jeune survivant releva son regard, croisant les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi.

-Malefoy ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

-Moi par contre je le suis ! Je ne te savais pas si matinal Potter ?

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Le jeune Malefoy accompagna le brun jusqu'à la grande salle, en silence. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent sans surprise que celle-ci était pratiquement vide, hormis quelques professeurs qui leur jetèrent un coup d'œil suspicieux.

Les deux jeunes serpentard s'assirent à leur table en silence, se servant des toastes et du bacon.

-Potter ? Je peux te posé une question ? Demanda le blond incertain.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son condisciple et acquiesçât.

-As-tu déjà… ressentie un sentiment de malaise en la présence d'une fille ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

-Quoi ? Lança le blond, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Attend, ne me dis pas que… tu as des sentiments pour une fille ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Le survivant plissa les yeux un moment, essayant de déceler le mensonge chez Malefoy. Il était sûr qu'il cherchait à le faire marcher. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Celui-ci détourna le regard, déterminé.

-Laisse-tomber, fait comme si je ne t'avais rien demander.

-Comme tu voudras, fit le brun, perplexe.

-Bonjour vous deux, Lança Rose.

Celle-ci s'assit au coté d'Harry posant un livre sur la table, curieux, le jeune homme, jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« _L'ancienne magie à travers les âges_ »

-J'ignorais, que tu t'intéressais à l'ancienne magie ? Fit remarquer celui-ci

La jeune femme hausse des épaules.

-Disons qu'avec les cours de défense, Davis en parle fréquemment, j'ai voulu me pencher plus sur le sujet.

-En parlant de Davis, sais-tu quelle sera ta retenue Potter ? Demanda le blond

-Aucune idée, Davis ne s'est pas épancher sur le sujet, sauf que nous resterions dans la salle de défense, répondit le brun avec indifférence.

-Avoir une retenue n'a pas l'air de t'ébranler plus que ça ! Surtout que tu aurais pu être renvoyé, lança Rose méfiante.

-C'est vrai, mais Dumbledore ne peut pas me renvoyé, je dois rester à Poudlard. Cet accord fait partit du pourquoi nous sommes là, dit-il jetant un coup d'œil à Draco par la même occasion.

La jeune femme acquiesçât à cet argument. Harry se leva soudainement sous les yeux intrigué des deux jeunes serpentard.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Rose surprise.

-Au cours de métamorphose. Répondit le brun

-Potter, il est à peine 7h du matin ! Les cours ne commences que dans une heure, répliqua Draco qui essayait de cacher son malaise, hélas cela n'échappa aucunement au jeune homme.

-Peut-être, mais je dois faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant, et je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi, lança Harry avec un sourire éloquent au jeune Malefoy.

Rose haussa des sourcils, perplexe.

-A plus tard !

Harry tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les portes de la grande salle avec un dernier sourire envers les deux jeunes serpentard.

* * *

Draco regarda sortir Potter, désespérer, pour une qu'il souhaitait que le survivant reste avec lui. Depuis quelques temps il était mal à l'aise avec Rose. Il se comportait étrangement en sa présence.

Il jeta un regard en direction de la jeune femme, celle-ci consultait sa montre, pensive.

-Il nous reste du temps avant les cours, que penses-tu de faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme, feintant l'indifférence.

En réalité, il n'en menait pas large. L'idée d'être seule avec la jeune femme le rendait nerveux. Mais malgré tout le jeune homme gardait son impassibilité légendaire.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle, croisant d'autres élèves qui s'apprêtaient à entrer prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois passer les grandes portes d'entrée Draco appréciât la fraicheur de cette matinée de novembre. Le vent était froid, mais il s'en moquait.

Rose admirait les flocons qui tombaient à flot. Elle était magnifique dans ce décor. Ses cheveux acajou contrastaient admirablement avec la couleur albâtre de la couche de neige qui recouvrait l'ensemble du paysage, tel un manteau blanc.

La jeune serpentard se précipita dans le parc, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune Malefoy la suivit, se rapprochant du lac gelé qu'ils longèrent sans un mot, fasciné par la beauté du paysage. Rose s'arrêta soudain intrigué. Le blond fit de même fronçant des sourcils.

-Quand penses-tu que vous repartirez ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, surprenant Draco.

-Je l'ignore ! Répondit-il avec toute franchise, nous avons une _mission_ à accomplir mais j'ignore quand nous l'aurons terminé.

La jeune femme acquiesçât, mélancolique. Elle s'assit sur une racine d'arbre, ils étaient au bord de la forêt interdite. Draco l'imita, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

-Comment es ta vie, dans ton époque ?

Le jeune homme hésitât un instant avant de répondre. Devait-il lui révéler qu'il était un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort ?

-Tu dois connaître ma famille, d'après toi qu'est ce que je suis ? Répondit le jeune blond amer.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme ta famille ! Objecta-t-elle

Draco se tourna vers elle sidéré.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu n'agis pas comme eux, déjà il y a peu de chance pour que l'un d'entre eux aide un Potter contre Tu-sais-qui, répliqua-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas faux ! admit-il

-Quoi que tu es fait par le passé, tu n'es pas le même aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, je vois qu'Harry à une certaine influence sur toi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme soutenant son regard noisette.

-Je dois t'avouer que je me comporte étrangement ces derniers temps. Je… je me sens proche de toi sans pouvoir expliquer comment es-ce possible, nous ne nous connaissons depuis peu. Ce n'est pas normal ! S'écria-t-il désespérer

-Tu as changé, tu te rapproche des gens, c'est normal ! Soutenait-t-elle.

-Non ça ne l'ai pas, du moins pas dans le sens où mes parents mon éduquer. Tu ne comprends pas, à notre époque c'est… dix fois pire qu'ici ! Fit-il se levant avec colère.

-Comment ça pire qu'ici ? Demanda Rose, craignant le pire.

-Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais à notre époque Voldemort est bien en vie et plus puissant que jamais. D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, il contrôle tout. Même Poudlard.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, et devint plus pâle que jamais, ne pouvant le croire.

-C'est impossible ! Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore est mort, coupa-t-il avec regret.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de poser ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Elle était sous le choc.

-Dumbledore est mort ! Fit-elle, n'osant à peine y croire.

-Oui, il a été tué l'année dernière.

-Comment ?

-Je ne peux te le dire, cela compromettrais trop le futur.

-Je comprends, dit-elle, toujours sonné par cette nouvelle, mais et toi alors ?

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, comme résigner.

-J'étais un mangemort, mes parents,…

-Tes parents t'y on obliger comme tout enfant de sang-pur à être destiné à devenir un mangemort.

Rose se leva, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui prit la main. Celui-ci sursauta à ce contact.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Draco scruta le visage de la jeune femme, elle semblait sincère.

Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, Rose s'approcha du jeune homme, posant délicatement ses lèvres gelées sur celles du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci ne réagit pas sur le moment, trop abassourdit pour faire quoique ce soit. La jeune serpentard se détacha de Draco, et regard sa montre.

-On ferait mieux d'y allé, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Rose passa devant Draco comme si de rien était, celui-ci était toujours figée, avant de secouer la tête, effaré et de se ressaisir. Il emboita le pas de la jeune femme. Ils repartirent vers le château, sans un mot sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

* * *

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Il n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur les objets appartenant jadis aux quatre fondateurs. Le seule livre qu'il avait trouvé le renseignant un peu était dans réserve. Le jeune homme soupira exaspérer. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, se précipitant à son cours de métamorphose. Le survivant tomba nez à nez avec Rose et Malefoy, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Malefoy, lui, semblait sombré dans les nuages, ne remarquant même pas la présence de son ancien ennemi. Harry fronça des sourcils, suspicieux. Que c'était-il donc passé entre pour le mettre dans un tel état.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, pourquoi ? Répondit Rose, un peu trop vite au gout du survivant.

Draco semble se ressaisir, scrutant la jeune femme, déconcerté. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux de méfiance, jetant un coup d'œil à peine perceptible au serpentard, avant d'hausser des épaules, l'air indifférent.

-Pour rien, justement je me demandais où vous étiez passé. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres en cours de métamorphose.

Ils se mirent en route en silence tout d'abord avant que le jeune Malefoy ne redresse la tête, avide de savoir.

-Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Harry crispa la mâchoire, en colère contre lui même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Cela lui aurait évité toutes ses recherches infructueuses.

-Rien, le néant. Il n'y aucuns livres qui parlent des objets ayant appartenu au fondateurs par le passé. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existé. Et pourtant… dit le jeune brun, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Et Pourtant ? Reprit le blond impatient

-J'ai bien trouvé un livre dans la réserve qui faisait référence au diadème de serdaigle.

-Et que disait-il ?

-Que le diadème avait disparut depuis des siècles.

-Génial ! Alors tout ce que nous avons c'est un maigre indice sur un pseudo diadème qui aurait disparut depuis des siècles. Tu es sûr qu'il existe au moins, rétorqua Draco avec sarcasme.

-Epargne-moi ton sarcasme Malefoy ! Je sais où nous pourrons trouver de plus amples informations.

-Où ?

Harry esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu sauras en temps voulu.

Draco marmonna dans sa barbe, ce qui élargit encore plus le sourire du survivant. Le jeune homme lança un léger regard dans la direction de Rose qui faisait comme si elle n'entendait rien. Harry savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, il avait confiance elle, comme il savait aussi qu'elle ne chercherait pas à savoir.

* * *

Draco quitta le cours de potion, furieux. Cet imbécile de Slughorn ne savait-il donc pas qu'il était dangereux de mélanger les serpentard avec les gryffondor ? Surtout pendant cette période troublé par le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Autrefois le jeune homme ce serait amuser de cette situation, pire encore, il aurait participé à l'humiliation de quelques gryffondor. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui Draco avait changé ! Rose avait raison Potter l'influençait sur son comportement et ses décisions. Et dire que ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il était à cette époque.

-Draco ?

Le jeune s'arrêta, Rose le rejoignit rapidement.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ? Demanda-t-elle, déconcerter.

Draco reprit son chemin, traversant le couloir sombre des cachots qui menait aux escaliers de marbre pour rejoindre le Hall. Rose se calant à son pas, attendait la réponse du jeune homme, patiente.

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il avec toute franchise.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-Peut-être… peut-être à cause de ce qui c'est passé dans le parc.

Le jeune Malefoy n'en révéla pas plus, ce qui c'était passé dans le parc ne regardait qu'eux. Et le jeune homme ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec les élèves au alentour qui pouvait très bien écouter leur conversation sans y être inviter.

-Je comprends, fit-elle pantoise, je n'aurais pas du.

-Je ne t'en veux pas c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel _rapprochement_ à mon égard.

La jeune femme acquiesçât, pensive.

-Que dirais-tu d'allé au phénix, on pourrait en parler plus librement, lança-t-elle en jetant un regard éloquent aux autres élèves.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Ils pressèrent le pas, s'élançant dans les escaliers de marbre que les deux jeunes serpentard se précipitèrent de monter. Ils rejoignirent le hall bondé d'élèves de toutes maisons confondus. Ceux-ci ce pressaient pour accéder aux escaliers ou à la grande salle. Le dîner commencerait bientôt mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait aucunement. Il savait que Potter était en retenue et qu'il ne viendrait donc pas les rejoindre.

Les deux jeunes serpents eurent du mal à accéder au septième étage, les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ne cessaient de ce déplacé, leur barrant la route. A la fin Draco en avait assez et prit l'initiative de passé par des passages secrets. Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps au septième étage. La pluie tambourinait les vitres avec force. On voyait d'ailleurs les éclairs annonçant l'orage proche zébré à travers le ciel gris sombre, donnant un air inquiétant au corridor vide et silencieux.

_-Farfadet !_

Le portrait coulissa, Draco et Rose se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Heureux de retrouver la chaleur de la pièce, le feu brulant avec intensité dans la cheminée.

-On va rater le dîner, j'espère que tu n'avais pas fin ? Demanda Rose embarrasser.

-Non, rassure-toi.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la cheminée, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Draco s'assit sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, contemplant Rose de ses yeux gris.

-Tu es mal à l'aise n'est ce pas ?

-A quel propos ? Lança le jeune homme sortant de ça rêverie et scrutant le regard noisette de la jeune femme.

-Pour ce matin, dans le parc.

-Disons que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille avant.

La jeune femme ria, Draco haussa des sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Rose.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille avant ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Et tu le sais très bien !

Il se leva précipitamment, se rapprochant de la jeune Lorens qui avait cessez de rire à présent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de liens aussi forts avec une fille ! Tu me comprends, plus que n'importe qui, dit-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard. Draco se rapprocha de Rose, comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Lentement il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles de Rose. La jeune serpentard approfondit le baiser, Draco posa une main sur son visage d'albâtre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle avant de se séparer avec regret, haletant.

-Et maintenant ?

La question de la jeune femme se répercuta contre les murs de la pièce avec force. Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure, à peine audible et pourtant les deux jeunes serpents savaient ce qu'elle impliquait.

-Je propose qu'on n'en parle à personne pour l'instant.

-Même Harry ?

-Même Potter, de toute manière il saura bien assez tôt.

-Je n'en doute pas, lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Le survivant arrivait presque au niveau de la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal lorsque Davis arriva de sa démarche féline.

-Ah Mr. Potter vous êtes déjà là ? C'est parfait. Je vous demanderais de patientez une minute.

-Bien professeur.

Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'Harry ne découvre la raison de cette attente. Severus Rogue les rejoignit, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Ne prêtant aucune attention au jeune homme. Davis fit un vif mouvement du poignet, quelques étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Harry ne fut même pas étonné que sa salle de cours soit scellée par un sortilège. Par les temps qui courent valait mieux être prudent.

-Entrez messieurs !

Harry et Severus ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Davis entra à leur suite refermant la porte avec un mouvement de baguette.

-Pour éclairez vos esprits, Severus vous savez pourquoi Mr. Potter est ici ?

Le jeune homme acquiesçât, restant toujours impassible.

-Pour être bref Mr. Potter je dirais que Mr. Rogue n'a pas été dès plus courtois envers certains serpentard, c'est donc la raison de sa retenue.

Harry tilta sur une partie de la réponse de Davis.

-''Certains serpentard'' Monsieur ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien on dirait que vous et votre condisciple Mr. Malefoy, vous faîtes bougés les choses ici, certains serpentard se révoltent des agissements de leurs condisciples et de surcroit osent révélés ce qu'ils pensent.

Le jeune survivant était déconcerté, certes il avait fait pas mal de remue ménage chez les serpentard, surtout avec Rosier, Avery et Mulciber. Soit, Severus à été son ami tout comme Rose mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé _ça. _Rogue se rebeller contre sa propre maison.

-Ainsi donc le pourquoi de votre retenue et je tenais à rester ici pour faire quelques exercices de défense. Je pense que connaissant votre niveau vous pouvez passer à quelques choses de plus complexe.

Davis fit un autre geste da sa baguette. Tables et chaises disparurent, laissant la pièce vide.

-Je pense que nous seront plus à l'aise ainsi. Il existe un sortilège de protection supérieur au protego. Bien supérieur. En réalité il s'agit d'un enchantement qui consiste à ensorceler une statue ou une armure et de faire en sorte que celle-ci vous protège comme un bouclier.

-Comme Dumbledore le soir où le seigneur des ténèbres à attaquer Poudlard ?

-C'est exact Mr. Rogue, il est de ce fait complexe et difficile à maitriser. Nous allons d'abord essayer sur des objets mineurs.

Davis sortie une statuette de son sac qu'il posa à terre, elle représentait un centaure. Puis pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci.

_-__Piertotum Locomotor._

La statuette en forme de centaure s'éleva dans les aires, d'abord lentement avant de s'élancer autour de Davis, tel un bouclier.

-Allez-y messieurs, montré moi de quoi vous êtes capable.

Harry et Rogue sortirent leurs baguettes à l'unisson et s'écrièrent comme un seul homme.

_-Stupéfix_

_-Incarcerem_

Les deux sortilèges fusèrent en direction de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En vain, le centaure, s'interposa bloquant les jets de lumières qui l'anéantir sous l'impact.

-Bien à vous maintenant !

Deux autres statuettes apparurent. Rogue ainsi que le jeune homme passèrent leur soirée à répéter le sortilège. A chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient, Davis s'empressait de lancer un sortilège plus puissant. Les forçant à recommencer infiniment, les poussant dans leurs retranchements.

Vers minuit, alors que les deux jeunes serpentard étaient épuisés, Davis décida qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Une fois sortit Harry et Severus ses séparèrent, retournant à leur salle commune vers des chemins différents, tout du moins Rogue s'arrêta à la dernière minute, se retournant vers le jeune Potter.

-Au fait, je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir essayé de t'écarter de Rose. C'était idiot de choisir pour elle.

-J'accepte tes excuses, fit-il aussitôt.

Rogue tourna les talons, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

* * *

Draco passait trois fois de suite devant une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le follet apprenant à danser aux trolls, concentré. Jusqu'à qu'une porte en bois fin n'apparut. Le jeune homme s'empressa de tourné la poignet entrant en claquant la port derrière lui. Une tête brune apparût de derrière un livre poussiéreux. Le pavé en question devait au moins faire mille pages.

-Alors cette retenue ? Demanda le blond, s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil vert émeraude.

-Intéressante, figure toi que Davis nous a apprit un nouvel enchantement qui pourrait être fort utile contre un sortilège impardonnable.

Draco tilta.

-Nous ?

-Oui, Rogue était là aussi.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas !

-Attends tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi il était en retenue.

-Et donc ?

-Figure toi que notre ancien professeur de potion à apparemment remis certains de ses condisciples à leur place !

-Voyez-vous ça ! On dirait que tu as une mauvaise influence sur li mon cher Potter !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérer, comme si tout était toujours de _sa_ faute.

-Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs sur les fondateurs, en espérant que cela nous aidera un peu, fit le jeune homme changeant subtilement de sujet.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé.

-Ecoute.

_« Rowena Serdaigle à toujours dissimulé la perte de son incroyable diadème qui apportait intelligence et sagesse à celui qui le portait. Du moins la-t-elle dissimulé jusqu'à sa mort. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé par la suite, personne n'était sans savoir que sa fille Helena avait-elle-même prit la fuite quelques années plus tôt. Serait-ce une pure coïncidence, où la file de Serdaigle aurait-elle volé le diadème de sa propre mère, rêvant elle aussi d'intelligence et de sagesse »_

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, lança Draco

-Peut-être bien mais c'est tout ce que l'on a sur le diadème pour l'instant.

-On pourrait peut être demandé à Dumbledore ou Flitwick.

Harry acquiesçât, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée. Il se leva, fermant le livre et attrapa son sac au passage.

-En parlant de Flitwick on ferait mieux d'y allé, le cours d'enchantement va bientôt commencer.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, se levant du fauteuil, il suivit le survivant. Refermant la porte de la salle-sur-demande derrière eux et partirent en courant vers les escaliers de marbre. La porte disparut comme si de rien était.

* * *

_Porchain chapitre: La pleine lune _

_Poste: ce week-end_

_melooo_


	15. La pleine lune

_Bonjour à toutes et tous._

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, certes j'avais promis pour le week-end mais au final j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire. En tout cas je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre: La pleine lune..._

_La relation Draco/ Rose va prendre un nouveau tournant, je ne vous en dit pas plus._

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La pleine lune

Draco feuilletait de nombreux livres et ce depuis plusieurs heures. Et rien, il n'avait rien trouvé. Depuis une semaine lui et Potter s'étaient creusés les méninges en vain. Comment pourraient-ils retrouvé se maudit diadème ?

Naturellement ils avaient questionné Dumbledore et Flitwick, mais ceux-ci ne savaient rien de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Le jeune homme referma un livre brutalement, le balourdant sur la table de bois avec hargne.

Le jeune Malefoy se trouvait actuellement dans la salle sur demande. Il se massa les tempes de dépit, essayant de ce concentré un minimum. Et lui qui avait promis de retrouvé Rose dans la soirée c'était raté !

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise, désespéré, il prit le premier livre qu'il lui tombait sous la main et le jeta contre le mur d'en face, agacé. Il n'avait absolument aucune piste sur le prétendu endroit ou pourrait se trouvé le diadème actuellement. Le jeune homme se figea soudainement d'effroi. Le livre qu'il avait lui-même jeter quelques secondes plutôt était tombé sur le sol, ouvert. Laissant apercevoir une représentation exacte du diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Draco se tapa le front du plat de sa main, jurant dans sa barbe.

-Quel idiot ! Lança-il dans un souffle.

Bien sûr, lui et Potter avait déjà vu des portraits ou des dessins à l'effigie du diadème mais jamais il n'avait remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Jusqu'à maintenant le jeune homme ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait déjà aperçut le véritable diadème de Serdaigle. Le jeune serpentard se leva d'un bond, traversa la salle sur demande, ouvrit la porte à la volé et la claqua derrière lui. Il passa trois fois devant la porte qui avait disparut, les plis de son front marquant sa grande concentration.

A son troisième passage, la porte réapparut de nouveau, le jeune Malefoy s'y précipita. Une fois à l'intérieur Draco grinça des dents. C'était surement le plus grand débarras qui devait exister au monde. Aussi grand qu'une cathédrale il rassemblait des centaines, voir des milliers d'objet en tous genres. Le jeune blond soupira, accablé. Il mettrait surement des heures avant de le retrouver. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans les grandes allées, observant minutieusement tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour de lui. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était le buste de pierre d'un vieil homme avec une perruque. Il regarda brièvement sa montre. 18h00

Espérons qu'il le retrouverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'aimerait pas faire une nuit blanche ou déambuler dans les corridors pendant la nuit, risquant de croisé Rusard au tournant.

* * *

Remus lisait tranquillement un livre sur ''_les forces du mal et leurs influences dans le monde''_ pendant que James et Sirius jouaient aux échecs et que Peter peinait avec son devoir d'enchantement pour le lendemain. Le maraudeur referma son livre et soupira de résignation, jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, les fenêtres de la tour gryffondor reflétant sa lumière et projetant sa couleur vermeille sur la table de bois.

Dans quelques heures il devrait faire face à la lune et sa transformation en loup-garou. Préférant ne pas y pensée le jeune homme se leva, décidant de faire un tour dans les couloirs.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Sirius, levant son regard vers Remus, abandonnant quelques secondes le jeu d'échec.

Le maraudeur haussa des épaules.

-Faire un tour, dit-il, évasif.

Sirius acquiesça, reprenant le jeu ainsi que James qui avait écouté par la même occasion. Remus quitta la salle commune sous le regard insistant de Lily, assise dans un coin, un livre sur les genoux. Elle était accompagnée d'Elena Anderson. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond or et aux yeux bleu clair. Le maraudeur les ignora mais il était intrigué. C'était plutôt étrange de les voir de nouveau ensemble alors que leur amitié avait éclaté après que Mary avait refusé catégoriquement de révélé son mystérieux secret.

Remus descendait les escaliers du septième étage, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Mary. La jeune femme était plonger dans un livre, ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds, ce qui était inutile grâce à ses sens développer.

-Bonjour Remus ! Fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Bonjour Mary, répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire, toujours en train d'enrichir ta culture magique ?

La jeune femme ferma son livre avec finesse, veillant à ne pas l'abimer. Elle scruta Remus de son regard bleu nuit, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-On va dire ça…

Le silence ce fit. Remus reprit sa route, accompagné de Mary toujours silencieuse. On n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses pas sur le sol.

-Alors ? Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? Demanda-elle, soucieuse.

-Un peu plus de deux heures, peut être plus…

La jeune femme soupira.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider, et même être là pour te soutenir, mais c'est impossible ! Lança-t-elle avec désolation.

-Inutile de te blâmer pour ça, j'assume ma condition. Et puis les autres maraudeurs sont là, je ne suis pas seul !

-Peut être, mais j'aurai aimé faire plus pour toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il comprenait son point de vu. Soudain la jeune femme éclata de rire. Remus haussa des sourcils, perplexe.

-Qui aurait cru que nous serions amis ? Alors que le moindre sentiment de sympathie l'un envers l'autre était ''normalement'' improbable ! S'exclama-t-elle, s'expliquant sur sa soudaine hilarité.

Le maraudeur sourit à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas faux. Espérons que personne ne les blâmera un jour pour leur complicité.

* * *

Le jeune brun imbiba sa plume dans l'encre avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté quelques secondes plutôt. Son parchemin contenait déjà dix centimètres de son écriture ronde. Encore vingt centimètres et il aurait terminé son devoir d'enchantement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc vint s'asseoir à son coté, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Le jeune survivant se détacha de son devoir pour encré son regard dans celui de son condisciple.

-Tiens, tu es là ? Je me demandais justement où tu étais passé ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Le jeune blond raval son sourire, se raclant la gorge. Préparant son petit effet apparemment.

-Dans deux minutes tu vas me remercier Potter.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Répliqua celui-ci avec sarcasme. Pourquoi donc te remercierais-je ?

-Parce que je sais où se trouve le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin, l'immaculant d'encre noire sans même sans soucié tellement il était déconcerté. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Tu… tu plaisantes ? Souffla-t-il, frappé par la stupeur.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Pouvoir contemplé Harry dans un tel état de surprise provoqué par lui-même devait être un cadeau de noël pour lui.

-Je ne plaisante aucunement. Je sais où il se trouve.

-Où ? S'empressa le brun, reprenant ses esprits.

Le jeune homme ne perdit aucune seconde, rangeant ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac à la volé. Il attrapa son celui-ci puis la manche de Malefoy qu'il entraina en dehors de la bibliothèque sous le regard méfiant de Mrs. Pince et de certains élèves qui se retournèrent à leur passage. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la bibliothèque Harry écarta une tapisserie d'un rouge flamboyant et entraina son condisciple derrière celle-ci. Une torche s'alluma d'elle-même à leur entré dans le passage secret.

-Alors ? Où est-il ? Pressa le survivant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, prenant tout son temps pour cracher le morceau et ce malgré l'impatience non contenue du jeune Potter.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il quelque peu énervé.

Draco ne tenant pas compte du ton tranchant de son ancien ennemi, ouvrit son sac et en sortit un vieux diadème aux couleurs délavées.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant soudain. L'année dernière alors qu'il tentait de cacher son livre de potion à Rogue le jeune gryffondor s'était précipité vers la salle sur demande pour l'y dissimuler. Et maintenant il revoyait parfaitement le diadème qu'il avait lui-même posé sur un sorcier au buste de pierre.

Mais une minute s'il avait lui-même posé ce diadème sur le sorcier, il était impossible que lui et Malefoy avaient détruit celui-ci vingt ans auparavant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas détruire ce diadème Malefoy.

-Et pourquoi donc je te pris ? Répliqua celui-ci, un air déconfit empreint sur son visage blême.

-Parce que j'ai vu ce diadème à notre époque, ce qui signifie que si nous le détruisons maintenant nous allons changer le futur !

Malefoy soupira désespérer.

-Et comment crois-tu que je l'ai trouvé ? Par le St Esprit ? Moi aussi je l'ai vu à notre époque c'est bien pour cette raison que j'en ai fait une copie irréfutable !

Le jeune survivant ne pipa mot. Malefoy avait repris la même idée que R.A.B mais en plus ingénieux. A son souvenir le diadème était exactement le même, il n'y avait aucune différence.

-Tu es un génie Malefoy !

-Oui je sais ! Répondit celui-ci sans aucune modestie. Et maintenant il faut trouver le moyen de le détruire.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de demandé à Dumbledore.

Draco acquiesça et avec un accord silencieux, ils tournèrent les talons. Sortirent du passage secret, étroitement dissimulé par la tapisserie d'un rouge vif et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Lily jeta un bref regard à sa montre lorsqu'elle vit les maraudeurs sortirent de la salle commune presque vide. Surement pour rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Avec une impulsion soudaine la jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil, se tournant vers Elena Anderson, cette pinbèche ennuyante.

-Pardonne-moi Elena mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié mon manuel de potion à la bibliothèque.

La jeune blonde cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, déconcerté.

-Mais, la bibliothèque est fermé à cette-heure-ci, objecta-elle.

Lily se retint de grogner d'agacement devant la perspicacité de cette poupée blonde.

-Certes, mais avec un peu de chance Mrs. Pince sera encore là et je pourrais récupérer mon livre avant demain, je n'avais pas terminé mon devoir.

Elena lui jeta un regard suspicieux, avant d'acquiescer.

-A plus tard ! Fit Lily ne laissant pas le temps à la blonde de répondre que la jeune femme avait déjà traversé la salle commune des gryffondor.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et la jeune rousse faillit percuter Mary de plein fouet. Celle-ci grâce à ses sens plus que développer, esquiva la jeune femme avant la collision.

-Eh bien où vas-tu donc ainsi à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Nul endroit qui te concerne, répondit-elle avant de passé devant la brune et de partir en direction des escaliers.

Mais voilà, Mary ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et suivit Lily, lui collant les talons jusqu'au sixième étage où la jeune Evans s'arrêta, excédée d'être suivit par son amie sans y avoir été invité. Elle se retourna d'un même mouvement, foudroyant la jeune gryffondor du regard.

-Vas-tu me suivre encore longtemps ?

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de sortir après le couvre feu. Je me trompe ou tu suis les maraudeurs ?

Lily hésita un instant avant de répondre. De toute manière connaissant son amie, elle finirait par le savoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais…

-Au nom de notre amitié je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne pas les suivre. Il ne t'en apporterait rien de bon. Assura Mary plus sérieuse que jamais.

Bien sur, Lily savait pourquoi la jeune femme lui disait cela. Mary n'était pas au courant que la jeune rousse savait pour les maraudeurs et leurs animagus. Elle crût bon de la prévenir, il était inutile d'inquiéter son amie pour rien.

-Je suis au courant pour Remus, dit-elle de but en blanc.

N'importe qui aurait été paniqué ou aurait montré un semblant de stupeur et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas pour la jeune Campbell qui resta parfaitement impassible.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérer par ce faux semblant.

-Arrête ça tu veux ? Je connais le secret de Remus et depuis longtemps ! Je suis aussi au courant que les autres maraudeurs sont des animagus.

-Comment as-tu su pour les animagus? Demanda Mary impressionné par la perspicacité de Lily.

La jeune femme remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, gênée.

-James, répondit-elle simplement.

Mary plissa des yeux, comme si elle tentait de découvrir autre chose.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

-Quoi ? S'écria Lily décontenancé. Il n'y a absolument rien entre James et moi, arrête de te faire des idées.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, haussant des épaules, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons. Grave erreur. Lily continua son chemin vers les escaliers, direction le hall et les grandes portes mais c'est sans compter Mary qui surgit soudain devant elle, lui barrant la route.

-Si tu connais leur secret pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir les rattraper. Il est trop tard maintenant, ils ont surement rejoins Remus à l'heure qu'il est.

-A qui la faute ? J'espérais rattraper James et lui dire un mot.

-Laisse tomber Lily, tu lui en parleras demain ! Rétorqua la brune.

Lily soupira, résigné. Mary entraina la gryffondor avec elle, faisant demi-tour. La jeune femme aperçut soudain la lune, ronde et étincelante au travers d'une fenêtre. La nuit serait longue pour la belle rousse qui attendrait le matin avec impatience.

* * *

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe blanche, perdu dans ses pensées. Une toux discrète le fit redescendre sur terre. Reportant son attention sur les deux jeunes serpentard qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

-Ainsi donc, vous avez fini par retrouvez le diadème.

-Oui, mais nous ignorons comment le détruire, répondit Harry, patient.

Ce qui n'était aucunement le cas du jeune Malefoy qui tapait du pied, impatient de savoir comment mettre une fin à cette histoire de diadème.

-Si vous ne le savez pas, nous pourrons toujours cherchez à la bibliothèque ! Fit-il avec hargne.

-Oh j'en doute fort ! Voyez-vous Mr. Malefoy le seule livre traitant des horcruxes dans cette école se trouve dans mon bureau. Vous ne trouverez absolument rien à la bibliothèque. La réserve inclus, précisa-t-il en voyant Draco qui s'apprêtait protesté.

-Donc vous savez comment le détruire ? Reprit Harry attentif.

-Oui, il existe deux moyens. L'un est un sortilège, le feudeymon ou un feu ensorcelé qui permet de détruire les horcruxes.

-Et l'autre moyen ? Demanda Malefoy.

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient penchés sur le bureau, attendant.

-Le venin de basilic.

-Génial ! Grommela Malefoy, le feudeymon est la solution à éliminé d'office, trop instable.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr. Malefoy, approuva le directeur.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, lasse.

-Il nous reste donc le venin de basilic, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème nous en avons un à disposition.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas tuer le basilic _maintenant_.

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils, comme toujours les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient, relatant leur passé commun, intriguant plus d'un au passage. Mais le directeur préféra ne pas y faire attention. Ne voulant pas dévoiler accidentellement une partie du futur.

-Je propose de remettre ce sujet à plus tard. J'avais déjà réfléchit au moyen de détruire l'un des horcruxes que vous auriez fini par trouver et je crois savoir où me procuré du venin de basilic qui ne l'oublions pas n'est pas aussi rare. Rappelez-vous que l'on utilise le venin de basilic comme ingrédient dans certains poisons. Sur ce, bonne nuit messieurs.

Harry et Draco se levèrent, souhaitant bonne nuit au directeur puis sortirent du bureau laissant Dumbledore seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Rose tournait en rond au phénix, regardant le cadran de l'horloge accroché au dessus de la cheminée de temps à autres. La jeune femme se tortillait les mains dans tous les sens. Voilà deux heurs qu'elle attendait Draco désespérément. La jeune serpentard s'apprêtait à partir, pensant que celui-ci l'avait oublié, mais le portrait du phénix qui gardait l'entrée pivota sur lui-même. Laissant apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc. Ceux-ci tombant avec élégance devant ses yeux gris orageux.

-Où étais-tu ? Cela fait deux heures que je t'attendais ! S'écria-t-elle désemparé.

Le jeune homme balourda son sac sur un fauteuil et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rose. La jeune femme se calma aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais affaire avec Potter. Dit-il pour toute réponse.

-Affaires de dernières minutes ?

-Oui.

Draco s'installa dans le canapé, se réchauffant près de la cheminée, Rose s'assit à ses cotés. Attentive.

-Je ne te dirais rien de plus tu sais ?

-Je sais, répondit-elle aussitôt. Et j'ai l'impression qu'un fossé nous sépare. Tu as ton propre passé dont j'ignore tout, et que je ne peux découvrir sous prétexte de déclenché le chaos. Mais je ne te reproche rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire voyant Draco froncer des sourcils, je respecte tes secrets, c'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es tellement loin de moi.

-Rose si ça te pose problème autant qu'on en reste là.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite…

-Mais ? Coupa Draco.

-Mais tu va repartir, fit la jeune femme perdue, peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais un moment ou un autre tu repartiras et je ne pourrais te suivre.

Une larme, unique glissa sur la joue de Rose. Le jeune homme l'essuya avec son pouce. Capturant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement pendant plusieurs secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour eux. Puis le jeune serpentard s'écarta, se levant du canapé.

Les mots étaient inutiles, tous les deux savaient que c'était un baiser d'adieu. Tout était fini entre eux, Rose avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Draco avait un passé qu'il ne pouvait partager avec la jeune femme et il finirait par repartir. Personne ne peut s'opposé au temps.

* * *

La jeune frissonna, sommeillant légèrement dans la salle commune des gryffondor, allongé sur le canapé. Quelqu'un posa une couverture sur la jeune femme se qui la réveilla en sursaut. Lily rencontra le regard noisette de James. Celui-ci avait une mine épouvantable.

-Voila ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fait des nuits blanches, fit-il avec un faible sourire, devinant sans doute ses pensées.

-James, nous on monte se coucher, lança Sirius.

Le jeune homme était posé nonchalamment contre le mur, tombant de sommeil. Peter s'était déjà endormit sur un fauteuil.

-D'accord je vous retrouve après.

Sirius acquiesça, s'approchant de Peter qu'il secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Le maraudeur marmonna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de suivre son ami jusqu'à leur dortoir, trainant le pas.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit Lily, se frottant les yeux.

Elle s'écarta, faisant de la place pour James qui s'avachit sur le canapé, tombant de fatigue.

-Pas trop mal, Remus à été particulièrement calme cette nuit.

-Tant mieux, malgré vos animagus rien n'empêche que vous soyez blessé.

-Tu n'aurais pas du nous attendre Lily, tu aurais dormit plus confortablement dans ton dortoir.

-Je me suis endormit juste avant votre arrivé, répliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire face à l'entêtement de sa condisciple.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis !

James posa négligemment sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne dit rien contre.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme un peu ?

-Non, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, écraser par la fatigue. La jeune rousse ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier felinness pour m'avoir inspiré au sujet de Draco. Le fait qu'il trouve le diadème seul était prévu mais j'ignorais encore comment, je la remerci donc pour m'avoir rappelée que Draco avait lui aussi vu le diadème dans la salle sur demande pendant leur sixième année et qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir._

_Je remercie Sahada qui remarque mes fautes d'orthographe et mes écorchures sur les mots surtout dans le précédant chapitre où je ne me suis pas relue._

_Je remercie aussi tylia-sama et bachelor49 pour leurs reviews._

_Prochain chapitre: Diadème et confusion**.**_

_poster prochainement_

_Merci encore à tous _

_melooo._


	16. Diadème et Confusion

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Après une semaine d'attente je vous post enfin le chapitre 16: Diadème et confusion._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Diadème et Confusion.

Lily se réveilla aux premières lueurs du soleil qui traversèrent la fenêtre de la salle commune. Sa tête reposait doucement contre quelques choses de confortable. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglant. Elle était déconcertée, il ne lui semblait pas être remonté dans son dortoir hier soir. A sa plus grande surprise la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormit sur le torse de James. Ils avaient du bouger pendant la nuit, s'allongeant dans le canapé pour dormir plus confortablement.

La belle rousse releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de James, celui-ci n'avait pas de lunette, ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement.

-Bonjour ! Fit-il de sa voix ensommeillée.

-Heu, je suis désolé de… mettre endormit sur toi répondit elle pantoise.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Lily le foudroya du regard pour sa moquerie.

-Je ne te blâme pas, nous étions tous les deux mort de fatigue hier soir, s'expliqua-t-il, si bien que nous nous sommes endormit ici.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas tort. La gryffondor n'avait pas eu le courage de monté dans son dortoir hier soir ou plutôt très tôt se matin. Lily se redressa sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux. James se leva et s'étira, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-On dirait qu'il va y avoir du soleil aujourd'hui, lança-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre ensoleiller.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de remonter dans nos dortoirs, dit Lily pensive.

-Moi je pensais plutôt descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner, objecta-il.

-Ensemble ? Dit-elle surprise.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il était plus que sérieux.

-Je pense que Remus et Campbell avaient raison, il est peut être temps de cessez de nous cachez aux yeux des autres.

Lily ne protesta pas, James avait raison, il serait peut être temps de cessez tout ce secret inutile.

-D'accord, je te rejoins dans quinze minutes.

N'attendant pas la réponse de James la jeune femme se précipita vers les escaliers en colimaçon, entrant sans bruit dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. La belle rousse s'approcha de sa commode, ouvrant un tiroir doucement. Elle sortit une chemise bleu ciel, un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, jetant son survêtement sur le lit à baldaquin soigneusement fait. Lily sortit du dortoir sans un bruit et sans jeter un regard en arrière, dommage pour elle, sinon la jeune femme aurait aperçut Mary qui la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Lily arriva en bas des escaliers qu'elle descendait quatre à quatre, James l'attendait déjà. Vêtu d'un pantalon en satin noir et d'une chemise bleue marine.

-Prête ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Prête, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme l'entraina hors de la salle commune sous les premiers rayons de soleil de cette nouvelle journée.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes Harry attendait patiemment dans la salle commune des serpentard. Celui-ci était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, lisant un livre tranquillement. Il savait que Rose et Draco ne descendrait pas de sitôt. Il était à peine 8h du matin. Ils profiteraient surement de leur samedi matin pour dormir. Le jeune homme tendit une oreille attentive, il entendait des pas dans les escaliers sur sa gauche. Ceux-ci menaient au dortoir des garçons. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, lui tombant dans le cou descendit dans la salle commune, s'arrêtant brusquement devant le jeune Potter. Harry referma son livre avec délicatesse, fixant son regard sur le jeune Rogue qui restait pétrifier à dix mètres du jeune homme.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Lança Harry avec un sourire railleur.

Severus ria nerveusement.

-Tu plaisante ? Je me souviens encore de l'état de Rosier et ses acolytes après la leçon que tu leur as donnés, objecta-t-il.

-Une leçon qu'ils méritaient amplement, grommela le survivant.

Severus haussa des épaules, indifférent. Le silence persista entre les deux jeunes hommes du moins jusqu'à ce que Rose descende à son tour. Harry haussa des sourcils en voyant la jeune femme. Elle était pâle comme la mort, de légères cernes en dessous de ses yeux noisettes, son sac posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. La jeune serpentard s'avançait vers Harry, les mains dans les poches, blasée. Au même moment Draco descendit les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre et se figea en voyant Rose, celle-ci fit de même, avant de se détourner, indifférente, à la présence du blond.

Severus et le survivant se jetèrent un regard éloquent. Quelque chose clochait, Harry avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

-On ferait mieux de rejoindre la grande salle, fit Rogue en jetant un regard à la pendule accroché au dessus de la cheminée.

Harry acquiesça, il posa son livre dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et se leva. S'avançant en compagnie de Rogue vers la sortie de la salle commune, Rose et Draco sur leurs talons, plus silencieux que jamais. Le jeune brun tiqua, cela ne leurs ressemblaient pas.

* * *

James et Lily entrèrent dans la grande salle, riant aux éclats, celle-ci était vide. Quoi de plus normale lorsqu'on était un samedi matin ? Les élèves et même les professeurs devaient encore dormir à cette heure matinale. James rejoignit la table des gryffondor en compagnie de la jeune femme, aussitôt des toasts, œufs brouillés et bacon apparurent par magie. Le maraudeur se servie de thé et de toasts, la jeune femme fit de même, admirant le plafond magique qui revêtait un agréable ciel bleuté et ensoleillé pour un mois de novembre.

-Etrange qu'il fasse aussi beau en cette saison ! Lança vaguement Lily, songeuse.

James releva son regard vers la jeune femme, fronçant des sourcils, puis haussa des épaules.

-Peu importe, tant que nous ne sommes pas bloquer au château.

La jeune femme acquiesça, silencieuse.

-Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ? Demanda James curieux

-Eh bien je pensais faire un tour dans le parc et peut être allé ensuite à la bibliothèque pour commencer mon devoir de potion.

- Pourrais-je t'accompagner ? Je n'ai rien de prévu. Remus voudra certainement se reposer et Peter aussi quand à Sirius,…

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules témoignant de son ignorance sur les occupations de son ami en cette journée ensoleillé.

-Moi je devine déjà ce que compte faire Black, rétorqua la rousse.

-Ah oui ? Demanda James suspicieux.

-Oui, le connaissant il va surement flâner dans le château à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible pour ses blagues stupides, répondit Lily durement.

-Oui surement, approuva James perdu dans ses pensés et ne tenant pas compte du ton de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme se replongea dans son thé, comme absorbé par la substance chaude.

-C'est pour cette raison que je pense que ta compagnie me semble plus intéressante, reprit le maraudeur.

-Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu ignorais ce que comptait faire Black aujourd'hui ? Lança Lily en haussant des sourcils.

-Certes, mais je me doutais qu'il trainerait dans le château toute la journée. Avoue que ce n'est pas très intéressant !

-Je l'admets, fit-elle dans un sourire.

James sourit à son tour, heureux de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la grande salle suivit de ses compagnons, il tomba dénue. Haussant des sourcils, déconcerté. James et Lily, autrement dit ses parents, ses trouvaient déjà dans la grande salle, vide de tout autre élèves et discutant gaiement.

-Je croyais que tes parents ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture Potter ? Lança Draco, perplexe.

-C'était le cas, souffla le survivant, incrédule.

-Une minute, tes parents ? Potter et Evans sont tes parents ? S'écria Severus désemparé.

Harry tressaillit, il avait complètement oublié que Rogue n'était pas au courant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rose, qui fut tout de même tout aussi troublé de les voir ensemble.

-Tu étais au courant ? Lança Rogue envers la jeune femme, remarquant le manque de réaction de celle-ci envers cette découverte.

Rose se tourna vers lui.

-Oui je l'étais, ils l'ont évoqués un jour devant moi, fit-elle en désignant Harry et Draco du menton.

-Voyez-vous ça, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Draco lança un vif regard envers la jeune serpentard avant de passer devant-elle avec indifférence et de se diriger vers la table des serpentard sous le regard de James et Lily qui avaient remarqués leur présence.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensa pas moins, il se passait quelque chose entre Rose et Malefoy et il finirait bien par savoir quoi. Le jeune homme soupira puis se dirigea vers les deux gryffondor, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-A ce que je vois, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à faire la paix.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

-En réalité ça fait un moment.

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux, par les temps qui courent, l'amitié et l'amour sont plus importants que les querelles idiotes.

Rose baissa légèrement les yeux, réaction imperceptible pour les autres et pourtant Harry le remarqua.

-Oui on s'est dit qu'il serait peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, approuva James

Harry prêta de nouveau son attention à James et acquiesça.

-Que dîtes-vous de vous assoir à notre table ? Il n'y a personne dans la grande salle pour le moment, Demanda Lily plus que sérieuse.

Harry entendit Malefoy ricaner dans son dos pendant que Rogue étouffait un cri d'indignation.

-Tu plaisante Evans ? Si un serpentard ou un gryffondor rentre au même moment nous sommes tous mort !

James crispa la mâchoire.

-Permet-moi dans douter Rogue ! Il est 8h15 du matin et nous sommes samedi, hormis les professeurs je doute qu'aucuns n'élèves ne surgissent avant au moins une bonne heure ! Objecta le gryffondor, excéder.

Rogue se tourna vers le survivant et Rose, cherchant surement un quelconque soutient de la part des deux serpentard.

-Il n'a pas tort, approuva Rose.

-Quoi ? S'écria Severus, sous le choc.

Harry ne tenant pas compte de l'indignation du serpentard, s'assit aux côtés de James. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Justement je suis un Potter, et j'ai d'ailleurs été moi-même un gryffondor par le passé, ou le futur. Tout dépend du point de vue en faite ! Coupa le jeune homme, agacé.

-Encore heureux, grommela Draco.

Rogue ne répondit rien à cette réplique. Harry se tourna vers Draco qui les avait rejoints. Celui-ci s'étaient assit prêt de Lily, qui était elle-même en face de James, donc le plus loin de Rose, qui était assise aux cotées du survivants. Harry ne se priva pas de ricaner à la remarque du jeune Malefoy.

-Si tu savais ! Lança-t-il.

-Si je savais quoi ?

-Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer chez les serpents.

-Quoi ? S'écria le jeune blond en s'étouffant à moitié avec son jus de citrouille. Tu plaisante ?

Pour toute réponse le survivant pointa son doigt en direction de sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Draco ne dit rien, sans doute trop déconcerter pour dire quoique ce soit. Les autres, eux, ne comprenaient pas, où était le rapport avec sa cicatrice ?

-J'aurais du pourtant m'en douter ! Reprit le jeune Malefoy pensif, ton lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres est plus puissant qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

Harry acquiesça, le silence se fit de nouveau présent dans la grande salle. Tous se concentrèrent sur le petit déjeuner, ne détournant pas les yeux de leurs toast et œufs. Le soleil brillant de mille feux, projetait sa lumière sur les tables de bois et contre les murs, illuminant la pièce tout entière.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et les six élèves se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée.

-Ah, je vois que vous-êtes bien matinal jeunes gens ! Remarqua le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Serriez-vous tombé du lit ?

-Bonjour professeur ! Lança Harry, souriant, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Bien Harry, très bien.

-Comment avance votre _mission_ professeur ? Demanda le survivant.

Dumbledore sourit à l'ingéniosité de son élève pour sa discrétion.

-Très bien, je viens justement de le recevoir. J'avais justement l'intention de vous demandez de passé dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner.

-C'est entendu !

Draco acquiesça pour approuver ses dires.

-Parfait, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Dumbledore les laissa, rejoignant la table des professeurs, bientôt suivit par le professeur McGonagall qui entra à son tour, s'arrêtant devant la table de sa maison, méduser. Sans commentaire elle continua son chemin, rattrapant Dumbledore à la table des professeurs.

-Avez-vous compris le moindre mot de se charabia ? Interrogea James.

-Non, répondirent Lily et Rogue d'une même voix

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre, répondit Rose, indifférente.

Draco grimaça, il savait ce que sous-entendait Rose par là.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Explosa-t-il soudain. Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais !

Tous sursautèrent à cette réaction violente du jeune homme. Dumbledore et McGonagall froncèrent des sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Tous les jours je regrette de ne rien pouvoir te dire Rose ! Mais c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien !

-Je sais. Murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva, rageur. Il sortit de la grande salle furieux, laissant les autres derrière lui et une Rose retourner par ce qui venait de ce passé.

James, Lily et Rogue dévisagèrent la jeune femme, ahuris. Mais pas le survivant.

-Rose que ce passe-t-il entre toi et Malefoy ?

-Rien qui te concerne Harry ! Répondit-elle tranchante.

-Mais…

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Rose s'était précipiter en dehors de la grande salle, sur les talons de Draco. Laissant derrière elle les esprits confus de jeunes serpentard et gryffondor…

* * *

-Draco ?

…

-Draco ?

…

Le jeune homme entendait les pas de Rose derrière lui. La jeune femme courrait, essayant de le rattraper et l'appelant, désespérée. Mais Draco faisait la sourde oreille, continuant de marcher à vif allure dans les corridors du premier étage. Soudain Rose le contourna, se plaçant au devant du jeune blond, lui barrant la route.

-Écarte-toi ! Cracha-t-il avec froideur.

-Non ! Rétorqua-t-elle tremblante.

Draco ne tenant pas compte de la réponse négative de la jeune serpentard, lui attrapa le bras et l'écarta lui-même du passage. Rose poussa un petit cri de douleur. Le jeune homme , tout d'abord, s'en voulut d'avoir serré trop fort, puis se ressaisit et reprit sa route, laissant Rose seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de la jeune femme, qui malgré qu'elle fût une serpentard, n'en resta pas là et rattrapa le jeune homme. Elle se cala à son allure, restant à ses cotés et le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux minutes ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, serrant les dents.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle ?

-Pourtant moi, il me semble que nous nous sommes tout dis non ?

La jeune femme le retint par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Les yeux du jeune homme la foudroyaient littéralement, plus glacial que jamais.

-C'est toi qui ne supportait pas que j'ai des secrets pour toi ! Toi encore qui a voulu qu'on arrête là et maintenant tu me blâme ! Fit-t-il sur un ton trop calme pour être normale.

-Tu te trompe ! Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour quoique ce soit ! Objecta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que tu avais l'air de sous-entendre tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de ne pas pouvoir partager mon passé avec toi ou encore que je vais devoir partir et ne plus te revoir ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Et je ne l'ai jamais pensé !

-Mais ?

-Penses-tu vraiment que je tenterais de changer le futur ?

Draco soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il à contre cœur. Notre passé ou dans ton cas ton futur t'implique forcément. Certes certains plus que d'autres comme Potter et Evans mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi et j'ignore si… le jeune homme ne put continuer sa phrase.

-Tu ignore si je suis toujours vivante à ton époque.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, scrutant la jeune femme avec intensité. Les mots étaient inutiles, Rose avait compris. Certes la jeune femme avait préférer qu'ils arrêtent leur relation parce qu'elle savait qu'un énorme fossé les séparaient. Draco avait un passé lourd qu'il portait constamment sur ses épaules sans parler de son départ qui arriverait tôt ou tard. C'est peut être aussi pour cette raison que le jeune homme avait si facilement renoncé à leur relation. Rose n'était pas dupe, il avait peur de s'accrocher, peur de souffrir par la suite. Et ça la jeune femme le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

La jeune serpentard soupira, se laissant glisser contre le mur, Draco en fit autant. Rose posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne protesta pas, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Ce sera dur ! Reprit Rose, la gorge nouer.

-J'en ai bien peur…

Finalement les deux jeunes serpentard s'étaient peut être rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient accroché l'un à l'autre plus qu'ils ne le pensaient…

* * *

Ça faisait dix minutes que le jeune homme écoutait Dumbledore tergiversé sur la façon de détruire le diadème. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il en avait plus qu'assez, il avait hâte d'en finir.

-Professeur ? Coupa le jeune homme excédé.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur son élève, sortant de sa litanie ennuyeuse et sans intérêt.

-Oui Harry ?

-Pourrions-nous passé directement à la destruction du diadème ? Que cela soit terminé le plus vite possible.

Dumbledore croisa les mains avec indifférence, scrutant le jeune survivant du regard.

-Vois-tu Harry, malgré que j'ai prétendu le contraire, il n'est plus aussi aisé de trouver du venin de Basilic.

-Quoi ?

Le serpentard avait peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Vois-tu les basilics sont rares, très rare même. Les Basilics encore vivant aujourd'hui, se conte sur les doigts de la main et sont naturellement protéger par le ministère de la magie.

-Alors que devons-nous faire ?

Dumbledore prit son temps avant de répondre, admirant la fenêtre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de refaire face au jeune homme.

-Il existe un basilic en Ecosse, perdu dans une forêt sombre et dangereuse. Celle-ci est interdite au moldus naturellement. Le bruit court pour eux qu'elle est hanté. Mais en réalité le ministère à appliqué un sortilège de repousse moldus et la forêt est étroitement surveiller.

Il fit une pose avant de reprendre surement pour voir si le jeune homme était découragé. Il fut satisfait de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à entré dans la forêt.

-Nous ?

-Oui, je pensais que tu m'accompagnerais, ainsi que Mr. Malefoy. Je ne doute pas que ce sera dangereux, en temps normale je ne laisse pas mes élèves m'accompagner dans des missions périlleuses mais je vous ai vu à l'œuvre lors de l'attaque de Voldemort il y a deux semaines et je ne doute pas de vos compétences.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Je pensais juste que vous n'accepteriez pas notre aide monsieur.

-Au contraire toute aide est à prendre, dit-il dans un sourire, les yeux pétillant de malice comme jamais.

* * *

Draco courrait à travers le corridor, il était bientôt arrivé à la gargouille. Le jeune homme était resté avec Rose pendant une grande partie de la matinée, il n'avait prêté attention à l'heure et voila qu'il était en retard. Alors que le jeune blond arrivait enfin à destination, la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passé un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, plus en bataille que jamais.

Draco s'arrêta devant lui essoufflé.

-Malefoy ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Potter, incrédule.

-J'étais avec Rose, fit-il pour toute réponse.

Harry grommela, agacé.

-Il serait peut-être temps que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ? Vous vous comportez bizarrement depuis ce matin.

-Ce qui se passe entre nous, ne te concerne aucunement Potter ! Rétorqua-t-il, tranchant

Harry haussa des sourcils, septique.

-Comme tu voudras, mais je finirais par savoir de toute manière.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Draco tourna les talons, reprenant sa route dans le sens inverse, Harry fit de même, marchant à ses côtés. Le jeune homme lui rapporta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Draco fronça des sourcils, loin d'être rassuré.

-Génial ! Comme si on n'en avait pas eu assez, il faut maintenant qu'on se jette dans la gueule d'un basilic au fin fond d'une forêt dîtes _hanté_ !

-Hanté pour les moldus Malefoy, objecta le brun.

-Peu importe !

Draco s'arrêta soudainement. Harry fit de même, surpris.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a déjà vécu assez ? Même déjà trop pour notre âge ?

Harry soupira de lassitude.

-Si, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est le seul moyen en notre possession pour détruire le diadème.

-Tu te trompe, il nous reste le feudeymon.

-Tu plaisante ? Même Dumbledore avoue que c'est de la folie de pratiqué se sortilège !

-Dumbledore n'est pas une référence, rétorqua le blond.

-Moi je pense que si, il est tout de même le plus grand sorcier du monde.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry ne répondit rien, reprenant sa marche vers les escaliers de marbre blanc, Malefoy sur ses talons.

-On à encore un sacré boulot, souffla le blond, désespéré.

-Je le crains ! Approuva le brun.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Le poids du futur sur leurs épaules…

* * *

_Voila, fin du chapitre._

_Chapitre 17: La Forêt Hantée..._

_Post prochainement..._

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient... melooo_


	17. La Forêt Hantée

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me touche beaucoup. Aussi je suis désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec l'approche des examens don ne vous étonnez pas si il survient à un ralentissement au post des chapitres._

_Merci encore._

_Comme d'habitude tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La Foret Hantée

Harry fouillait depuis déjà dix minutes à la recherche de ses biens les plus précieux. En outre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Il lança un cri de triomphe lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus. Il fourra sa cape dans une poche, la carte dans l'autre puis ferma sa malle, la scellant d'un sort avant de quitter le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre le jeune homme retrouva son ancien ennemi dans la salle commune. Celui-ci l'attendait, bras croisés, toujours aussi maussade depuis deux jours. A croire qu'une petite aventure dans la forêt _dite_ hantée d'Ecosse était loin de le ravir.

-C'est pas trop tôt Potter ! Je commençais sérieusement à dépérir !

Pour toute réponse l'ancien gryffondor lui lança un regard glacial à faire pâlir Voldemort.

-Je me dispense de tes commentaires Malefoy ! Fit-il entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme ne l'attendit pas, se précipitant déjà vers la sortie de la salle commune. Draco le rattrapa en deux enjambés.

-Pense-tu que se sera dangereux ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Harry haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

-Je veux dire en plus du basilic ! Pour entrer dans la forêt ?

Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables.

-La forêt est moyennement protéger par le ministère, Dumbledore pense que cela ne nous posera aucun problème.

Draco soupira, exaspéré. Le survivant se tourna vers lui, fronçant des sourcils.

-Ta confiance en Dumbledore est un peu trop grande si tu veux mon avis !

-De quoi tu parles ? Si une personne est bien capable de nous tiré d'affaire face à un danger imminent c'est bien Dumbledore !

-Peut être bien, mais je doute que le ministère apprécie que Dumbledore pénètre de force dans une forêt d'Ecosse pour tuer un Basilic.

Le jeune brun rejeta cette idée par un geste lasse de la main.

-Peu importe ! On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la façon de tuer ce basilic.

-Si tu veux mon avis je ne préfère pas y penser, rétorqua le jeune blond.

-Comme tu voudras !

Le silence se fit entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall. Dumbledore les attendait déjà, portant une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, une cape de même couleur sur les épaules.

Le château était calme en raison de l'heure tardive.

-Bien je crois que nous pouvons-y allé.

Ils sortirent dans le parc en silence, admirant le ciel étoilé. Il ne le disait pas mais le survivant avait remarqué que Malefoy était préoccupé depuis quelques temps. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion c'était en rapport avec Rose. Le jeune homme soupira, s'il s'attachait l'un à l'autre leur séparation n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

-Qui y a-t-il Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Le survivant redressa la tête, croisant le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

-Oh rien professeur.

-Ah, il me semblait t'avoir entendu soupirer…

-Oui je pensais à notre départ…

Aussitôt l'attention de Draco se fit plus présente, lui qui ruminait ses sombres pensées il y a deux minutes.

-Je vois, j'ignore quand vous partirez exactement mais surement cet été. Il ne nous faudra pas plus de temps pour retrouver les autres horcruxes.

Harry acquiesça, il s'en doutait. Il jeta un regard à peine perceptible vers son coéquipier et remarqua son léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bien ! C'est ce qu'il souhaitait, le rassuré un minimum. Le jeune serpentard n'était pas dupe ! Il savait que la relation entre Rose et Draco avait prit un autre tournant. Il ne faisait que des suppositions pour le moment mais il les suspectait d'avoir un attachement plus qu'amicale entre eux.

-Nous sommes à l'entrée du château ! Fit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

D'un mouvement leste, il tapota sa baguette sur les chaînes d'acier qui entravait le portail en fer forgé. Elles se mirent soudainement en action, avant de tomber mollement sur le sol. Le directeur repoussa l'une des portes, s'effaçant pour laisser passer les deux jeunes serpentard.

Dumbledore referma le portail derrière lui et en un seul coup de baguette les chaînes se remirent en place comme si de rien était. Une légère aura doré apparut furtivement avant de disparaître. Les protections à l'entrée était de nouveau activent. Tout était normal.

Le directeur pointa sa baguette en avant et un bus d'un violet prononcé apparut de nulle part.

-Le magicobus ? Demanda Draco, perplexe.

-Il est impossible de transplaner directement sur les lieux, fit Dumbledore pour toute réponse.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un porteloin ? Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces questions étaient ridicules.

-Parce que sa magie aurait révéler notre présence au ministère ! D'autres questions Mr. Malefoy ?

-Non.

Draco ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Au même instant un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ouvrit les portes du bus et posa un pied au sol.

-Bonjour, je suis Jamie Samson ! Je serais votre contrôleur pendant le voyage qui vous coûtera onze mornilles et…

-C'est bon on est déjà au courant ! Coupa Draco agacée.

Le dénommé Samson le foudroya du regard avant de se tourné vers Dumbledore qu'il scruta avec une parfaite incrédulité.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Nous aimerions allée en Ecosse plus précisément à l'entrée de la foret de l'oubli. Nous y avons rendez-vous, fit-il nécessaire de préciser.

-Bien sur, venez donc !

Le contrôleur les emmena à l'autre bout du bus. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en cuir après que le directeur ai payé Samson.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de trajet infernal. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin à destination. Il s'empressa de descendre, accompagné de Draco. Dumbledore les rejoignirent aussitôt, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le voyage.

-Au nom de Merlin ! Qui a appris à conduire à ce type ? S'écria Malefoy, excédés.

-Je l'ignore Mr. Malefoy mais je suis d'accord avec vous, le chauffeur conduis d'une manière effroyable ! Mais ne tardons pas ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Harry se focalisa sur l'immense forêt devant lui. Apparaissant telle une ombre gigantesque dans la nuit et se calme oppressant qui régnait aux alentours. Un frisson remonta l'échine du jeune homme. Dumbledore lui fit signe de le suivre, ils ne passèrent pas par l'entrée mais sur le côté, au couvert des arbres. Le directeur leurs fit signe d'attendre un moment avant de continuer. A peine deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un type du ministère pointe le bout de son nez. Le jeune homme retint son souffle, Dumbledore était aux aguets quand à Malefoy on aurait dit une statue tel qu'il était figé !

Après deux minutes interminables le sorcier appartenant au ministère transplana. Malgré cette menace ils restèrent sur le qui-vive, reprenant le chemin, baguette en main. Mais soudain, le jeune Potter se rendit compte de quelques choses, d'une question importante qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordés.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Comment allons-nous tué le basilic ?

Dumbledore prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, sans doute réfléchissait-il lui-même à la question. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les deux serpentard qui frissonnèrent à l'idée de devoir totalement improvisé face au serpent.

-Je dois avouer que ce ne sera pas sans danger, il est protéger par des sorts grâce au ministère, le seul moyen pour le tuer serait soit de le brûler ou de le transpercer avec une lame.

Draco lâcha un juron dans sa barbe. Prouvant son mécontentement à la situation.

-Vous plaisantez ? Pardonnez-moi mais je me vois mal courir après un serpent géant de trois mètres pour essayer de le transpercer tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je comprends votre point de vu Mr. Malefoy, il nous reste donc le feu.

-Sans magie c'est impossible ! Protesta le jeune blond

-Pas forcément, contra le survivant, avec la méthode moldus c'est faisable.

Le serpentard éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

-Bien sur, je te vois déjà avec une torche flamboyante !

-Rit tant que tu veux Malefoy mais tu feras moins le malin face au basilic ! Cracha Harry avec indifférence.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il était inutile de répondre. Le jeune brun n'avait qu'affirmer une part de vérité. Draco Malefoy était un serpentard, ce n'était pas son genre de jouer les courageux et d'affronter des serpents d'une telle envergure.

* * *

Rose était assise depuis au moins une demi-heure dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie, admirant le ciel étoilé avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant !

La jeune femme sursauta violement, se tournant vers l'intruse avec étonnement. Mary Campbell se tenait aux pieds des escaliers, impassible comme à son habitude.

-Il va revenir, tu sais !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua-t-elle avec méfiance.

Mary esquissa un sourire espiègle.

-Je te parle de Draco Malefoy qui est sortit du château en compagnie de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Campbell ? Répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

La jeune brune soupira avec lassitude.

-Je cherche juste à t'aider et non pas de profiter de tes faiblesses pour les retourner contre toi comme tu as l'air de le croire !

Celle-ci garda le silence. Prêtant de nouveau son attention au ciel noir de la nuit.

-Je sais, c'est juste que…

-Que ? Poussa la jeune gryffondor.

Rose se tourna soudainement vers la jeune Campbell, le regard remplit d'incertitude.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avoua la jeune femme.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait une telle confidence à Mary Campbell. Peut être parce que les limites entre serpentard et gryffondor avaient été repoussé au-delà des espérances.

Mary s'assit aux cotés de la jeune femme, attendant la suite.

-Tout devient compliqué ! Je ressens des sentiments que je ne devrais pas ressentir !

-Envers Draco Malefoy ?

-Entre autre, mais il n'y a pas seulement lui, Harry est un bon ami et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils finiront par repartir.

La jeune Campbell médita sur ces paroles révélatrices.

-Il y a peut être une solution à ton problème, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Rose se tourna vers elle avec avidité.

-La quelle ?

* * *

L'angoisse était plus que présente parmi le groupe. Dumbledore avait certifié que le basilic serait endormit. Mais la tâche n'en serait pas que plus simple. La créature était certes endormit grâce à un puissant sortilège mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle se réveille à tous moments. Ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et arrivèrent dans une clairière. Le Basilic était bien là, enrouler sur lui-même et comme on pouvait sans douter, profondément endormit.

Draco s'avançât encore d'un pas et fut soudainement propulser à trois mètres. Le survivant le rejoignit en quelques enjamber, Dumbledore sur ses talons.

-Ça va ? S'empressa de demander le brun.

Draco était étendu de tous son long sur le sol, peinant à se relever, le souffle coupé.

-Très bien ! Répondit-il avec sarcasme, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien !

Harry le va les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement du jeune Malefoy. Le jeune homme, l'aida à se relever.

-A ce que je vois votre sarcasme ne vous à pas quitté, c'est la preuve que vous allez bien ! Lança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? S'écria Draco atterré.

-Une barrière magique sans aucun doute. Comprenez-vous Mr. Malefoy il serait imprudent de laisser en toute liberté un basilic de trois mètres.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant ?

-Ce la n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, je voulais être sûr des défenses magique.

Le jeune serpentard écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était une plaisanterie !

-A l'avenir servez vous d'un autre cobaye ! Répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Draco passa devant Dumbledore, glacial, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui. Lui donnant un air inquiétant. Le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry soupira en rejoignant le jeune Malefoy.

Celui-ci se tenait, bras croisé devant une barrière magique d'un bleu translucide.

-Au moins ton intervention n'a pas servit à rien, lança le survivant.

Draco renifla, méprisant.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa nullement, s'approchant un peu plus du bouclier, l'effleurant à peine de ses doigts. Il les retira soudainement, ce contact l'avait brûlé.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda le jeune brun en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se tenait devant le bouclier bleu, baguette en main. Il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles des deux jeunes hommes. Surement dans une autre langue. La protection magique se brouilla quelques peu avant de disparaitre soudainement. Les deux serpentard restèrent à leur place. Méfiant. Le directeur s'avançât lentement sous le regard perplexe de ses élèves. Il franchit l'endroit où la barrière se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Rien ne se produit. Harry et Draco soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Inutile de paniquer ! Leur-fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, les barrières de protection du ministère sont connues pour leur faible résistance.

-Tant mieux ! J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire ce termine ! Répliqua Draco.

Harry s'approcha d'une fausse qui surplombait le reste de la clairière. Il s'avançât jusqu'au bord, lentement avant de reculer subitement.

-Il est ici !

-Bien et maintenant ? Demanda le blond.

-Et maintenant vous allez nous suivre ! Lança un auror qui se tenait à leur droite.

Aussitôt une dizaine d'aurors transplanèrent, les encerclant. Ils étaient pigé !

Draco soupira. Ils avaient de sérieux problèmes…

* * *

-James ! L'appela-t-on

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement. Attendant avec impatience que son ami le rejoigne. Sirius le rattrapa en quelques enjambés. James reprit sa route, accompagné de Sirius ils traversèrent le couloir, montant les escaliers du septième étage.

-James est-ce vrai ce que j'entends dans les couloirs ?

-Et qu'entends-tu ?

-Que tu as officialisé ton amitié avec Evans pardi !

-Tu étais au courant ! S'exclama le brun avec ahurissement, mais comment ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ! Je vois tout se qui ce passe.

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer sa phrase.

-Alors quel est la prochaine étape ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot James, je sais que tu crève d'envie de sortir avec Lily Evans et ce depuis notre cinquième année !

James s'arrêta de nouveau, foudroyant son ami du regard.

-Ecoute Sirius ce qui se passe entre Lily et moi ne te regarde pas et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui mettre la pression mais si j'ai envie de sortir avec elle depuis des années !

-D'accord mais supposons qu'elle aussi rêve de sortir avec toi.

Le maraudeur haussa des sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder ! Ou plus tôt de te dévorer des yeux.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

James reprit son chemin, laissant Sirius seul.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Les autres élèves se retournèrent, intriguer. James fit un signe las de la main comme si il s'en moquait. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait qua son ami avait raison…

* * *

_Merci encore pour votre soutient._

_cicou: Je te remercie pour ta reviews, en général je réponds au reviews en leur renvoyant un message. Pour ton avis sur l"histoire je te félicite, tu es très perspicace c'était justement mon intention pour la relation Rose/Draco... Je ne t'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir...  
_

_Chapitre 18: Problèmes et Ministère... Post prochainement._

_Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ;)_

_melooo_


	18. Problèmes et Ministère

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Bonjour jeunes lecteurs et lectrices._

_ Je suis désolée du retard mais avec les examens je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire._

_Enfin bref voici mon nouveau et dix-huitième chapitre plus qu'un avant les vacances de noël. _

_Encore merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_melo._

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Problemes et Ministere.

_-Et maintenant vous allez nous suivre ! Lança un auror qui se tenait à leur droite._

_Aussitôt une dizaine d'aurors transplanèrent, les encerclant. Ils étaient piégés !_

_Draco soupira. Ils avaient de sérieux problèmes…_

-Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici Dumbledore ? Lança un type qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait des cheveux bruns, court. Le visage dur, il scrutait le directeur de son regard noir. Il portait l'insigne du chef des aurors.

-Voyez-vous j'étais venu ici dans l'intention de me promené.

-Avec deux de vos élèves ? Et dans cette _forêt_ ? Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour le basilic !

-C'est le cas ! J'ignorais totalement qu'il y en avait ici, en Ecosse !

Le chef des aurors soupira, il abandonnait semblablement.

-Vous allez devoir me suivre, je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est la procédure.

-Parfaitement mais laissez moi tout d'abord renvoyer mes élèves à l'école.

-C'est hors de question Dumbledore ! Ils viennent avec nous !

-Leur place n'est pas au ministère et vous le savez tout comme moi ! Ils seront mieux à l'école.

L'auror serrait les dents, apparemment il n'apprécierait guère que d'être contredit par Dumbledore. Harry suspectait Dumbledore de vouloir couvrir leur véritable identité. Ils avaient eu de la chance la dernière fois, lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué l'école. Le père de James avait fait en sorte que les aurors n'ébruitent pas l'affaire. Certes les autres élèves étaient au courant mais le directeur avait veillé à ce qu'aucuns élèves n'en confèrent à leurs parents.

-Très bien ! Faîtes donc ! Fit-il après un moment.

Le directeur sortit une montre de sa poche, la pointant de sa baguette.

_-Portus_

La montre brilla d'un vif éclat avant de redevenir parfaitement normale.

-Ce porteloin vous ramènera à Poudlard. Retournez à vos dortoirs, nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain.

Harry acquiesça, Dumbledore leur tendit le porteloin. Draco s'approcha, et l'attrapa au même moment que le brun. En un instant ils disparurent…

Rose soupira pour la énième fois. Accablée elle posa son livre de sortilèges sur la table basse de la salle commune. La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise. Ne se préoccupant le moins du monde de l'heure et du couvre feu passé, Rose se dirigea vers la sortie, perdu dans ses pensées. L'idée de Campbell était complètement dingue et désespérer ! A cette pensée la jeune femme tiqua, n'était-elle pas justement désespérer ?

La jeune serpentard préféra repousser cette décision pour plus tard, jetant un regard à sa montre, soucieuse. Déjà minuit passé, la jeune femme espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne leurs étaient rien arrivés.

Draco tomba à plat ventre sur un tapis d'un rouge flamboyant, typiquement gryffondor ! Le jeune homme lâcha un juron lorsque son ancien rival lui tomba dessus.

-Potter ! Bouge-toi de là !

L'ancien gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et se leva d'un bond, aidant le jeune Malefoy à se relever.

-Le bureau de Dumbledore, constata le jeune survivant avec un soupire.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, il suffisait juste de regarder le tapis pour le savoir.

-On peut dire adieu au venin de basilic ! Fit Draco, dépité.

Potter haussa des sourcils, comme surpris.

-Comme si ça pouvait te déranger ! Avoue que tu n'avais pas hâte de te frotter à un serpent de 3 mètre, rétorqua celui-ci.

-Pas vraiment non, approuva le blond, mais nous venons quand même de perdre du temps pour rien et notre seul moyen de détruire le diadème.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules, confiant.

-Nous trouveront un autre moyen.

Draco soupira de lassitude, certes deux solutions s'offraient à eux. Le Feudeymon ou le basilic de la chambre des secrets ? Cruel dilemme !

Potter posa le porteloin sur le bureau du directeur avant de se détourner vers la sortie. Le jeune homme jeta un regard en coin aux portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Le jeune Malefoy avait aperçut l'un d'entre eux ouvrir l'œil.

Le serpentard emboita le pas de son ancien ennemi, il le rejoignit dans les escaliers de marbre.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore s'en sortira ? Demanda l'ancien gryffondor soucieux.

Il y a quelques temps, le jeune homme ce serait délecté de cette situation. Dumbledore aux prises du ministère, mais maintenant…

-Je crois que oui même si j'ai toutes les raisons de pensé que nous seront sujet à une surveillance gênante pendant quelques temps, répondit Draco avec sincérité.

Potter acquiesça, lui aussi y avait pensé apparemment.

-On ferait bien de se dépêcher, je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Rusard au tournant d'un couloir !

Draco approuva, surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucunes raisons valables de se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes se hâtèrent de retrouver leur salle commune et par la même occasion leur lit douillait attendant demain les retomber de cette longue soirée…

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux de dépit. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. 6h30. Il devrait se lever. Soupirant et maudissant cette nouvelle journée le jeune Potter repoussa ses draps et s'habilla à la hâte, jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Rose était déjà là, perdue dans ses songes, un pli soucieux barrait son front. Le survivant la rejoignit en deux enjambés.

-Salut !

-Salut, répondit-elle en l'apercevant.

-ça ne va pas ? Demanda le survivant inquiet.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

-Heu, je ne sais…

La jeune femme se tût, Draco apparut en bas des marches, les mains dans les poches. Le survivant soupira, agacé.

-Très bien faîtes comme bon vous sembles !

Le brun tourna les talons sans le moindre regard pour ses condisciples. Il en avait assez ! Ils se comportent comme des gamins ! Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et gravissant les escaliers menant dans le hall avec hâte. Le survivant ne fit pas attention aux autres élèves qui se tournèrent à son passages et traversa le hall rapidement avant de sourire. Lily et Mary Campbell l'attendaient devant les escaliers de marbre.

-Alors comment c'est passé votre petite viré nocturne ? Demanda Mary avec un clin d'œil sous le regard soupçonneux de Lily.

Pour sa part le jeune Potter haussa des sourcils. Comment était-elle au courant ? Le jeune homme ne lui en avait pas touché un mot et il doutait que ce soit Draco il ne restait plus que…

-Rose ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Oui, elle était inquiète ! On a parlé un petit peu hier soir.

La jeune brune fit un étrange sourire comme si il y avait un sous entendu dans cette phrase. Harry fronça des sourcils, que devait-il comprendre par là ?

Au même moment les maraudeurs arrivèrent à leur hauteur, James et Remus en grande conversation sur les lois des créatures magique.

-Je pense que le ministère à tort et plus particulièrement Ombrage qui trouve censé de bridé les droits des loups-garous et vampires soit disant parce qu'ils sont des ''hybrides'', lança James, révolté.

-Je sais bien James mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire ! Répliqua Remus agacé.

-Ton manque de réaction me désole ! Je pensais que tu réagirais un peu plus brutalement étant donné ta condi…

-James ! L'interrompit le loup-garou en prenant conscience de notre présence.

Le maraudeur se tourna vers nous avant de sourire à Lily et de nous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle, silencieux. Remus crispait la mâchoire il s'était fallut de peu avant que James ne crie sur tout les toits la condition de Lupin. Harry soupira en repensant à son époque où tout le monde était au courant pour la lycanthropie du maraudeur. Dumbledore s'avança vers eux le regard pétillant de malice.

-Bonjour jeune gens !

-Bonjour Professeur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous avez réussit à échapper aux griffes du ministère finalement !

Tous se tournèrent vers le survivant avec incompréhension.

-Oui, en effet mais je vous raconterais tout dans les détails ce soir dans mon bureau, répondit le directeur avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore reprit son chemin, quittant la grande salle sous le regard incrédule des gryffondor présent. Ceux-ci se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le serpentard, interrogateur.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus ! Fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ils soupirèrent d'exaspération face à tant de secrets. L'ex-gryffondor ni fit pas attention et se dirigea vers sa table, s'asseyant en face de Rogue. Le jeune homme laissa son regard dérivé sur la gazette du sorcier intrigué, ayant à peine conscience de la présence du survivant en face de lui.

-Severus ?

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers le brun, préoccupé.

-Comme tu le sais nous approchons des vacances et de noël par la même occasion !

-En effet, répondit le jeune brun ne voyant pas où son condisciple voulait en venir.

-Depuis quelques temps les attaques du seigneur des ténèbres se multiplient et je pense que…, le serpentard s'interrompit ayant peur de formuler la suite.

-Tu penses qu'il va frapper un grand coup pour les fêtes !

-Oui ou peut être pire même ! Nous revenons juste après le nouvel an et vu ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques semaines je doute qu'il est le moindre scrupule d'envoyer ses mangemorts tuer des élèves pendant leur retour à Poudlard.

Harry médita sur les paroles plus qu'intéressantes de Rogue. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Le survivant remercia Severus de lui avoir fait par de ses doutes et puis se leva se dirigeant avec hâte vers le hall, il devait trouver Malefoy.

* * *

Draco et Rose parcouraient les couloirs en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre. La jeune femme repensait encore à cette étrange conversation d'hier avec Campbell en haute de la tour d'astronomie. Rose jeta un léger coup d'œil à Draco. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort après tout.

La jeune serpentard prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de se lancée, légèrement inquiète de la réaction du jeune homme face à cette demande.

-Draco ?

-Oui ? répondit-il, distraitement.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune blond releva la tête, subitement, avant de froncer des sourcils, intrigué.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il, patient.

-Je crois que nous devrions parler de ton départ, Rose fit une pause avant de continuer, ce que je vais te demander ne va pas te plaire mais tu dois me promettre de me laisser finir avant d'intervenir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, promit-il avant de s'arrêter, faisant face à la jeune femme avec appréhension.

Celle-ci s'arrêta aussi, elle inspira un grand coup avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Voila j'ai parlé avec Mary Campbell hier soir et je pense qu'elle a trouvé une solution pour notre problème…

* * *

Remus était furieux. James avait été d'une imprudence lamentable ! Le jeune Lupin soupira d'exaspération avant d'entrée dans une salle de classe vide et de s'appuyer contre le bureau du professeur, plus fatigué que jamais. Il resta ainsi, figé, pendant une bonne minute. Avant de relever la tête lentement et de tourner son regard vers la porte encore fermer.

Du moins pour l'instant ! Car le maraudeur avait bien sentit quelque chose de différent, une odeur différente, et des bruit de pas qui approchait d'en sa direction. Des pas silencieux pour un humain mais pas pour un loup-garou. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement, inutile de paniqué ! Au contraire sa présence était plus que la bien venue.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, s'en le moindre bruit, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos avec grâce, ses yeux bleu brillant de malice.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

-Tu sais bien que non Mary, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin digne des maraudeurs.

La jeune femme se posa aux cotés de Remus, songeuse.

-Tu te préoccupe trop du regard des autres.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise.

-Tu te moque de moi ? Il me semble que toi non plus tu ne souhaite pas crier ta condition sur tous les toits, c'est mon droit d'en vouloir à James pour l'erreur qu'il a faillit faire !

Mary fixa le loup-garou avec perplexité.

-Ma condition est différente de la tienne Remus ! De plus Harry Potter est déjà au courant tout comme Lily.

-Comment sais-tu qu'Harry Potter est au courant ?

La jeune brune esquissa un sourire des plus mystérieux.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose, répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard éloquent. Mary leva les mains an signe de paix.

-D'accord je rends les armes ! J'ai peut être usé de legilimancie sur lui.

-Mary ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus t'en servir sauf en cas d'urgence ! Protesta Remus avec véhémence.

-C'est vrai, mais tu peux comprendre qu'avec la situation actuelle…

- Quel situation ? S'écria-t-il scandalisé, tu te cache sous des faux-semblants pour justifier ta conduite ?

-Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! Dumbledore m'a fait revenir pour une raison précise, protéger l'école et c'est ce que je tente de faire !

-En pénétrant de force dans l'esprit des gens ?

La jeune femme repoussa cette idée d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Remus ! Je ne peux pas laisser impunément des élèves inconnus se balader dans les couloirs sans en savoir un minimum sur leur passé !

-Peut être bien mais parfois nous n'avons pas toujours envie de dévoiler notre passé ou nos pensées, rétorqua le jeune homme avec vigueur.

La jeune femme sourit à cette réplique.

-Je comprends que tu sois réserver sur ce sujet à cause de ta condition mais…

-Tu le serais tout autant à ma place !

-Peut-être bien...

* * *

Draco cherchait frénétiquement dans les archives de Poudlard depuis plusieurs minutes sous le regard attentif de Rose.

-Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-celle-ci.

-Je cherche qui est Mary Campbell, cette fille en sais un peu trop si tu veux mon avis !

-Peut-être oui, avoua-t-elle en se souvenant de leur conversation d'hier. Draco ?

-Oui ?

-As-tu réfléchit à ce dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune homme referma un tiroir en soupirant. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans une partie annexe de la bibliothèque de l'école. Les archives de Poudlard relatant tous les faits important de l'école et tous les élèves qui ont été inscrit depuis des centaines d'années. L'endroit était immense, agrandit magiquement pour cet effet.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Rose.

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'enflamma-t-elle.

-Tu as une vie ici !

-Ah oui, une brillante vie ! Je suis constamment repoussée et harceler par les membres de ma propre maison à cause des mes convictions ! Ma vie s'est éclairée le jour où je vous ai rencontré toi et Harry !

-Tu as tes parents Rose.

-Ma mère est entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste quand à mon père il ne s'en remet toujours pas !

-Et ce serait un crime de lui arraché la dernière personne qu'il lui reste !

-Mon père peut très bien s'en sortir sans moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

-Très bien ! Comme tu voudras ! Fit-elle avec hargne.

La jeune femme tourna les talons, ouvrant la porte à la volée et tombant nez à nez avec le jeune survivant.

-Rose ? Qu'est ce que tu…

-Laisse tomber, coupa-t-elle en l'ignorant et sortant de la pièce précipitamment.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, soucieux.

-Malefoy que ce passe-t-il ?

Le jeune serpentard s'appuya contre un mur, les yeux fermé, las.

-Rose souhaite partir avec nous, lâcha-t-il mitigé.

-Comment ça partir avec nous ?

-A notre époque, précisa-t-il.

Dire que le jeune Potter était surpris était un euphémisme. Celui-ci haussait les sourcils sous la totale incrédulité de cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue.

-Et que lui as-tu dit ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

-Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, fit-il en rouvrant les yeux, elle ne peut pas abandonner ses parents.

Le jeune brun acquiesça, c'était la décision la plus sage. Harry ne doutait pas de son attachement envers la jeune Lorens mais il connaissait Malefoy. Ce n'était pas son genre de demander à quelqu'un de tous quitter pour lui. De plus leur époque est loin d'être un rêve. Ici c'était moins pire que dans le futur.

-Tu me cherchais ? Demanda soudainement le jeune Malefoy.

-Oui, répondit le survivant sortant de ses songes, Severus a soulevé un point des plus importants et je devais t'en parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Severus pense que Voldemort, Draco tressaillit, va attaquer les élèves pendant notre retour des vacances.

Le jeune homme n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par cette théorie.

-Oui, j'y avais pensé aussi.

-Moi aussi, mais je préférais faire comme si mes doutes étaient inutiles. C'est ce qu'auraient fait Voldemort à notre époque mais ici avec Dumbledore. Et puis Hagrid ne m'a jamais parlé d'une telle attaque.

-Et je te rappel qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé de celle d'il y a quelques semaines, rétorqua le blond.

Le brun s'adossa au mur se prenant la tête dans les mains, accablé et perdu.

-Alors que doit-on faire ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Rien, répondit Draco avec franchise, je pense que nous devons attendre de voir ce qui va arriver et nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Harry acquiesça, pour une fois il était d'accord avec Malefoy. De toute manière ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Soudain le jeune homme se souvenu d'un détail qu'il lui avait échappé.

-J'ai vu Dumbledore ce matin, il nous attend dans son bureau ce soir.

-Très bien, approuva le jeune Malefoy.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accroché au mur du fond.

-On ferrait mieux d'aller en cours, il nous reste 5 minutes.

Draco se retourna, attrapa son sac à la volé et suivis le jeune brun dans les corridors qui l'avait devancée de peu en se précipitant vers le deuxième étage.

* * *

Harry déambulait dans les des nombreux corridors de l'école, les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille qui barrait habituellement l'entrée était toujours là, aussi imposante que d'habitude. Un autre jeune homme attendait, adossé avec négligence contre le mur. Ses cheveux blond tombant avec élégance devant ses yeux orageux, lui donnant un air mystérieux et arrogant. Le survivant fit un sourire narquois. C'était bien du Malefoy ça ! Toujours aussi exaspérant.

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda le brun.

-Non, à peine deux minutes.

Harry acquiesça négligemment.

_-Gnomes aux poivres._

La gargouille s'anima, s'écartant peu à peu du passage, révélant un escalier en colimaçon que les deux serpentard gravirent avec hâte. Malefoy frappa à deux reprises sur la porte en chêne massif.

-Entrer ! Lança Dumbledore de l'autre côté.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur dernière visite. Les mêmes objets étranges étaient posés ici et là. Le choixpeau était toujours à la même place, posé sur un tabouret. Fumseck dormait paisiblement aux côtés de Dumbledore qui lui-même était assit derrière un bureau en chêne massif. Celui-ci les attendait apparemment, les mains jointes et ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune les scrutaient avec bienveillance.

-Et bien jeunes gens, vous êtes pile à l'heure !

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas à Azkaban. On remarque qu'il est toujours aussi facile de berné le ministère, répliqua Draco de sa voix trainante.

-Il en faut plus pour m'envoyé à Azkaban Mr. Malefoy.

-Que leur avez-vous dit monsieur ? Demanda Harry curieux de savoir comment le directeur s'en était sortit.

-Je leur ai simplement dit la vérité.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes sidérés.

-En partit, bien évidement ! J'ai expliqué aux aurors que j'avais besoins du venin de basilic pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Heureusement pour moi et avec un peu de persuasion ils n'ont pas voulus en savoir plus mais malheureusement nous seront sujet à une surveillance des aurors pendant quelques temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de résignation.

-Allons jeunes gens ne soyez pas si défaitiste c'est seulement pour les deux semaines qu'il reste avant les vacances.

-Peut-être mais le problème reste le même, nous n'avons toujours pas le venin de basilic, répliqua Malefoy.

-Pas tout à fait Mr. Malefoy.

Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un flacon remplit d'un liquide vert forêt. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se tourna vers Malefoy, apparemment lui n'ont plus.

-Mais comment avez-vous récupéré le venin ? Demanda le survivant interloqué.

-J'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour le récupéré et employer toutes les méthodes possible. Bref je les ai menacés que j'en m'en occuperais moi-même et que je serais prêt à tuer le basilic pour l'extraire si ils ne m'aidaient pas. La menace à fait son effet et avec réticence ils m'ont donné un peu de venin.

-Ça ne suffira pas à détruire les autres horcruxes.

-Non mais dans ce cas nous aviserons Mr. Malefoy, nous aviserons…

* * *

_Chapitre 19: Surveillance et changement..._

_Post prochainement._

_Encore merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos reviews._

_melo._


	19. Surveillance et Changement

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Voici le chapitre 19 : Surveillance et Changement. Vous en apprendrez plus sur la mystérieuse Mary Campbell, et aussi sur les intentions de Rose à vouloir quitter son époque enfin bref je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_.......une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais......

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Surveillance et Changement

James était assis au bord de la rambarde d'un escalier, les jambes dans le vide et songeant aux futurs vacances qui s'annonçaient pour les élèves. Dans une semaine exactement. Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par la présence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant. Celle-ci était assise à ses côtés mais dans l'autre sens, ses pieds touchant le pavé du corridor.

-Tu n'a pas peur de tombé ? Fit-elle en regardant dans le vide.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il aurait pu mais ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir le vertige.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai l'habitude sur un balais.

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement.

-James, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évite depuis quelques temps.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily, impassible, avant de soupirer.

-Alors c'est vrai ! Tu m'évite.

-Lily, ce n'est pas… aussi simple !

-Au contraire James c'est très simple, plus je me rapproche de toi et plus tu t'éloigne ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

-J'ai peur que tu reviennes sur ta décision et que tu t'aperçoives que je n'ai pas autant changé que tu le pense.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe, tu as changé !

-Pas vraiment en faite !

Le jeune homme souris à la belle rousse.

-Sirius et moi avons bien conscience du monde qui nos entour et ce depuis longtemps. Seulement nous avons préférer jouer la carte de l'insouciance à fond pour profiter de nos dernières années de tranquillité avant de quitter le confort et la sécurité de Poudlard.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma, stupéfaite de cet aveu. Puis la colère la submergea.

-Alors toutes vos blagues et idioties sur les serpentard c'étaient non pas par immaturité mais en pleine conscience de vos actes irréfléchis et stupides ! S'écria la jeune femme scandalisé.

James éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Je t'en pris Lily ne les défends pas ! Eux

et leurs parents font deux fois pire que nous ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais torturé et tué de pauvres innocents !

-Au contraire James, tu te rabaisse au même niveau qu'eux ! Chuchota la jeune femme déçue.

Lily se leva et tourna les talons, laissant seul James avec ses remords et sa peine. Parce qu'il en était sûr, il venait de perdre l'amitié et l'estime que Lily portait envers lui.

* * *

Draco sortit du cours de métamorphose plus énervé que jamais. Et l'idée qu'un imbécile d'auror lui collait aux bask' ne l'enchantait guère. Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle d'un couloir avant d'emprunter un passage secret derrière une tapisserie représentant un basilic et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en ce moment.

-Rose ?

-Draco ! Fit-elle de son air impassible.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière la tapisserie. Ni une ni deux le jeune homme plaqua une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard courroucé. Et fit le moins de bruit possible. Une fois que les pas furent assez éloignés Draco relâcha sa main et se tourna vers Rose. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être enchanté par la situation.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Je fuis les aurors !

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-Tu sais bien que non ! Fit-il agacé, du moins pas dans cette époque.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Enchaina-t-elle.

-Voyons Rose nous savons très bien tous les deux que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voudras lâcher l'affaire ! Ainsi donc je préfère t'éviter en espérant que tu m'oublis !

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible Draco ! Je tiens à toi.

-Peut être, mais parfois les sentiments ne sont pas suffisant, rétorqua le jeune homme avec dépit.

-Draco…

-Laisse tomber Rose ! Coupa-t-il en tournant les talons, laissant la jeune femme seule et désespérée.

Draco soupira de lassitude en remontant le passage secret menant au quatrième étage. Il était peut être dur envers Rose et pas seulement, il l'était tout autant envers lui-même. Mais le jeune Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils faisaient une grave erreur. Rose et lui c'était impossible. Le blond éclata de rire à cette pensée ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois il était aussi insensible que la pierre. Draco fronça des sourcils, Rose le transformait petit à petit en une autre personne et sans qu'il ne sans rende compte. Mais peut être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…

* * *

Sirius trainait dans les couloirs comme à son habitude, sans ce soucier de ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer du moins jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attire son attention. Le jeune homme se plaqua contre un mur, sans faire de bruit, intrigué.

Mary Campbell se tenait debout sur la rambarde de l'un des escaliers. A au moins trois mètres de hauteur. La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit un étrange sourire avant de tomber dans le vide !

Sirius réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers la rambarde même si sa raison lui soufflait que ce fût inutile ! Campbell devait être morte, écraser sur le sol. Le jeune black jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Mary Campbell se trouvait bien en bas mais plus vivante que jamais. La jeune brune se retourna vers le maraudeur et lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans les cachots. Le hall était désert à cette heure de la journée, hormis les deux gryffondor.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa aucunement submerger par la stupeur et la panique. Ni une, ni deux Sirius tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les étages, vers la tour des gryffondor.

* * *

Harry claqua la porte du bureau de McGonagall avec rage avant de s'enfoncer dans le corridor du premier étage. Le jeune homme constata très vite qu'il fût talonné aussitôt par un auror charger de sa surveillance depuis l'épisode du basilic en écosse. Le brun soupira d'exaspération. Il emprunta un couloir isolé avant de tomber nez à nez sur une Rose dépité.

-Rose ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et eu un faible sourire en reconnaissant le brun qui disparut aussitôt en voyant l'auror s'arrêter non loin d'eux. Rose soupira en pestant contre le ministère.

-Ils ne peuvent pas vous lâchez un peu ?

-''Vous'' ? je présume que tu es tombé sur Draco alors ?

La jeune serpentard se passa une main dans les cheveux, peinée.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle, enfin si, peut-être !

-Rose ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dit rien !

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers l'élu avant de jeter un regard furtif vers l'auror qui se tenait toujours derrière eux.

-J'ai compris, murmura le survivant.

Celui-ci attrapa Rose par le poignet et partit en coup de vent vers le couloir opposé, l'auror sur leurs talons.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais le semé, vois-tu je le trouve un peu ''encombrant'' !

-Ah toi aussi ? Approuva-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

* * *

Sirius courrait dans les étages à toute allure, sans se préoccuper des élèves sur son passage. Ceux-ci se retournaient intrigués. Le jeune homme se retourna un instant avant de percuter violement un James confus et sidéré.

-Sirius ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Oui ! Mais pas ici !

Le jeune Black entraina James dans une salle de classe vide, insonorisant la pièce à l'aide d'un sort et fermant la porte à double tours. Tout ça avec une rapidité déconcertante et sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

-Sirius ? Tu commence à m'inquiéter là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je viens de voir Campbell sauter du 2e étage !

Contre toute attente, James éclata de rire sous le regard interloqué du maraudeur.

-Vraiment très drôle Patmol, vraiment !

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux James ! Et devine quoi ? Elle est toujours en vie ! Cette fille n'est pas humaine !

Le sourire de James se fana en une seconde en fronçant des sourcils de perplexité.

-Attend, attend ! Tu es en train de me dire que Mary Campbell s'est jetée du haut du 2e étage et est indemne ?

Le maraudeur acquiesça.

-C'est impossible Sirius ! Il y a au moins 3 voir 4 mètres de haut !

-C'est pourtant le cas James ! Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux et je suis aussi surpris que toi.

Le jeune Potter se mit à faire les cent pas, emprunt à une grande réflexion avant de s'arrêter subitement, immobile. Le gryffondor ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant de la refermer.

-Cornedrue ?

-Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que Remus qui est un loup-garou et qui possède un flair plus développé que le notre n'est rien remarquer ?

-Je me trompe où tu accuse Remus d'être au courant pour Campbell ?

-Tu ne te trompe pas.

-C'est impossible nous n'avons aucuns secrets entre nous ! Protesta le jeune Black avec véhémence.

-Réfléchit Sirius ! Elle n'est pas humaine ! Elle n'a pas la même odeur que nous !

Sirius se passa une main dans ses cheveux las, fait très surprenant de la part du maraudeur. A croire qu'il avait vieillit tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

-De parler à Remus.

Son ami acquiesça. James ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle à la suite de son meilleur ami. Prêt pour une conversation tendue en perspective avec le lycanthrope.

* * *

Harry et Rose entrèrent au phénix essoufflés. Ils avaient enfin réussit à échappés aux aurors. C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage qu'ils tombèrent sur l'auror censé surveillé Draco. Ce qui ne faisait plus un auror mais deux à leurs trousses.

Le survivant s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil bordeaux pendant que la jeune femme s'appuyait contre la table en bois à sa gauche.

-Je suis toute ouïe ! Que se passa-t-il avec Draco ?

-Je suppose qu'il t'a parlé de ce que je comptais faire une fois que sera venu le moment pour vous de partir.

-Vaguement, répondit Harry hésitant, il m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de venir avec nous.

-C'est le cas.

Contre tout attente de la jeune femme, l'ex-gryffondor se leva, venant se placer en face de la jeune femme. Plus sérieux que jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre à la légère Rose.

-Elle ne l'est pas !

-Rose, tu devrais pensée à tes parents.

La jeune femme eu un rire amer.

-Tu vois Harry je pensais que si il y avait une personne qui me soutiendrais ce serait toi ! Je remarque que j'avais tort !

Le jeune homme soupira, résigné.

-Il est normal que nous réagissions ainsi ! Notre époque est pire qu'ici ! Une fois que tu partiras avec nous il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne que tu ne pourras plus revenir !

-Mais je sais tout ça mais je n'ai pas ma place ici, j'ai le pressentiment que je dois partir avec vous.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Que fais-tu de tes parents ? Répliqua le serpentard, sidéré parce qu'elle venait d'affirmée.

Ce fut de trop pour la jeune Lorens. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, abondantes.

-Mes parents sont morts ! Explosa-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs.

-Ma mère est morte à Ste Mangouste suite aux blessures qu'elle a eu, quand à mon père, il n'a pas fallut longtemps au mangemort pour le faire taire !

-Le faire taire ?

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ma mère a été torturée en rentrant chez elle ! Mon père était un langue-de-plomb réputé pour travailler sur les expériences les plus secrètes du ministère. D'après les rumeurs, tu-sais-qui voulait en faire un mangemort. Connaissant mon père, il a du refuser et ça n'a pas du lui plaire !

Harry ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Il comprenait tout-à-fait ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à partir. Néanmoins le jeune homme admirait sa force à tenir le coup. Le survivant ce doutait bien qu'elle avait surement tout entreprit pour leur caché la terrible nouvelle. Il connaissait assez bien Rose pour savoir qu'elle détestait qu'on ai pitié d'elle.

-Je te mentirais en te disant que je suis surpris, à notre époque c'est deux fois pire, on ne compte plus les enfants qui perdent leurs parents parce qu'ils ont refusés de s'allier à Voldemort ou alors qu'ils acceptent parce qu'ils ont trop peur de perdre leur famille leur enfant. Voila pourquoi nous ne voulons pas que tu viennes avec nous.

-Et tu comprends maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

-Rose, je connais peut-être mal Draco, mais si il ya une chose que je sais c'est qu'il finira par s'accroché à toi.

-En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

-Et bien si il venait à t'arriver quelque chose dans notre époque il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas.

La jeune femme était sidérée par la façon dont le survivant avait de voir les choses.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La culpabilité, fit-il pour toute réponse.

* * *

James et Sirius entrèrent en trombe dans la salle commune des gryffondor. James chercha Lily du regard et lorsqu'il trouva la jeune femme celle-ci détourna le regard, faisant comme si il n'existait pas. Le maraudeur soupira avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, celui-ci le fixait avec inquiétude. James lui fit signe que tout allait bien et malgré que Sirius aurait aimé s'étendre plus sur le sujet il n'en fut rien.

Les deux maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année et ouvrirent la porte à la volée avant de la refermé prestement. La chance leur avaient sourit, seul Remus et Peter était présent. Le jeune lycanthrope fronça des sourcils, perplexe face au comportement intriguant de ses deux amis.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà lunard ! Répliqua James avec dérision.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien que nous nous étions entendus pour ne pas avoir de secrets entre nous mais qu'apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas !

-Mais de quoi tu parle ? S'exclama le jeune homme, dérouté.

-Il parle de Campbell, intervint Sirius pour la première fois, je l'ai vu sauter du 2eme étage et atterrir sur le sol en parfaite santé.

Contre toute attente, le jeune Lupin esquissa un sourire désabusé, tandis que Peter ouvrait la bouche bêtement sous l'incrédulité.

-Elle a toujours aimé faire dans le spectacle !

-Je vois ! Donc tu ne comptes pas nous dire qui elle est réellement ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire James ! Rétorqua Remus, perdant son sourire.

-Remus ! Cette fille n'est pas humaine et tu nous demande de fermé les yeux ?

-Bien sûr que non mais je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est à elle de le faire.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Ils allaient devoir interroger Campbell sur toute cette histoire.

* * *

Draco s'avança prestement dans le couloir du 4e étage. Un couloir isolé des autres élèves. Rose y était assise contre le mur, les genoux replié contre sa poitrine, emprunte à une grande réflexion. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Rose ?

La jeune femme releva la tête vers le serpentard avant de baisser les yeux de nouveau.

-Potter ma dit pour tes parents, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Parce que ce sont mes problèmes Draco et non les tiens !

-Tu plaisante ? Depuis des jours tu me harcèle pour partir avec moi dans mon époque quand sera venu le moment et ce sans aucuns arguments valables, la jeune femme laissa échappé une exclamation indigné, et maintenant j'apprends que tes parents sont morts et tu pense que je ne devrais pas être au courant ? Je pensais que je comptais plus pour toi !

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, frappé par les morts que le jeune homme avait osé prononcer.

-C'est le cas ! Tu comptes pour moi mais j'avais peur ! Peur que tu pense que je vois votre départ comme une solution de fuite pour moi ! Fuir tous mes problèmes et c'est peut être le cas mais ce n'est aucunement pour cette raison que j'ai décidée de partir.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour toi ! Idiot !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous la stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait prête à tout perdre pour lui. Il se rendait compte de la signification de ce geste et il en était reconnaissant et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de la dissuader de venir avec lui. Leur époque n'était pas une époque pour elle. Et pourtant le Draco pensait qu'ici aussi la situation été loin d'être parfaite. Le serpentard soupira, il ne pouvait décider à la place de Rose, c'est à elle seule de le faire.

-Très bien ! J'abandonne ! A toi de décider ce que tu veux vraiment, je te laisse deux jours pour réfléchir !

-C'est inutile, j'ai déjà choisis.

-Peut être, mais je préfère que tu réfléchisses qu'en même aux conséquences de ton départ.

-Comme tu voudras.

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre: Des Vacances Mouvementés..._

_Post prochainement, en cours d'écriture..._

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutient._

_melooo_


	20. Chapter 20 Un passé dévoilé

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 20 qui est assez court, ce chapitre sera en trois parties_

_Bonne Lecture._

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'apparient tout est à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_Résumer:_

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_...une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais...

* * *

_

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels

* * *

_

Chapitre 20 : Un passé dévoilé.

Depuis une demi-heure, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur exposait à lui et Malefoy les dernières étapes à suivre avant leur départ dans quelques semaines.

-Nous venons de détruire le diadème grâce au venin de basilic que nous avons si difficilement obtenu ! Maintenant il vous reste un horcruxe à trouvé si j'ai bien compris, c'est cela Harry ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Oui monsieur, nous ne pouvons détruire le médaillon qu'à notre époque.

-En effet cela vaut mieux si nous ne voulons pas intervenir dans l'espace temporel ! Dumbledore fit une pose avant de reprendre, aussi j'aimerais évoquer avec vous les vacances de noël.

-Qu'il y a-t-il à évoquer ? Demanda Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

-Et bien comme vous vous en doutez certainement, vous resterez à l'école, et dans ce cas je pensais que vous pourriez mettre à profit votre temps libre pour faire des recherches sur le dernier horcruxe.

-C'était prévu ! Répondit le survivant avec gravité.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête satisfait.

-Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps messieurs, il se fait tard ! Vous pouvez disposés !

Les deux serpentard se levèrent comme un seul homme et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leur directeur, ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau. Retrouvant le calme des couloirs sombre à une heure aussi tardive.

-Alors ? Qu'elle est la décision de Rose ? Lança le survivant avec sérieux.

Le blond soupira de lassitude, avant de serrer les dents.

-Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Elle souhaite toujours partir avec nous !

-Cela ne paraitra-t-il pas suspect sa disparition soudaine ? Demanda le brun avec anxiété.

-Certainement ! Tout comme le notre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il n'avait pas tort. Mais les élèves et professeurs étant au courant pour leur statut de voyageur temporel, il ne se poserait pas trop de questions.

-Inutile de te tracasser pour ça ! Rose est très têtue, si elle a décidée de venir c'est son choix et tu ne pourras pas t'y opposer !

-Même si je suis la raison de cette décision insensée ! Rétorqua le jeune Malefoy

-Surtout si tu es la raison de cette décision insensée ! Tu ferais mieux de te réjouir du sacrifice qu'elle fait pour toi !

-Me réjouir ? Dans quel monde vis-tu Potter ? N'as-tu donc aucune conscience de la gravité et du danger de notre époque ?

-Si mais elle sera en danger tout autant qu'ici ! Cette époque est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, Voldemort nous a donné une preuve il y a seulement quelques semaines en pénétrant dans l'école avec ses mangemorts !

-Peut être bien mais…

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Mais quoi Malefoy ?

-Ca me coute d'avouer ça ! Mais tu n'ignore sans doute pas ce qu'elle représente pour moi ?

-Non en effet, je suis au courant.

-Imagine un peu le tableau Potter ! A l'heure qu'il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est sans doute rendu compte de ma trahison et que fera-t-il d'après toi lorsqu'il découvrira que je tiens à Rose plus que tout ?

-Il s'en servira contre toi ! Avoua le brun à contre cœur.

Après un moment de silence pesant, Harry trouva une solution.

-Malefoy j'ai peut-être une idée !

-Laquelle ?

-On peut la caché de Voldemort, il n'est pas sensé savoir qu'elle est revenue avec nous et franchement je doute que Rose soit assez importante aux yeux de Voldemort pour que l'un de ses mangemorts face attention à sa disparition. Si disparition il y a !

-Comment ça si disparition il y a ?

-On peut peut-être demander à Dumbledore de nous donner un coup de main !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le jeune Malefoy intrigué.

-Dumbledore peut faire croire que Rose est partit finir sa scolarité à Salem pour rejoindre sa famille lointaine vivant en Amérique.

Draco s'arrêta, une lueur d'espoir brillant légèrement dans ses yeux.

-Tu le pense ?

-Bien sûr !

-Très bien, j'en parlerais à Rose demain.

-Quand à moi j'irai surement rendre visite à notre directeur.

Draco acquiesça, satisfait.

* * *

-Lily ?

La jeune femme continuait de marché sans se retourner, trainant sa valise derrière elle. Ignorant totalement le jeune homme.

James se plaça en travers du chemin, forçant la jeune gryffondor à s'arrêter.

-Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ?

-Je comprends ta réaction, et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole mais je voulais juste être franc envers toi Lily ! Et je suis désolé ! Désoler d'avoir été aussi stupide pendant toutes ses années.

La jeune femme resta incrédule devant la déclaration plus qu'inattendue du jeune maraudeur.

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise mais cela n'efface pas ce que tu as fait, déclara-elle après un moment.

-J'en ai conscience et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras de si tôt.

Lily esquissât un léger sourire.

- Détrompe-toi, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur ! Le passé est le passé et on ne peut rien y changé !

Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci Lily !

Le jeune homme laissa un baiser sur le front de la belle rousse avant de disparaître tel un coup de vent laissant une jeune femme troublée derrière lui.

* * *

-Rose ?

La jeune femme se retourna, brusquement, à l'entente de la voix du jeune Malefoy.

Celui-ci courrait pour la rejoindre, essoufflé, avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

-Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château ?

-Je préférais être seule et comme les couloirs et le hall sont bondés je suis venue ici.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, lui non plus n'aimait pas trop la foule d'élèves se précipitant de le hall pour quitter l'école et rejoindre leur famille pour les vacances.

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Reprit la serpentard, intriguée.

-Potter à peut être trouvé une solution à notre problème.

-Problème ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, faisant face à la jeune Rose.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Non je ne vois pas bien !

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, il venait soudainement de comprendre le problème de cette histoire. La jeune femme n'étais pas vraiment au courant pour son passé de mangemort. Certes il lui avait évoqué mais il était sûr que Rose ne pouvait soupçonner des conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer sur sa vie et la sienne.

-Viens avec moi j'ai des choses à te révéler !

-D'accord !

Draco entraina Rose dans les couloirs, presser dans finir avec toute cette histoire.

* * *

Harry frappa trois coups sur la porte de chêne, attendant la réponse du directeur avec impatience.

-Entrez !

Le survivant ne se fit pas prier, il entra et s'avança vers le bureau du directeur, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au choixpeau ou encore aux tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé de vous dérangez professeur mais je devais vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à McGonagall qui était elle aussi présente dans le bureau, assise en face du directeur, un jeu d'échec placé entre eux. Celle-ci comprit le message et sortit rapidement jetant un léger regard au survivant avant de partir.

-Je t'en prie Harry ! Lança Dumbledore en désignant le fauteuil désormais vide, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?

-Je tenais à vous signalez que Rose Lorens tenait à nous accompagner lors de notre départ.

Dumbledore haussa des sourcils, apparemment il était surpris par cette décision inattendue. Certes Harry se doutait que le directeur n'ignorait pas son amitié avec la jeune femme ni le rapprochement entre elle et Draco et que ce serait sans doute dur pour Rose de les voir partir. Mais il était plus qu'évident que Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu te doute bien que c'est impossible ! Miss Lorens ne peut vous accompagnez pour la simple raison que votre époque n'est pas la sienne.

-Je sais professeur, mais j'ai n'ai jamais entendu parler de Rose Lorens à mon époque ni Draco d'ailleurs ! Au départ j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut être morte et finalement je me suis dit qu'en réalité elle nous avait peut être suivit. Ce qui expliquerait que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler d'elle. Et peut être que cela doit arriver tout comme notre venu ici !

Le mage croisa les doigts, emprunt à une grande réflexion avant de s'adresser de nouveau au jeune homme.

-Tu penses donc que toute cette histoire serait un coup du destin ?

-Je le pense en effet ! J'ai des raisons de pensé que le rôle de Rose est peut être de venir avec nous et de nous aider à détruire Voldemort.

-Tu m'impressionne ! Arrivé à de tels conclusions, mais tu n'ignore pas ce qui arrivera si tu as tort ?

-Non monsieur, j'en ai parfaitement conscience !

-Donc c'est à Miss Lorens de décider.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je suppose que vous avez besoins d'un petit coup de main pour déguisé sa disparition soudaine ?

-En effet monsieur.

-Je m'en occuperais en temps voulu ! Autre chose Harry ?

-Non professeur.

-Tu peux donc disposer.

-Merci monsieur !

Harry se leva et lança un dernier regard reconnaissant au directeur avant de partir.

* * *

Une fois entré dans une salle de classe déserte, Draco s'assura que la pièce soit insonorisé, il ne tenait pas à être entendu par qui que ce soit.

-Après avoir entendu ce que j'aurais à te dire tu ne voudras certainement plus partir avec nous, fit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

-J'en doute ! rétorqua-t-elle

-Détrompe-toi ! Je ne suis peut être pas fière de ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai conscience de mes actes et de ma mentalité idiote. Mais aussi, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de connaitre les faits et évènements de notre époque si tu dois partir avec nous.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, répondit-elle, craignant le pire.

* * *

James avançait parmi les élèves, les mains dans les poches, sa valise voletant à proximité. Il repéra tout de suite les maraudeurs qui l'attendaient devant le train, inquiets. Une inquiétude qui s'envola presque immédiatement lorsqu'ils aperçurent le jeune homme se diriger vers eux.

-Bon sang James ! Où étais-tu ? Le train a bien faillit partir sans toi, le réprimanda Sirius avec une moue légèrement agacé.

-Désoler Sirius, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, répliqua le maraudeur avec exaspération.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et que peut-il y avoir de plus important que tes amis ?

-Je me trompe ou cela à un rapport avec Lily ? Intervint le jeune Lupin.

James répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Lily trainait sa valise derrière elle, accablé et agacé par les réprimandes intempestives de son amie qui piétinait derrière la jeune femme tout en grommelant contre la lenteur des humains.

- Oh pardonne-moi de n'être qu'une pauvre humaine ! Souffla la jeune Evans, exaspérée.

-Je te pardonne cher amie ! Répondit Mary avec grandiloquence.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans l'un des compartiments avec la jeune femme. Mary rangea les deux valises dans le filet accroché au plafond du compartiment avant de s'affaler sur la banquette, observant la jeune Evans plonger dans son livre de métamorphose. La jeune gryffondor détourna le regard pour s'abimer la vue dans le paysage grisonnant et hivernal avant de reporter son attention vers la porte. Lily releva la tête, intriguée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Nous avons de la visite.

-Ami ou Ennemi ?

-Cela dépend ! Fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

-De quoi ?

-De l'issue de cette visite.

La jeune femme s'effondra dans l'un des fauteuils placé en face de la cheminée. Troublé par tant de révélations.

* * *

-Alors Harry n'a jamais connu ses parents ?

Draco haussa des sourcils, incrédule.

-Je viens de te dire que j'ai contribué à la mort de Dumbledore que j'ai même fait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard dont Greyback le plus fou et dangereux des loups-garous sur cette terre et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid !

-Draco je ne suis pas idiote ! Lorsque je t'ai rencontré je savais qui tu étais et je me doutais de ton sombre passé. Mais ce qui te diffère des autres mangemorts c'est que toi tu as osé choisir et faire preuve de courage.

Le jeune homme acquiesça aux dire de Rose. Elle n'avait pas tort ! Il avait choisit, un choix qui le conduirait peut être à la mort d'ailleurs.

-Mais il est vrai que je suis choquée par les évènements qui se sont produit dans votre époque. Le passé d'Harry, les épreuves qu'il a du subir tout comme les tiennes… aucuns adolescents de votre âge ne devraient vivre ça !

Draco fixa la jeune femme intensément.

-Alors tu comptes toujours venir avec nous ?

-Plus que jamais ! Répondit-elle avec détermination.

* * *

_Et voila fin du chapitre 20, prochain chapitre post bientôt._

_melooo._


	21. Chapter 21 Un retour imprévu

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_Bonjour à tous, je sais ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas postée un nouveau chapitre. Un bonne année pour tout dire, je dois avouée que j'ai un peu délaissée ma fic mais me revoila prête à continuer !_

_J'ai modifier le nom du chapitre 20 et 21 qui ne seront plus deux parties. Je préfère comme ça et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira après tant d'attente !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre patience._

_L'univers appartient à JK Rowling ainsi que la plupart des personnages de l'histoire._

_Un retour dans le passé inévitable pour notre survivant qui devra chercher les horcruxes de son ennemi dans une époque troublé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts._

_...une époque qui n'est pas la sienne._

_Avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves dans cette époque dont certaines seront provoqués par un certain groupe de gryffondor mystérieux et charmeurs._

_Un retourneur de temps mystérieux._

_Une époque troublé._

_Un survivant encore plus courageux que jamais..._

_Personnages:_

_Harry Potter : 7e année serpentard_

_Draco Malefoy: mangemort en mission, 7e année de serpentard  
_

_Rose Lorens: 7e année serpentard_

_Severus Rogue: 7e année serpentard_

_Evan Rosier et ses acolytes Mulciber et Avery: 7e année serpentard_

_Lily Evans: 7e année gryffondor_

_Mary Campbell: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_James Potter: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Sirius Black: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Remus Lupin: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_Peter Pettigrow: 7e année gryffondor  
_

_John Davis: Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Duels_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 21****: Un retour imprévu**

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrevoir trois garçons de septième année de gryffondor, les maraudeurs de surcroit.

Lily fronça des sourcils avant de dévisager son amie. Celle-ci qui faisait un grand sourire innocent à leurs trois amis communs. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre ! En quoi cette visite pouvait être inamicale ?

James et Sirius faisaient preuves d'un grand sérieux dont la jeune femme ne leur connaissait pas quand à Lupin il semblait plus que mal à l'aise, et lançait un regard désolé à Mary qui n'en perdit pas moins son sourire charmeur.

James se racla la gorge, ainsi donc c'est lui qui prendrait la parole pour l'ensemble des maraudeurs. Mais se qui étonnait la jeune femme c'est de ne pas voir le quatrième… Où était donc Pettigrow ?

-Campbell, nous ne sommes pas venus t'accuser de quoi que ce soit mais nous voudrions comprendre ! D'après les dires de Sirius il t'a vu sauter du 2e étage et retomber sur tes pieds sans aucunes égratignures !

C'était donc ça ! Ils se posaient des questions sur la véritable nature de Mary et bien évidemment Lupin n'a rien voulu dire, ainsi donc ils avaient pris les devant.

-Pour te répondre franchement James, oui j'ai sauté du 2e étage et je m'en suis sortit sans aucunes séquelles cela me ferait le même effet si je sautais du 5e ou 7e étage.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Et pour répondre à l'une de vos autres questions, oui Remus est au courant pour ma _condition._

-Ta condition ? Reprirent les deux jeunes hommes interloqués.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi un loup-garou ? Lança le jeune black sidéré.

Mary éclata de rire à cette supposition ironique.

-Pas vraiment je suis tout l'opposé de Remus.

-Comment ça ? Reprit Sirius.

-Peux-tu cessez tout ce mystère et être un peu plus explicite ! s'écria James exaspéré.

-Réfléchissez un peu bande d'idiot ! S'exclama Lupin, Qu'est ce qui est l'ennemi juré du loup-garou ?

Les deux maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux d'effarement.

-Attend une minute ! Lâcha black, comment fais-tu pour te nourrir ? Fit-il intrigué.

-Je me posais justement la même question, reprit James sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci c'était Mary qui écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Elle qui s'attendais à une crise de panique. Remus Lupin était peut être un loup-garou mais lui il ne pouvait être dangereux qu'une fois par mois alors qu'elle-même pouvait l'être à chaque instant !

Sirius fit un sourire désabusé.

-Tu pensais que nous partirions en courant n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien pour tout te dire oui ! Répondit-elle avec franchise. Je peux te sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment !

-J'en doute ! Répliqua James, si tu étais vraiment dangereuse tu ne serais pas élève à Poudlard et Remus ne te fréquenterais pas en conséquence de causes.

La jeune femme silla sous cette tirade plus que verdict. Jamais elle n'avait pensée que les maraudeurs prendraient ces éléments en considération.

Mary se rendit compte d'une chose très étrange. James Potter cachait bien son jeu. Tantôt il pouvait être un gamin immature et tantôt un jeune homme sérieux, compréhensif et à l'écoute de ses amis. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit pourquoi il était considéré comme le leader de la bande.

-Je ne vous fais pas peur ? Demanda-t-elle pour la dernière fois.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Potter.

-Bien sur que non !

La jeune vampire sourit en retour, un sourire franc et reconnaissant avant d'être projeter en avant sur Remus. Le train s'arrêta brutalement, faisant ouvrir les portes coulissantes des compartiments d'un coup sec et fît tomber certains élèves des banquettes. Les lumières s'éteignirent plongeant les passagers dans le noir complet avec pour seul lumière le ciel grisâtre et orageux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune Evans inquiète.

Mary fronça des sourcils, ce n'était pas normal !

-Qu'est-ce que ? Lança le loup-garou soucieux.

Lui aussi l'avait sentit. La jeune femme se tourna vers Sirius qui regardait le ciel avec effroi et pointa la vitre du doigt.

Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction et virent la marque des ténèbres.

-Oh non, soupira James. Pas encore…

Des cris de panique se firent entendre à travers le train, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir remarqué la marque.

* * *

Draco scrutait toujours Rose avec intensité lorsque le survivant pénétra dans la salle, essoufflé et paniqué.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui, incompréhensifs et perplexe par cette soudaine venue fracassante.

-Le Poudlard express est attaqué ! Lâcha-t-il telle une bombe après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

Le jeune Malefoy et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers Harry interrogateur.

-Mais comment es-tu au courant ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Dumbledore vient de recevoir le patronus de Lily.

-Et que fait-on ? Demanda Draco.

Rose se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

-Comment ça que fait-on ? Mais nous y allons enfin !

Harry soupira de lassitude.

-C'est justement là que ça coince, Dumbledore ne veut pas nous laisser y aller !

-Quoi ? S'écria la jeune femme.

-Une minute tu lui as demandé ? Lança Draco, accablé.

-Mes parents se trouvent dans le Poudlard express en ce moment même ! Ne crois pas que je vais rester là les bras croisés !

-Sauf que tu l'as dit toi-même Dumbledore ne nous autorise pas à y aller.

-Depuis quand écoutes-tu Dumbledore ? Rétorqua le survivant.

-Jamais ! Répondit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

-Mais ça ne règle pas le problème ! Lança Rose, nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre par nous même nous n'avons aucuns moyens de quitter le château.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas comprendre que l'on connait bien plus les secrets de cette école que n'importe quel élèves et professeurs réunis !

* * *

Les sorts fusaient de partout, c'était une vraie folie ! Plusieurs élèves étaient paralysés ou blessés, d'autres se cachaient dans les compartiments les plus reculés du train quand à d'autres, des sixième et septième années, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se battre contre les mangemorts.

James évita le sort de la mort de justesse, s'engouffra dans un compartiment sur sa droite et s'agenouilla prêt de la porte, il murmura la formule du sortilège bloc-jambe qui fut très efficace contre un mangemort qui passait par là. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre une vitre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, assommé !

Le maraudeur sourit avant de sortir du compartiment toujours accroupi pour éviter les sortilèges ici et là.

Le jeune homme aperçut Sirius un peu plus loin et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Celui-ci couvrait la porte tandis que Campbell s'occupait de la fenêtre. Une explosion retentit et la fenêtre explosa en milles éclats. Mary fut projetée contre la banquette, à moitié sonné par le choc. Un mangemort apparut avec un crac sonore et avant même que Sirius et James aient eu le temps de réagir, ils furent immobilisés sur le sol. Seulement le mangemort n'avaient pas prêté attention à la jeune femme qui avait repris ses esprits et percuta le fond du compartiment avec violence. Avec une rapidité digne de son espèce elle libéra les deux maraudeurs et immobilisa le mangemort avant de sortir dans le couloir ses cheveux voletant derrière elle. Une aura de puissance l'entourait, et lui donnait un air glacial et impressionnant sous l'air ahuris des deux jeunes hommes qui se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Rose devait avouer qu'elle ne c'était pas du tout attendu à ça ! La jeune femme survolait en ce moment même à dos de sombrals le paysage environnant. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bientôt arrivés à destination, elle voyait d'ici la marque des ténèbres éclatante dans le ciel grisâtre. Et la fumée du Poudlard express qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Ils furent toute suite découvert par les mangemorts qui lancèrent plusieurs sorts dans leur direction. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que la jeune femme échappe au sortilège de la mort et ne tombe du sombral qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Draco sauta à un mètre du sol, suivit par Harry tandis que les créatures faisaient demi-tour, échappant aux assauts des mangemorts présent. Le sombral de Rose se posa à terre et la jeune femme sauta sur le sol, elle se releva immédiatement, et se planqua à terre derrière un massif de ronce prêt de la voix ferrée. Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts. C'était de la pure folie de ce rendre ici ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé.

Harry s'avança à plat ventre et s'approcha lentement derrière un mangemort, le jeune homme se releva aussitôt et l'immobilisa avec un stupéfix bien placé tandis qu'il se jetait derrière un arbre pour éviter le sortilège de douleur lancer par un de ses acolytes, un peu plus loin.

Un autre surgit sur la droite de la jeune femme, la prenant par surprise et l'envoyant valser de l'autre coté, prêt du train.

-Rose ! S'écria la voix de Draco derrière elle.

Le mangemort apparut à ses cotés et l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant de la balancer vers l'une des fenêtres qu'elle fracassa en la traversant. Rose s'appuya sur se main avec difficulté, elle avait des coupures un peu partout. Elle aperçue le mangemort venir dans sa direction et lui lancer un sortilège de douleur, sortilège qui ne l'atteignit jamais puisque un obstacle vint lui barrer la route. En quelques secondes l'adepte de Voldemort fut immobiliser et tomba à la renverse laissant découvrir le sauveur de Rose, derrière lui. Celui-ci s'avança et lui tendit une main secourable.

-On dirait qu'un coup de main s'impose… Lança le jeune homme, ses yeux dorés brillant avec intensité.

La jeune serpentard sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

Harry et Draco était accroupit côte à côte, caché derrière un chêne d'une ampleur assez large pour caché trois hommes. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à fatigués et leur bouclier de fortune ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face aux assauts des mangemorts. L'un d'eux hurla de douleur, l'un de ses sortilèges c'étaient retournés mystérieusement contre lui.

Mais Harry comprit très vite la raison de se revirement de situation. Plusieurs cracs sonores se firent entendre et les aurors ainsi que l'ordre du phénix apparurent aux quatre coins de la bataille, tandis que les mangemorts tentaient de décamper le plus vite possible avant d'être pris la main dans le sac.

-Il était temps… souffla Draco avec un léger soulagement.

Le jeune gryffondor esquissa un léger sourire pour toute réponse… Il n'avait pas tort, encore quelques minutes ainsi et les mangemorts auraient eu le dessus de part leur nombre conséquent et le manque d'expérience des élèves.

Harry et Draco se laissèrent glissés contre le tronc de l'immense chêne, essoufflés.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ? Demanda le jeune blond.

-On doit retrouver Rose…

Le survivant s'élança en évitant le plus possible les derniers sortilèges des mangemorts résistant aux renforts. Son ancien ennemi sur ses talons, ils traversèrent la voie ferrée et sautèrent dans un wagon. Harry remarqua que tout était sans dessus-dessous. Des membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà entrés dans le train et s'occupaient des élèves blessés et des mangemorts capturés par certains d'entre eux. Pour l'instant le survivant n'avait aperçu aucuns morts mais Harry s'en occuperais plus tard, il devait savoir comment allaient ses parents et où était Rose.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs compartiment avant de tomber sur Remus qui aidait à relevé un élève de première année un peu secoué et pâle comme un linge.

-Remus ! Héla le jeune homme, soucieux.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry et esquissa un léger sourire en le reconnaissant ainsi que Draco derrière lui.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés rester à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

-Si, répondit le serpentard, mais lorsque nous avons appris que le train était attaqué nous sommes venus.

-Et j'imagine sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Lança Malefoy, perplexe.

-Disons que j'ai sauvé la mise à Lorens de justesse.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire reconnaissant envers le loup-garou.

-Où est-elle ? S'empressa Draco.

- Avec Lily et Mary dans le dernier compartiment, elles aident James qui s'est entaillé la jambe avec un bout de verre brisé. Avec les sortilèges qui fusaient partout les vitres ont volés en éclat !

Draco se précipita vers le fond du train alors que le survivant restait avec le loup-garou. Maintenant qu'il savait que Rose allait bien et que ses parents n'avaient rien de grave, il pouvait se préoccuper des autres élèves.

-Sais-tu s'il y a eu des pertes parmi les élèves ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pus entendre un deuxième année est mort, il trainait dans l'allée lorsque les mangemorts sont entrée dans le train, fit-il la mine grave. Mais je n'en sais pas plus,…

J'acquiesçais, c'était normal, les mangemorts venaient à peine de rendre les armes.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sirius à retrouver Peter stupéfixier et seul dans un compartiment, peu après qu'il soit entré un serpentard est arrivé. Sirius lui a réglé son compte et a libéré Peter puis je les ai retrouvé peu de temps après.

Harry serra les dents, le gryffondor semblait perplexe, il ne dit rien de plus mais le survivant savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Pettigrow.

* * *

Draco courrait presque à travers le wagon, lorsqu'il arriva au dernier compartiment il ouvrit la porte à la volée

Rose et Lily sursautèrent alors que Campbell bandait tranquillement la jambe de Potter qui grimaçait de douleur.

Le jeune Malefoy croisa le regard de la jeune serpentard et il comprit que tout allait bien, rien de tragique ne lui était arrivée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à Campbell en désignant la jambe de James.

-Un mangemort m'a lancé un sort qui m'a propulsé contre la fenêtre ! Avec le choc elle s'est brisée et j'en ai fait les frais, répondit-il en grimaçant toujours.

Campbell lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Quel poule mouillée ! Lança-t-elle.

Potter lui renvoya un regard noir.

-C'est sûr que pour toi c'est plus facile ! Tu ressens moins la douleur que nous.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je ressens la même douleur que toi mon seule avantage c'est que je guérie plus vite, mon sang à des priorités magique très intéressantes !

Evans se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Draco vérifiait du coin de l'œil que Rose était aussi larguée que lui et c'était bien le cas. L'ancien serpentard avait bien une petite idée de que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il connaissait assez bien le monde sorcier pour avoir remarquer que Campbell n'était pas qu'une simple humaine. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, dégageait une aura unique.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, Draco se retourna et découvrit Lupin et Potter, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air soucieux. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, il le questionnerait plus tard.

-Les aurors ont reçus l'ordre de nous ramener à Poudlard, le train va faire demi-tour, annonça Lupin d'une voix blanche.

-Dumbledore estime qu'il est préférable que les élèves restent au château pendant les prochaines vacances, les familles seront prévenues. Aucun élève ne quittera l'école avant l'été prochain, fit le survivant.

Le jeune Malefoy acquiesçât, le directeur n'avait pas tort et Draco pensait comme lui c'était leur faute si le seigneur des ténèbres devenait imprudent. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, jamais Voldemort aurait envoyé ses mangemorts attaqués le train et les élèves au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore. L'ancien serpentard croisa le regard de Potter, il comprit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Ils étaient responsables de cette pagaille et d'après les dires de Lupin les mangemorts cherchaient bien les deux voyageurs temporels. Ce qui mit les deux jeunes hommes encore plus mal à l'aise.

* * *

Le retour vers Poudlard se fit s'en d'autres péripéties mais Harry sentait un malaise grandissant à l'approche du château. Dumbledore ne leur pardonnerait pas de si tôt leur petite excursion encore moins d'avoir désobéis à un ordre directe. Et puis il y avait cette attaque, certes Voldemort aurait put y penser pour terroriser un peu plus le monde sorcier en s'attaquant directement aux enfants. Mais défier Dumbledore ainsi ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Le survivant croisa de nouveau le regard de Malefoy alors qu'ils montaient les marches en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du château parmi le flot d'élèves. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, tout comme lui il sentait le remord et la culpabilité. Jamais ils n'auraient du accepter un tel voyage temporel.

Leurs moindres actes ont de trop grave conséquences même si c'était pour vaincre plus facilement Voldemort. Il fallait en terminer le plus vite possible et rentrer chez eux avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 21, le chapitre 22 est en cours d'écriture, je tacherais de le poster le plus vite possible cette fois-ci, promis ! ;)_

_Bonne journée et merci encore pour votre soutient._

_melooo_


End file.
